A Darker Shade of Blue
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Jamie goes undercover with a notorious crime family while Frank tries to find out who's the real blue Templar. But as Jamie goes deeper what does Danny discover & can he help his brother out in time or will Frank lose them both?
1. Enemy in the Shadows

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Enemy in the Shadows**

**Summary:** SQL to Blood/Blue Jamie goes undercover with a notorious crime family while Frank tries to find out who's the real blue Templar. But as Jamie goes deeper what does Danny discover & can he help his brother out in time or will Frank lose them both?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N: Alright the sequel to Blood is Thicker than Blue is here! **Okay so I am gonna tie in last season's Templar theme b/c I don't think it ended with Sonny and tie in Jamie's undercover story from this season. Much like last I am writing before I know much about the new storyline but will try to tie in any relevant eppy's or eppy info that comes up before/after a posting update the rest of course is mine. Of course it'll be Jamie centric (B/C I LOVE HIM) lol but much like my last story will really focus on the Jamie/Danny dynamic which in my humble opinion we don't see enough of on the show.

And yes I wasn't supposed to start any new multi-chapter stories until I finished off a few others (no worries to my other fandoms I NEVER leave a story unfinished) but blame Alice for being super charged already for this new season and having so many new ideas already in her mind! *gah* (so hope that's okay with everyone)..Oh and since I don't want to write Jamie's new partner just yet, we're gonna go with Renzulli as his partner until I get a feeling for the new girl and then – well we'll see lol  
>Okay so won't say much more but hope you all like this and thanks in advance.<p>

* * *

><p>~<em>Ending from season premiere 2.01 Mercy~<em>

_"That bar you were workin' was padlocked by the state this morning."_

_"That's a good thing," Jamie answers with a nod."_

_"And the guy you took to the hospital has been callin' around trying to find you."_

_"He was? How did you know that?"_

_"OCCB has a tap on his phones," Frank answers in truth._

_"Okay…what's goin' on here?" Jamie asks his father with some disbelief._

_"His father and uncle are captain's in the Cappezari crime family."_

_"He's a wiseguy?"_

_"He's records clean but nobody's thinks that tells the whole story."_

_"Whoa," Jamie utters in shock, his brain trying to digest all the new and shocking information his father is supplying him about his 'supposed' two bit drug pusher. _

_"OCCB has tried to get inside the Cappezari crime family for a coupla years but no luck. My guess…when the time's right, they'll come to you."_

_"With your blessing?" Jamie queries in haste._

_"Son, I think you can do anything you set your mind to. So as your PC…sure. But as your father…" Frank's voice dies out into a heavy sigh as Jamie just offers a small nod of understanding._

They finish up their fishing outing, not talking about the subject again as Jamie knows the pain his father would experience if he was to be called to go into one of the city's most violent and notorious crime families without anyone else to watch his back. But if he was honest it wasn't an assignment he would readily cop to either, however, now what could he do? He had made friends with one of their members, saved his life and now that member wanted to seek him out and thank him. Possibly more? Now he was worried. What would happen if he was to see that same guy when he was on duty? His cover would be blown for sure. But then that would save him from having to go undercover. Maybe that would be better?

Jamie heads into the kitchen, looking at a picture of him and Danny taken last week at a baseball game and smiles. After his abduction and torment by Sonny and all the stuff with the Blue Templar, the two of them had drawn closer than he had ever expected, something for which he was grateful.

Before Joe had passed, Jamie always wondered if his brother viewed him as an irritation, his youngest sibling just trying to appease their father by taking up the family business. But after Joe died and especially recently, he's felt that Danny has not only respected him but has become the source that he can now turn to to talk and get guidance instead of always going to their father and making it seem like he made the wrong choice or was scared. Course even around Danny, he was still a bit wary about that – he wanted to make his brother proud, of that he was sure.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning, Jamie heads into the precinct and spies Danny at his desk and heads over to him.

"Hey kid back on the beat today?" Danny asks with a small smile as Jamie sits down before him. But when he notices Jamie's smile turn to an uneasy frown, he leans forward in concern. "What's goin' on?"

"Can I um…ask so if I see this guy you know from the bar…"

"On the job, whadda ya do?" Danny finishes his sentence, garnering a nod from his brother. "You act like it's no big deal."

"Danny dad said he is…" Jamie leans closer, his expression tenser than Danny had seen in a while.

"What? Jamie what's up?"

"Mornin' Danny, Jamie," Jackie greets, forcing Jamie to pull back and offer Danny's partner a tight lipped smile.

"It's nothing," Jamie offers Danny a fake smile. "Well I gotta run. So um…talk to you later?"

Danny watches Jamie turn and head out of the room and then looks at Jackie with a frown.

"Somethin' I said?"

"I'll be right back," Danny tells her as he goes in search of his brother. Surely the thing at the bar didn't have him that shaken? Or did it? Did something else happen that he didn't know about? What did their father say? Danny rounds the corner and spies Jamie pulling off his jacket and sees only two other officers within ear shot.

"Come here," Danny gently takes Jamie by the arm and leads him to a quieter corner. "Now talk."

Jamie looks at Danny with arches brows and slightly smirks, Danny's commanding expression instantly softening. "What's up? What happened? What did dad say?"

"That guy…he um works for the Cappezari crime family."

Danny steps back and looks at Jamie in shock. "Pardon?"

"Yeah I know…" Jamie slightly huffs. "Kinda unnerving. I mean Danny what if I am called to go um…you know undercover with them. A bar assignment with some two bit drug pusher is a bit different than a mob wiseguy."

"So he's associated with the mob…it's gonna be okay. In any event this guy was some small dealer lookin' to make a name with them, gets too happy with his own product and now wants to thank you before they kick his ass. He'd probably offer you a free score and then say so long."

"And if um…it wasn't that?"

"Then you have a gun for a reason," Danny counters.

"And what if OCCB asks me to…you know go undercover with the organization, using this guy as my in?"

"Well if that…"

"Danny I can't do it," Jamie insists. "I know these guys are hard core and what they did to the last cop that was busted a year go inside one of their houses."

"First off you are freakin' for nothin'. Chances are this guy will just let it go and move on to the next stooge. You'll probably see him in a bust or somethin' and then there will be nothing to worry about," Danny mentions hopefully; his mind racing with fear that his little brother would be called to go into one of the city's worst crime organizations.

"And if not?"

"Then we'll both freak out together before we make a plan."

"Really?"

"I always got your back," Danny gives Jamie a nod of reassurance.

"Danny…"

"Come on…go to roll call, get your day started and then just go from there. By the end of the day you'll have other things to worry about."

"And dad?"

"What about dad?" Danny asks with a frown.

"He's going after the real Templar right? Think there will be any fallout over that?"

"You worry too much, you know that right?"

"Yeah that's what you always tell me," Jamie teases.

"Well maybe I'd stop if you actually listened," Danny teases back. "But on that note…just watch your back as well, we still don't know who Sonny was workin' with inside or at the top."

Danny notices Jamie give him a look that instantly tugs at his fatherly heartstrings. After Sonny had kidnapped him, he was more aware of just vulnerable his little brother was and since then, certain looks or words from his brother force him to want to be a bit more overprotective. Jamie going undercover with the Cappezari organization was giving him heart palpitations for sure; all he could do right now, much he was sure his father already had, was say a prayer it never comes to that.

"What?" Jamie's turn to asks his brother about his strained expression.

"Danny it's nothing."

"Come on kid you can tell me," Danny insists.

"Well what if I do something wrong to um…you know blow the cover off this case or…"

"He'll probably see you on the beat, make some snide remark about you being a cop and then never give you the time of day again and that'll be it. Case closed."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Going in circles. I know you're worried and it's the luck of the Irish," Danny smirks, "that this guy turned out to be more than just some average loser. So get changed, go do your beat with…Renzulli back?"

"Yeah he was just subbing," Jamie replies in truth.

"Okay go and get the day started and forget about it," Danny pats Jamie on the back. "Sonny's gone and dad's taking care of the rest. We'll deal with the rest later. I gotta run too," Danny smiles before he turns and heads out of the locker room, leaving Jamie to ponder his thoughts as he changes into hi uniform.

_I guess he's right _Jamie's mind ponders in error. _With Sonny gone and dad looking into the Blue Templar maybe I can just forget about that._

So pushing aside the now defunct undercover assignment and heading for roll call, Jamie doesn't see the set of narrowed eyes watching him disappear around the corner before they disappear into another office of their own.

XXXXXXXX

_"Think he suspects a thing?"_

_"You mean Jamie. Nah…big brother might though as we move forward."_

_"And what do we do about that?"_

_"Leave it to me…when the time is right, we'll take care of both Reagan's at once."_

_"You said that last time and instead I had to take out Sonny before he could pay us!"_

_"Sonny was a liability to us and had to be taken care of. He couldn't control his disdain toward the Reagan's and so had to pay the price. Can you wait on my timeframe to ensure that when the house of Reagan falls, all the cards will lie down at once?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"Not if you want your money and by extension your life."_

_"And this undercover assignment? Aren't you worried about what the boss will say?"_

_"Worried? Jamie going undercover for the Cappezari crime family is the best thing that could have happened for us…worst thing for him. I couldn't have planned it better if I planned it myself…oh wait…I did plan it myself," the second man leans back in his leather chair looking up at the traitorous detective with a small evil chuckle. _

_"I am going to enjoy toying with the youngest Reagan until I take his life. Now we have work to do."_

_"And his brother?"_

_"When the time is right, he's yours."_

XXXXXXXX

"So you miss me?" Renzulli teases as he and Jamie head for their squad car.

"Yeah actually I did. Atwater he's…"

"A wet noodle?" Renzulli chuckles. "Yeah he is that. There's a reason why, despite a few years under his belt he hasn't made Detective yet. You…you have too much of your brother in you to ever do that."

"Joe?" Jamie asks with a bright smile.

"Danny," Renzulli quickly corrects.

"Really?"

"You don't see it?"

"But we're so…so different," Jamie slightly shakes his head.

"Maybe in something's, but if you look enough, you'll see the similarities. Trust me it's a good thing."

"Thanks," Jamie replies with a warm smile. He had been compared to Joe before but Joe was still a beat cop when Jamie knew him, Danny was always older and seemed more out of reach. A cop that other cops talked about in a good light and wanted to be like, holding him in respect and high regard. To be even considered in the same category for a few things was a honor that Jamie was now basking in. _Really? _He tells himself that Danny would probably laugh at what Renzulli said, so tell himself that he'll keep it to himself and just try to do the best he can now to make sure he lives up to that standard.

The rest of the day is pretty much routine for them, arresting two drunk and disorderly's and then keeping the witnesses at bay for a call that violent crimes was working. Finally Jamie changes into his regular clothes to go home and heads outside.

But forgetting that he still needs a few things, decides to swing by the grocery store and then the liquor store to get some beer and then head home to just relax in front of the TV and call it a day. He heads back outside with all his things stuffed into his arms and heads for Joe's newly fixed car. Thanks to Sonny, it had to be repaired, costing him more money that he wanted to put toward his outstanding student loans.

Jamie stops and puts the groceries into the trunk. But when he closes the lid he looks up and notices a car in front of him with a man in the front seat just watching, parked facing him in the parking lot. Jamie starts to squint to get a better look at who's watching him, when suddenly the high beams are flashed and Jamie quickly looks away, cursing the driver who instantly puts the car in reverse and speeds toward one of the exits, dashing around the corner so fast, Jamie's head was too busy spinning to get an ideal fix on the license or even make of the older model sedan.

"Damn it," he gently curses as he blinks to get the small spots to disappear so that he can drive home unhindered. But not really thinking too much about the driver, other than a rude customer, Jamie gets into his car and then heads for home, not realizing that a deadly game had just started – one with his very life as the ultimate prize.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright I don't want to say too much about where this story is going so hope you are liking it so far and please review and let me know your thoughts and thanks in advance! Lots of peril, tension, angst and brotherly goodness to come!


	2. Suspicion Building

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Suspicion Building **

**A/N:** A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really do appreciate it. A special thanks also to Abby, Laura, Ocean5353, Allison, Kayleigh you guys don't have accounts so I can't thank you personally but I really do appreciate your time to read and leave feedback.

* * *

><p><em>'Hey I know you…Jamie Reagan right? Yeah you're a cop…everyone...he's a cop!'<em>

_'No…'_

_'And now you're dead!' The face changes from the guy named Jimmy from the bar to that of Sonny Malvesky just as the shot is fired into his chest._

"AHH!" Jamie feels his body involuntarily jerk as his mind shows the image of a gun being pulled and himself being shot. His lips emit a small gasp as he wakes up in a panicked sweat, frantically blinking and then feeling his chest to make sure it was just a dream.

"Damn it," Jamie softly groans as he looks over at the clock and frowns. "2:30AM," he huffs as he slumps back down into the covers and rubs his tired eyes before turning onto his side and willing his mind to get some sleep. It wasn't forthcoming any longer. Even though Sonny Malvesky was dead, his mind can't help but still remind him that Sonny probably wasn't the last good cop turned back that the elusive Templar had his hold on and they were still heading for a vicious internal war.

His father was going to start a very discreet but thorough inner search, but after nearly losing his son and two very trustworthy detectives, Frank had told both Danny and Jamie not to expect as fast a turnaround as they did with Sonny. Whoever hired Sonny and whoever gave orders to Chief William Winston was also partners with someone else. It was suspected it was a mob family, whispers that it might be the Leonardi family but that was never confirmed.

Jamie's mind suddenly ponders a link to the Cappezari crime family but quickly dismisses that notion. If there was a tie-in the last thing they'd want is a cop going undercover to expose whoever might be a traitor to the NYPD; possibly in bed with one of the cities, biggest and most dangerous crime family's.

Jamie wills himself to sleep for another few hours but it wasn't solid sleep and so about an hour before his alarm goes off so gets up, dresses and then heads for the gym, wanting to get an early morning work out in before he heads for his shift. But even during his workout, his mind was occupied with other things than just relieving stress and so by the time he finishes and heads for the showers, feels less relieved than when he first entered.

He quickly dresses and then heads for the exit doors, wanting to get to the precinct and talk to Danny, wanting to do anything to keep his mind off an impending call from OCCB or anything his father might find. He's greeted with a cool blast of early morning air as soon as he steps outside, but he only gets a few feet before a few haunting words, quickly halt him in his tracks.

"I bet your brother worries about you."

"What?" Jamie turns sharply, his mind projecting Sonny's twisted smiling face before him for a few seconds before it disappears and is replaced by two other guys who both exchange glances with each other and then look at Jamie in wonder.

"Pardon?" One of the strangers asks in annoyance.

"What did you just say to me?" Jamie demands angrily.

"We weren't talking to you. Do you have a problem with us talking within _your _ear shot?" One of them challenges back, forcing Jamie to take a step back himself.

"Uh no…sorry…never mind."

"Yeah, keep it that way buddy and mind your own business," the other grumbles as they head past, leaving Jamie standing in the middle of the sidewalk pondering his fraying nerves as the two men round the corner and give each other an out of sight high-five.

Jamie just gives his head a shake as he heads for his car, his eyes darting nervously around until he gets inside. _You are getting paranoid for nothing, _Jamie's mind tries to reason as he starts up the car and heads for the precinct.

Danny looks up from his conversation with another Detective, watching Jamie come into the room with a nervous expression and frowns. _Is he really that paranoid about the undercover thing? Or is it something else? _Danny's mind ponders as he takes a sip of his coffee, half expecting his brother to head for his desk and wait. But when he watches Jamie just nod to him and then turn and leave, his instincts go into overdrive and he politely excuses himself from his conversation and goes in search of his brother. But just as he rounds the corner he watches Jamie being flanked by Renzulli and another officer and pulls back.

"Hey," Jackie nudges Danny, making her look sideways at her. "What's up?"

"Uh…nothin'. Thought Jamie wanted to talk but um…well it seems he's busy. What's up with you?"

"Got a call from that girl who…" her voice trails off as Danny and her head back into the main room, leaving Jamie to just look up and watch his brother take his leave.

_Damn it, _Jamie curses to himself as he watches Danny disappear. He didn't want to seem like he was running to Danny with everything that bothered him, but his ordeal with Sonny had taught him that when he tried to do things on his own, especially if he felt he was being followed or targeted. With Sonny he was targeted and told no one and it was nearly too late; he had promised himself after that things would be differently. Besides, he and Danny had grown closer and he felt he could approach his brother and not be belittled.

"Hey Reagan," Renzulli's voice pulls Jamie back to reality. "You ready to hit the beat?"

"Yeah…I'll be out in five," Jamie tells his partner as he heads into the locker room to change and then heads toward roll call.

"Morning Jamie," Chief Bill Winston's replacement, Chief Leon Matthews lightly pats Jamie on the back.

"Morning Sir," Jamie greets his direct superior and then heads into the room, taking his seat by his partner but only half listening to the day's instructions. But the more his mind starts to dwell on the fact that he could be called up to go into a very tense case, it starts to show in his actions – nearly getting himself killed on their first call. It was a routine call for a guy trying to rob a convenience store. But when they caught up with him and had him in a heated showdown, Jamie's world comes to a grinding halt.

_I know you…_Jimmy's face appears before him, forcing him slow down in his actions.

"Jaime!" Renzulli's sharp tone snaps Jamie back to reality so that he pulls back, his hand going for his gun.

"I got this," Renzulli frowns as he aims his gun at the perp who's eyes shift back and forth between the two uniformed NYPD officers before him. "Now drop it or I'll drop you and believe me right now I'm pissed enough to just shoot first and ask questions later," Renzulli growls, making the perp nod profusely before he slowly lowers his gun and allows Jamie to cuff him and then drag him off to their waiting cop car.

"Hang tight," Renzulli slams the back car door shut and looks at Jamie in exasperation. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…sarge I'm sorry," Jamie frowns.

"Sorry for what? You know this guy?"

"He uh…I was just spooked, he reminded me of the guy at the bar the other night."

"Okay…look kid that guy is long gone okay? And if you did come face to face with him, so what…"

"Right…I got it," Jamie nods, making Renzulli just shake his head as they both head back to the car and get in.

"Hey man, what's goin' on with your partner? He looked like he saw a damn ghost," the perp in the back pipes up, causing Jamie to just roll his eyes and look out the window.

"Mind your own business," Renzulli retorts.

"Yeah…whatever," the perp leans back on the seat for the duration of the ride back.

_Stupid…stupid…_Jamie berates himself as he sits in silent misery in the front of the seat for the rest of the ride back to the station house. Once they got there, he only follows after his partner, trying to find some way to justify his actions but not being able to. _I gotta get past this, _Jamie tells himself as he watches Renzulli drag the perp toward the booking table and then shove him into a nearby chair.

"Okay you got the paperwork on this one. And you better put it all down," Renzulli looks at Jamie with a heavy frown, neither of them realizing that Danny was now watching.

"I will," Jamie agrees with a nod as he turns and sees Danny watching with an expectant glance. But Jamie says nothing and makes no attempt to head for his brother, wanting only to get the paperwork done and get the day over with. After the paperwork he was thankful the rest of the day was just routine so that by the time he was heading home, his anxiety had started to ease a little.

Jamie changes into his regular clothes, grabs his duffle bag and then heads for the door to go out, uttering a small gasp when he feels an arm grab his. But being on high alert, Jamie quickly counters with a hit of his own only to pull back when he hears a familiar voice.

"Damn it kid," Danny growls as he counters Jamie's move and catches his brother in a bear hug, pinning Jamie's arms at his sides. "It's me."

"You…startled me. Let go," Jamie huffs as he pulls away from Danny and looks at him with a small frown. "Sorry."

"Okay you have been actin' spooked all day. What the hell is goin' on with you?" Danny demands in a firm but low tone.

"Nothin'…I'm just tired."

"Okay we went through this with you lyin' to me when I know somethin's wrong."

Jamie looks at Danny and knows he's right, he had to at least tell him why he messed up because he knows his brother and father would eventually hear about it.

"I hesitated today…on a call."

"Okay…why?"

"The guy…he looked like Jimmy and I froze."

"The guy from the bar the other night? The wise guy for the Cappe…"

"Yeah him. It was nothing…Renzulli was there."

"Could you have been killed?"

"Danny…"

"Tell me," Danny demands.

"Yes…okay? I screwed up," Jamie moans as he turns to leave, picking up his small duffle bag and heading for his car. "Leave me alone."

"Hold up there," Danny catches up to his brother before he can escape into the car. "I thought we had talked about this?"

"We did and I um…it just freaked me out okay? No big deal…Danny I'm fine. I just thought it was the guy and I wasn't prepared for it."

"And that's it?"

Jamie quickly thinks back to the night before when the guy flashed him in the parking lot but he didn't notice any strange vehicles following him today, so tell himself that it's nothing and why worry Danny for nothing.

"That's it. I tell myself I'll know what to do when I run into him but then I saw this guy today…he had a gun…I froze and…"

"And your partner saved your ass," Danny frowns. "Okay fine," Danny steps back and pulls his gun and aims it at Jamie.

"What the hell?" Jamie's turn to curse as he quickly steps back and looks at his brother in shock. "Danny…what…the hell are you doing?"

"I'm Jimmy and we come face to face…he says…hey I know you…from the bar the other night right?"

"Danny…put down the gun."

"What do you say to him?"

"Danny…" Jamie starts only to have Danny cock the gun and his throat seize, unable to swallow.

"What...do you say?"

Of course Jamie knows his brother isn't going to shoot him, but the determined look on his face was forcing his adrenaline to surge.

"I know you…from the bar the other night? You're a cop right? You nearly sold me out!"

"I'm so…"

"No…" Danny lowers his gun and shakes his head. "You don't apologize, you aren't sorry. You were doing your job but you don't answer to him."

"What do I say to him?"

"You owe him nothing, you got that? You can walk away and say nothing but I know you're too damn polite to do that," Danny smirks as he shoves his gun back into his holster, watching as Jamie actually exhales. "You know I wasn't going to shoot right?" Danny queries, garnering a nod from his brother. "But he might have. So what do you say?"

"I say you shouldn't have been using and I'll arrest your ass next time?" Jamie asks with some uncertainty, making Danny gently chuckle.

"Ballsy," Danny smirks, "but sounds more like me than you. But if he's made you then who cares right? It's your job and his ass on the line. Just go with it."

"Okay…got it."

"You sure that's it?"

"And what if I meet him off hours? You know at another bar or somethin'?"

"He's a target so doubt he'll be anywhere without friends, either ours or his, if you got me," Danny sighs as he pulls his keys. "But if you do run into him, act natural and say as little as possible, then get the hell outta there and call either me or dad so that we can make note. Don't try to be a hero or do something alone. This isn't just some two bit hood you met and you could jepoardize something bigger."

"Now you know why I'm so on edge," Jamie sighs as he looks down at his hands as they fidget with the small duffle bag handle.

"And now you know why I worry about you so much."

Jamie looks up at his brother's last words and frowns. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden."

"Well you are," Danny's fist teases his brother's arm with a playful punch. "Better you talk about it than to actually lose your life to his creep you hear me?"

"Just spooked me is all," Jamie tries to assure his brother, saying the words also to appease his own brewing paranoia.

"What you do is go home, stand in front of the mirror and come up with all kinds of come backs to say to this guy so that if you do run into him you'll be ready and you're confidence won't be at the low it is now."

"Okay," Jamie agrees, pondering the suggestion and finding that it made sense and gave him a sense of empowerment rather than tear his self-confidence to shreds. "Have you ever done that?"

"Yeah and sometimes Linda does it with me. Harder to get mad at her though," Danny answers with a soft smile. "But trust me, I think you'd be surprised at how many of us do that. See at first it'll seem stupid and you'll wanna throw up your hands and walk away – don't. Hang in there until you give your reflection one hell of a comeback it'll leave on its own," Danny winks, making Jamie's face finally break into a warm smile.

"Thanks for um…you know not thinkin' less of me."

"Never. You know you can always talk to me about anything. If I think you're bein' paranoid for nothin' I'll call you on it. But this is a legitimate concern. Alright I gotta run before I'm practicing some other lines in front of Linda," Danny smirks. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Goodnight and um…thanks."

Jamie watches Danny head the opposite direction to where his own car was parked before he gets into his car and the slowly heads for his apartment, Danny's suggestion bouncing around in his head. He glances in the rear view mirror a few times, wondering if perhaps last night was just a one off and he really was overly paranoid about being followed. _Snap out of it, _his brain commands as he reaches home without incident.

Jamie hurries inside, drops his duffle bag, locks the door and heads straight for the bathroom, dropping his jacket along the way. But Danny's words were true, as soon as he stands before his own reflection, he can't really take himself seriously.

"I know you," Jamie tries talking to himself. But as he peers at his reflection, he finds himself laughing and not able to give a serious reply. "This is stupid," Jaime grumbles as he turns to head out of the room.

_'You give up and he wins,' _Danny's voice rings in his head. The loving warning of course had to do with his time facing Sonny, but it an enemy – just with another face. _Go back and try again, _his brain urges, forcing Jamie to pause in place before turning around to face his reflection once more.

"I know you…the guy from the bar right? You're a cop?" Jamie asks himself in a louder tone, slightly coughing from embarrassment at the end.

"I…I am," he stammers before he offers a firm expression to himself in the mirror. "I am. You got a problem with that?" Jamie asks himself before he shakes his head and tries again.

"Yeah I am…so you wanna make something of it?"

"I guess you won't be offering me any of your product."

"Want me to arrest you now or later?"

And on it went for about an hour or two until Jamie was able to look at himself in the mirror, ask the question and then answer without sounding nervous, anxious or like it was the first time he had confronted an undercover foe while dressed in his uniform.

"Thanks Danny," Jamie smiles before he finally leaves the bathroom with a boost of inner confidence radiating from inside and heads for the kitchen to start supper. He flips on the TV and finds that by the time dinner is done, his anxiety is gone and he was wondering why he was so nervous in the first place. His brother was his hero.

Even his sleep that night was more peaceful than the night before with him seeing Jimmy's and then Sonny's face before he would offer them some angry comeback and they would disappear and his sleep would continue unhindered by nightmares.

XXXXXXXX

"You ready to go?" Jackie asks Danny early the next morning.

"Yeah…" Danny holds up his left hand as his right writes something down. "Hold on a sec…" he finishes and then looks up to see Jamie enter. He immediately sees that Jamie's outward disposition was completely different from the morning before he knows that Jamie must have taken his advice and now was reaping the rewards. And that made him feel instantly better inside that his little brother would once again be alert on the streets.

"Hey kid you lookin' sharp today," Danny calls out to Jamie as he and Jackie near Jamie before he was about to head into the locker room to change.

"Thanks for the advice, it worked."

"I can tell," Danny smiles as he pats Jamie on the back. "Makes me feel better. See you later okay?"

"Sure," Jamie nods after his brother before he heads into the locker room.

"Morning Reagan," Renzulli greets Jamie with a grin.

"Sarge about yesterday..." Jamie starts.

"We are all allowed one mistake right?"

"It won't happen again," Jamie tells him firmly.

"You get some help then?"

"Yeah…from the best," Jamie brags about his brother before he pulls open his locker to get dressed for the day. And unlike the day before, Jamie was back on his game, his instincts were alert and his gut calls were right on target. The day was able to then progress without incident.

"So how was it?" Danny asks Jamie after his shift was over.

"I can't thank you enough. I wasn't rattled at all today and if I run into him…I'll um…I got it covered," Jamie confesses.

"Well dad did it for me so it was my job to do it for you," Danny pats his brother on the back. "I got about an hour before dinner…buy me a beer to celebrate?"

"Me buy?" Jamie chuckles.

"Yeah you were the one enlightened remember? So this is you thanking me. So let's go."

"Okay I'll meet you there. I need to get some groceries afterward."

"Okay see you there," Danny tells him.

Jamie heads outside for his car, his mind already going into downtime mode as he as gets into his car and heads for the bar to meet Danny, unwind and just relax before he heads home to call it a night. Jamie brings his car to a stop, seeing Danny's a few car lengths behind and heads for the door. But just before he is able to enter, a somewhat familiar voice pulls him back with a very familiar statement.

"Hey…I know you."

Jamie stops in place, the voice instantly registering and the color draining from his face as he slowly turns around to face the last person he had wanted to see.

_Oh no, _Jamie whispers in dread.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what will Danny do if Jaime is delayed? Will he inadvertently ruin things for Jamie? Or will Jamie do that himself? Who else is watching? Hope you are still linking this story and please leave a review before you go and thanks! And if you have only alerted but not reviewed I would love some feedback as to why you alerted and thanks in advance.


	3. A Growing Threat

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – A Growing Threat**

**A/N: **I hope you are all still enjoying this story and thanks for the reviews (you know like the last story that I do use some of the ideas and of course it helps me to know to either or shorten the story). Hope you like this update also.

* * *

><p>Jamie stands frozen in time before the last person he wants to see – possibly ever.<p>

_'Hey I know you…Noble Sanfino…'_

_'Jimmy…' _Jamie had replied with his undercover name. His brain frantically races for a few seconds, his eyes not daring to dart into the bar to where Danny was for fear he'd betray himself and his brother. _Oh no…not now. _But he knows that he can't stall forever, that would also arouse suspicion.

"You uh…need a better opening line," Jamie answers offhandedly and the man before him offers an easy smile.

"Yeah I guess I do," Noble offers with a shrug. "So…where you headed? Inside?"

"No I was just leaving," Jamie stammers. "I thought I had forgot my keys," he pats his pocket. "Got em. So goodnight then."

"Hey wait a sec," Noble's hand shoots out and quickly grabs the edge of Jamie's jacket and then pulls him back. "I owe you something."

"Oh you don't…"

"Yes I do. You saved my life and I have been looking all over this damn city for you. I mean I was out of it but when I woke up in the ER, after having my stomach pumped…god what an ordeal that was," he groans. "Anyways I tried to find out afterwards who you were but they closed the damn bar down. Selling booze to minors."

"I heard that. Well I'm glad you're okay. But really…"

"Jimmy," Noble's tone turns serious. "I really wanna buy you that beer and say thanks."

Jamie looks at him, his heart racing and his mind wondering what Danny would now do when they entered together. Maybe another bar?

"I really gotta go."

"Yeah where to? Work?"

_Work? _Jamie's undercover back-story was never solidly established. What if he made up something and then he was called later by the OCCB and the stories were different? What if started to perpetuate a lie and wasn't able to keep it up. _Think Jamie…think…not work but..._

"No a friend is in the hospital. And I'd rather not say why if that's okay."

"Yeah no worries. But it's just one beer," Noble insists, this time wrapping his long arm around Jamie's shoulders and literally forcing him through the doorway and into the same area his NYPD Detective brother was waiting for him.

Danny hears a small commotion and looks up to see Jamie and another man enter; the man's arm around his brother's shoulders. But it was the look of sheer uncertainty and veiled panic in his brother's eyes that told him the whole story. This was the man he had been fearing to run into; that nightmare was now coming to fruition.

_Damn it! _Danny's mind curses. He couldn't fault Jamie but knows that his brother is ill prepared, especially if this guy really is a strong arm for the Cappezari crime family. If this guy starts to ask questions, then what would Jamie say? Did he have a work alibi established? Family story? Personal history to expand upon? No...nothing was set up - Jamie was flying blind and that usually spelt disaster. These guys were trained to sniff out cops; he couldn't let that happen to Jamie.

Danny watches with only fleeting glances as Jamie replies with short, terse answers and knows he has to act or it could end up costing his life and the budding investigation. They each take a bar stool a few down from Danny, Jamie giving him a small glance when Noble had his head turned toward one of the waitresses, his eyes begging Danny for help.

The easy way to end this would be to just pull his badge and tell the guy who he was and it was game over; then he'd never see him again or have to worry about a call from OCCB. But then he remembers his father's words that the division had tried so hard over the past several years to get a man on the inside that could be trusted and always failed. How could he screw that up now?

He needs a miracle and fast. He thinks about making a call, faking the fact that his "so called" friend in the hospital was in urgent need of attention and he just had to go. Trouble was, this is his first big undercover test and he wasn't used to thinking on his feet, especially to save his ass and his job at the same time. He was ill prepared and inexperienced and sinking fast. Panic equalled mistakes.

"So tell me about yourself Jimmy," Noble pipes up, forcing Danny to inwardly cringe a few feet down.

_Do something…get Jamie the hell outta here! _Danny's brain commands. He glances over and notices Jamie's fist tighten around the bottle of beer he was just given. Fear leads to panic and panic leads to costly mistakes. _Act now! _His brain urges.

"Oh not much to tell."

"Oh come on…clean cut guy like yourself…askin' for…well what you were askin' for the other night," Noble leans in and whispers into Jamie's right ear. "Got a girl? Unless you know you swing…that way?" Noble smirks as he takes a swig of his beer.

"A girl…I …"

_And that's my cue, _Danny reasons in his mind as he slams his beer on the table, forcing Jamie, Noble and the bartender to look up in shock.

"You _had _a girl you loser," Danny scowls as he stands up and then heads for Jamie, his mind praying this will work and that Jamie will just go along with it. "So what's your answer _Jimmy?_"

"I said I was sorry?" Jamie asks weakly, drawing a quizzical glance from Noble on his right.

"Who are you?" Noble looks at Danny and asks point blank.

"Your worst nightmare pal. But I got some private business with my sisters heartbreaker here and it don't concern you," Danny states gruffly as he grabs Jamie by the arm; not wanting to lock eyes with Noble too long. Jamie might be unrecognizable right now, but he wasn't. "A word outside please."

Jamie looks at Danny and knows he has to offer some kind of protest in order for it to look real. "I already told her sorry."

"Yeah well your lame ass excuse doesn't work for me."

"Hey buddy," Noble huffs as he turns Danny back to him. "He said he was sorry."

"Guess I'm a slow listener," Danny frowns with an angry glare. "And so are you…did I said it concerns you?"

"Whatever," Noble puts up his hands as he turns around. "Lovers quarrels…" he mutters as he takes another sip of his beer.

"A word Jimmy."

"Fine. But if I tell you what I told her will you get off my ass for good?"

"We'll see," Danny sighs as he waits for Jamie to stand up.

"Another time," Jamie says to Noble as he tosses a few bucks on the bar. "She was a hard one to get over."

"Yeah that's what she said about you romeo," Danny snaps as he ushers Jamie out of the bar. "Just keep walkin'."

"But my car…" Jamie tries to protest.

"Did he see you in it?"

"No," Jamie answers in truth. "At least I don't think so. Damn it, I don't know."

"Okay get in and don't stop until you meet me at the park a few blocks down. Got it?" Danny's firm voice is heard in his ear.

"Not home?"

"We have to make sure he's not got a tail. Now move."

"Got it," Jamie answers as he hurries for his car, gets in, manages to turn it on with slightly trembling fingers and then heads for the park, glancing in the rear view mirror to ensure that it was only Danny that was following him. As soon as he reaches the park, he quickly shuts off the engine and leans back in the seat, his heart racing so fast it was making his head spin.

"Hey…you okay?" Danny asks, gently touching his brother's shoulder.

"I feel…sick."

"It's just nerves. Come out and walk it off for a bit…get some fresh air."

Jamie nods as he gets out of his car and slowly starts to walk toward a children's play set with Danny at his side. "I screwed tonight didn't I?"

"What? Hardly," Danny replies in haste. "I was proud of you in there."

"What?" Jamie stops walking and looks at Danny in surprise. "But I…Danny I was caught off guard and didn't know what to say."

"That is OCCB's fault for not giving you a credible back-story not yours."

"They didn't know."

"And neither did you," Danny smiles as they both sit down on a nearby bench. Danny looks at the monkey bars as his mind starts to drift back to when Jamie was little and they would come to the park; his task always to watch over his youngest sibling.

"Lookin' at that thing makes me remember you as a little kid and now…" Danny turns to face his brother. "You're an undercover cop makin' me proud."

"Danny I was scared."

"You were scared of screwin' up the case and that is a legit fear. I was worried for you to so that's why I ran interference - this time. Hopefully you'll talk to dad tomorrow and they can at least establish something credible for you so that when you do run into this clown again you'll be able to just go with it one on one."

"No, I was scared," Jamie gently moans as he pushes himself away from the small bench and heads toward another part of the playground, settling on the edge of one of the climbing bar contraptions.

"Scared of what? Jamie you face baddies all the time, this guy…" Danny asks as he catches up to his brother once more.

"Maybe I should have pulled my badge and been done with it," Jamie looks at Danny with a frown.

"Kay I'm not gettin' it because I was there and you did nothin' wrong."

"I'm scared of getting a call to go in and something might happen…"

"You'd have a discreet wire on you at all times when you're with them. Trust me they…"

"No, I mean if things were to get out of hand and you or dad or Erin or…"

"Anyone got hurt," Danny huffs as he pats his brothers back. "Always the peacemaker huh."

"Always," Jamie sighs as he looks over at Danny. "I don't know if I can do this. I mean when Noble came up…"

"Wait his name is Noble?" Danny smirks. "How hypocritical. Carry on."

"I just kept wondering as we walked into the bar, what's gonna happen to Danny."

Danny looks at Jamie and frowns, seeing the real fear and concern in his brothers warm blue-grey eyes and then just shakes his head. "I can't tell you what to do. I know the street code and I woulda backed your play. This is all new for you can I can understand you being freaked. But you better decide right now what it's gonna be because if you do decide to press forward the day might come when even a single look could betray you and kill us both," Danny utters, not realizing at the moment the future truth of his words.

"Danny…"

"I'm not sayin' that to freak you out but I am sayin' that to give you an idea of what might come. Is it worth it to be part of possibly the biggest shakedown of a crime family in city's recent history? Hell yes it is, but only if you want it that badly. Otherwise walk away right now. Once you go forward there will be no room for being scared. You worry about me…sittin' here tellin' you all this makes me worry about you even more," Danny concludes and Jamie just mutters under his breath.

"What?" Danny queries.

"Just something Sonny always said to me about you worrying about me."

"Well he might have been an idiot, but he wasn't a liar – all the time," Danny admits with a soft grin. "So lets go talk to dad and at least tell him what happened and then go from there. Okay?"

"What if I go under and can't talk to anyone…in the family I mean, the whole time?"

"Well I think we established that you at least know me. Trust me kid, you ain't gettin' rid of me that easily. See you back at dad's."

"Okay," Jamie nods in agreement. In truth it was a huge unknown he was facing because tonight he did get off pretty easily thanks to his brother's quick thinking and their quick actions. But Noble Sanfino, if that was even his real name, didn't strike Jamie as a man that gave up that easily. At least next time he'd have something more to talk about and would hopefully feel a bit more confident coming face to face with the mob member.

But as he heads for this father's house, Jamie's mind realizes that with him pondering his next moves, meant he had already non-verbally committed to the call that he hadn't even gotten yet.

_'As your PC I'd say sure…as your father…'_

"No…" Jamie utters out loud. And that is why he was torn. But as his grand father had correctly reminded him the other night after dinner, he was his own man and couldn't always be thinking about what his brother would do or basing his professional decisions on what his father might want.

"Why me," Jamie moans, not noticing the car following behind him at a discreet distance.

XXXXXXXX

_"How'd it go?"_

_"Big brother ran interference as suspected," the person in the car answers with a laugh._

_"He's going to be an irritation."_

_"We'll string him along until a much bigger irritation comes along and then arrange an accident."_

_"An accident?"_

_"Well officers being killed in the line of duty does seem to be the Reagan motto. Don't worry Sir, I got it covered."_

_"You said that with Sonny."_

_"What will it take to prove myself to you for good?"_

_"You know what…the final death stroke."_

_"That's coming."_

XXXXXXXX

Frank listens to Jamie tell his side of the story, how he first ran into Noble and then Danny's side of when he ran interference and then they left and came here. He could always tell when Danny was leaving stuff out but if it wasn't pertinent to the case, details of which he knows his son would disclose, then it must be personal with Jamie and that was between them; a bond he wasn't about to try to break. If Jamie was drawing closer to Danny, seeking him out for some private help, maybe even guidance, he for one was happy; Danny would never steer his brother wrong.

"Well thanks for telling me all this," Frank looks at Danny and then at Jamie, talking mostly to his youngest. "I'll um…talk to Detective Salter down at the Crime Division tomorrow and get back to you."

"What is it?" Danny looks at Frank's expression and asks, drawing Jamie's glance back to their father.

"I'm just worried about how he was able to seek out Jamie so easily. That part of town isn't the Cappezari turf."

"You don't think it was just a coincidence?" Jamie asks in haste.

"I don't know so it's nothing to panic over," Frank tries to assure his son. "Just means you need to keep your wits about you a bit more than normal."

"If I keep dodging him, he'll really get suspicious," Jamie frowns.

"That we can't control. Now it's late so you both need to just get home and call it a night. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight dad," Jamie offers his father with a tender smile as he hugs him.

"Goodnight son."

Frank watches him leave and then looks at Danny with a heavy frown. "Do you think it was just a coincidence?"

"No," Danny replies with a frown as big as his fathers. "But they won't assign me undercover with him. I've been in the news a bit too much. As it was I took a big chance tonight."

"But you weren't there long enough for him to finger you," Frank reminds his oldest. "Lets play it by ear okay? I'll talk to Wade tomorrow and for all we know this could be moot."

"Right," Danny nods as his head. "Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie leaves his father's feeling still uneasy. After his discussion with Danny, his mind was a bit more at ease about the whole scene with Noble but after discussing it more with his father and brother together, his anxiety hadn't lessened to the extent he wanted.

Remember that he still needs some groceries, Jamie makes a small detour before he heads for home, stopping just outside a small grocery store and then prepares to head inside to get a few things and then get home to make a modest supper and just unwind. Tomorrow he was to report directly to his father in the morning and get further instructions.

But just before Jamie is about to walk into the store, he notices two men arguing and then one starting to push the other up against the wall.

"Hey…what's going on here?" Jamie asks as he nears the two men. But just as he approaches he stops, recognizing them from earlier in the day, the two men that he had thought were talking to him just as he left the gym in the morning. "Oh it's…you two. From earlier right?"

"You again, huh," one of them looks at Jamie and snarls.

"Yeah you just can't keep your nose out of our business can you," the other pokes Jamie in the chest.

"Listen I…" Jamie starts only to be surprised by a punch to the stomach. But just as his body is about to double forward, each man takes an arm and starts to drag him toward a darkened alley.

"Well we'll teach you to mind your own damn business!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so are these two just guys just a coincidence? Or is it a message and from who? ANd how will Danny react when he sees Jamie next? Hope you liked how Danny pulled Jamie b/c he's not gonna be made just yet hehe more to come so hope you are all still liking it and please review before you go and thanks in advance!


	4. Its in the Fine Print

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Its in the Fine Print **

**A/N: **For those that have alerted but not reviewed I do hope I'll hear from you soon as that would be much appreciated. I also want to thank everyone so far who has reviewed, it makes me know my time spent writing for you is worth while. Hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p>It wasn't enough to send him for a trip to the hospital, but when the two men were done with Jamie and his body merely sags to the cold ground in the darkened alley, he was actually hoping an ambulance would stop by. Most of the hits were to his chest but a one caught him on the lip and the eye so there would be telltale signs of a struggle the following morning. Thankfully, though, nothing was broken or even cracked. They had yelled more threats than hurled punches, which in hindsight was a very good thing.<p>

"Damn…it," Jamie curses as his left hand immediately wraps around his chest and his right tries to prop him up to a sitting position. He manages to get to his knees and then squints around the area, feeling his anxiety and fear start to rise. His gun was still in his inner pocket and nothing was taken. He had merely pissed them off a second time and they showed him they were angry about it, at least that's what Jamie tells himself as he tries to stand up.

"Ahhh…" Jamie's lips softly utter as he flops back down to a seated position. He crudely wipes his lip before his tongue can take in any more of the coppery sensation of his own blood, his stomach wanting to lurch from the taste. Despite the fact that his head was pounding and that he still needed the groceries, Jamie forces himself upright and slowly limps back to his car, getting inside and just sagging into the well worn front seat.

_"Think he'll take the warning seriously?" One of his attackers asks the other from a discreet distance. _

_"Nope…and that's what 'he's' counting on," the other laughs as they drive away into the night._

Jamie finally starts up his car and then carefully heads for home, his stomach gnawing from hunger and his head pounding. Hopefully he could avoid his brother tomorrow as he knows Danny will probably go into overly protective mode which at times was stifling. _Shoulda __just __walked __away, _his mind tries to reason. But he couldn't, it wasn't in his blood and the two men were counting on that.

Jamie reaches home, angry at himself for not pulling his gun and identifying himself before just barging in. How on earth could he handle an undercover assignment if he couldn't even handle a pair of street goons with a minor altercation.

"Oh damn," Jamie curses as he looks at his slightly battered and disheveled appearance in the mirror before reaching for a facecloth. He warms it and then gingerly starts to dab his eye and lip, not wanting to even look at the growing purple bruises on his smooth chest.

"Broke up a scuffle and I was outnumbered," Jamie mumbles to himself the excuse he'll hand his partner in the morning, telling himself to do anything and everything in his power to avoid his brother and the myriad of questions that might follow. He turns on the hot water for a shower and slowly starts to strip, finally daring to turn around and gaze with misery at the aftermath of his interference.

Jamie can only shake his head and grunt at his appearance before he steps under the hot streams of water, grumbling again as the searing liquid teases his tender skin. After his shower, he dries, changes and literally collapses in his bed, not getting up until the morning.

But just before he actually wakes up, his mind once again pulls him into a very surreal nightmare. He was undercover, in a club with Noble on one side and Danny on the other. Both were laughing at him before they each draw a gun and aim it at him.

"NO!" Jamie shouts just as he raises his hands to either side and they fire at him and he instantly wakes up. He slumps back down onto his bed in a heaving mass, his right hand resting on his damp forehead before slowly sliding downward to gingerly touch his black eye.

"Great," Jamie groans as he roughly rolls out of bed and heads for the kitchen, starting the coffee and then heading for the bathroom to survey the early morning damage. The swelling had gone down a little and his busted lip wasn't as angry looking as the night before. All in all it wasn't as bad as he had feared the night before.

"I can do this," Jamie gives himself a firm nod before he leaves to get dressed. "Just gotta avoid Danny today," he utters, knowing that'll be harder to do than he wants.

As soon as he enters the precinct, Jamie heads for Danny's area and carefully peers around the corner, hoping his brother wasn't in yet or if he was he was distracted. _Nothing!_

"Hey kid," Renzulli slaps Jamie on the back, forcing the youngest Reagan to jump before turning around. "Whoa…what's her name and what didn't you do last night?" Renzulli smirks as he points to Jamie's black eye.

"Tried to break up a scuffle and I was outnumbered."

"Was a girl involved?"

"No."

"Was it life or death?"

"No."

"Did you draw your gun or identify yourself?"

"No."

"Shall I give you the dumb ass badge now or later?" Renzulli huffs as he and Jamie head for roll-call.

"Later," Jamie groans. "It was no big deal. Wrong place at the wrong time," Jamie retorts as he slides into a chair beside his partner.

"Yeah, heard that before," Renzulli just shakes his head as he snatches the keys from Jamie's fingers. "Guess I'm drivin' today."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Reagan, you even listening to me?" Jackie asks with a frown, making her partner nod but not look up from his file.

"Well I know you're not into porn," Jackie smirks as she stands up and then peers over Danny's shoulder to see what has his attention so distracted. "Who's Noble Sanfino?"

"Not sure yet," Danny closes the file and then looks up at her with a frown. "Maybe nothing."

"The Cappezari crime family isn't nothing," she folds her arms over her chest. "You involved in somethin' I should know about?"

"This isn't for me," Danny replies under his breath. "I…I honestly don't know yet. Just a name I came across and wanted to know who he is. As you can see…not much," Danny puts the file into a drawer and closes it.

"A closed drawer file is serious stuff for you Danny," Jackie calls him on it. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Honestly stuff I don't know myself," Danny confesses as he looks up at catches Jamie and Renzulli out of the corner of his eye. _I wonder if Jamie heard from OCCB and got that back story yet? _He sees Jamie offer a half turn and then narrows his gaze at what appears to be – a black eye? _What the hell? A fight? When? _Danny's mind races with questions as he slowly gets up and heads for his brother, his mind recalling that Jamie said he was going home right after they had finished with their father. Was he ambushed? Followed? Where was he attacked? Or was it all just a shadow?

"Jamie!" Danny calls out; only getting a small nod from the other side of his face before Jamie quickly darts outside and his opportunity is lost.

"What's goin' on?" Jackie inquires.

"Not sure," Danny turns back to her with a shrug.

"Danny?"

"Nah personal...family stuff. It's okay I'll call him after shift. Ready to roll?"

"I am."

XXXXXXXX

"Did you need to talk to Danny back there?" Renzulli queries as they get into their patrol car.

"Nah I can wait til later. I'm sure if it was urgent he woulda called on the phone," Jamie replies as he looks out the window.

"So what really happened last night?"

"Seriously Sarge it was a scuffle and that's it," Jamie concludes, not wanting to add that it was just two guys that caught him off guard. _Danny woulda been able to take them both down, _his brain laments. _Maybe you need more time in the gym._

"Alright then," Renzulli knows to drop it, glancing over at Jamie once more before they hit their turf to patrol.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure your son is up for this?" Seasoned Gang Task force supervisor and lead Detective Wade Salter asks Frank mid-morning.

"You need a man to penetrate them and so far Jamie has had some success."

"Talking to one of their flunkies isn't the same as going up against Carlito Cappezari. Frank the man makes Al Pacino in Scarface look like an amateur."

"Trust me Wade, I know that," Frank replies with a sad sigh. "But what else can I do? Jamie has bumped into Noble Sanfino twice and each time convinced him that he's no threat."

"Unless last night comes back to bite him in the ass."

"Danny took precautions," Frank retorts.

"I get that and it's great that you think its all good. But you wanting me to prepare a whole back story and prep your son…he might never seen him again."

"Is he on your list to call?"

"Frank..."

"Wade tell me the truth," Frank insists.

"Yes, top of the list right now. But it imght never..."

"And he might see him again tonight. Make the story Wade, its not a request."

"And this has your blessing Frank?" Wade asks directly. "Sending your youngest up against one of the city's most ruthless leaders?"

"Let me know when it's done," Frank answers as he turns to leave. He wasn't about to sell his son's skills short but he wasn't about to give this dangerous endeavor his blessing either. He was now stuck and his hand was being forced – two things he hates most.

Frank heads back into his office and looks at a picture of Jamie and Danny taken on Jamie's graduation day. "I can't lose another…" Frank utters with a thick sigh as he picks up the phone and calls Danny.

"Did Jamie have another encounter?"

_"Nope…at least not that he told me. He was actin' kinda skittish this morning and dashed off before I could talk to him. Why what's up?"_

"Wade Salter's preparing a simple yet plausible and reliable back-story for Jamie just in case. If something more happens, we'll go from there."

_"No goin' back now huh?"_

"Danny…what can I do? OCCB knows the value of Jamie getting inside and Jamie hasn't said no," Frank frowns. "I can't make the decision for him or sway him with my…"

_"Fatherly paranoia?"_

"Concern," Frank corrects his eldest son with a small smile. "Besides…its just a precaution. I'll try to brief Jamie tonight. I left a message that he's to go straight home after his shift if he hasn't heard from Wade or myself on this matter so as not to run into Mr. Sanfino by accident."

_"Okay. And me? Dad you know you can't send him into this blind," Danny reminds his father._

"I don't know how much pull I'll have over that but you kinda put yourself into it last night without checking with them first."

_"Kinda didn't have a choice. Jamie was outta his league and I had to help," Danny retorts. "Want me to talk to Wade?"_

"No. I'm going to wait and see what he comes up with for Jamie. But he knows about your involvement last night and I'm sure he'll consider that also."

_"Who else is involved in this?"_

Frank leans back in his chair and rubs the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "You are still wondering about Sonny's connection to the mob and also who at the top is pulling the strings. We both know he owed the mob money but we don't know yet which ones. I'm working on that."

_"And Jamie?"_

"The Cappezari crime family has been on the radar before Sonny came…I'm working on that," Frank corrects in haste. "We'll talk later."

_"Okay got it."_

Danny hangs up with his father and then glances over at Jackie who was busy filling out paperwork and then looks over at the clock. He dials Jamie's cell number again but only gets empty rings in return. _Where __are __you? __Why __are __you __avoiding __me?_

"Reagan," Danny answers his phone, writing something down that pertains to his latest case before hanging up and gesturing to his partner it was time to get back outside. But he had already settled in his mind that as soon as he got back he'd search for his brother and if that failed then he'd go to Jamie's apartment.

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that his whole body was slightly aching for most of the day, Jamie had forced himself to bite back any painful surges that would make him a hindrance to his partner and slow his job in any way. However, his run-in with Noble Sanfino the night before and the two guys at the grocery store had forced his senses to be on overdrive so that by the time his shift is finished, his stomach is too tight to eat and he wants nothing more than to get home and just have a hot shower and unwind. His plan before running into Noble was to hit the gym after today's shift but thanks to the senseless altercation the night before his body wisely tells him to just take it easy and try again tomorrow night.

He had gotten a message from his father that Wade Salter of the OCCB was working on his backstory and to make sure he went straight home, not stopping for fear of running into Noble again with nothing credible set up. And that is what he intends to do.

Jamie quickly dresses out of his uniform and locks it just as he hears someone calling Danny's name. _Leave __before __Danny __sees __you_! His brain shouts in a panic, prompting Jamie to just mutter a quick goodbye and dash for the door.

Danny looks up from his conversation to see Jamie darting back outside and frowns. _Something __is __up, _Danny's brain ponders as he quickly excuses himself from the other Detective and rushes for the exit only to see Jamie hop in his car and drive away. He too had been given the same message from his father so wasn't surprised that Jamie just wanted to get into his car and head for home. But he had been quitter than usual all day and it was eating Danny inside. _What __if __he __is __having __second __thoughts?_

"Hey Renzulli."

"Hey Danny. Jamie leave already?"

"Yeah I think that poor kid just wants an early night you know. I mean after last night and all."

"Last night?" Danny asks in haste, wondering if Jamie had told Renzulli about the meeting with Sanfino. "What um…what did he tell you?" Danny's voice drops lower as he asks in an undertone.

"Hey it's no big deal. He's a big boy you know. It was just a scuffle. He did fine today."

"Scuffle?" Danny arches his brows in confusion. "Look what my brother told you stays with you okay?"

"Look Danny I know you worry and such but um…well he's you…you know Reagan. And that leap before you look stuff…well that's kinda known."

"Look before…what?"

"Just tell him to put some ice on that shiner."

"Shiner?" Danny's heart rate immediately rises.

"Yeah so you can't fault him right?" Renzulli smirks. "I mean uh…you woulda done the same thing. However, two guys I'm sure you woulda kicked their asses right?"

"Yeah…I woulda," Danny smirks in return as he mentally curses in frustrated anger. "Okay see you later."

"Yeah see you later," Renzulli tells Danny as he watches the eldest Reagan Detective turn and rush away. "Always somethin' urgent with them."

"Jackie I gotta see Jamie about somethin'. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Everything okay?"

"Not sure yet," Danny frowns as he grabs his coat. "Call me if you need anything."

Danny heads for his car with his mind spinning. _Scuffle__…__shiner__…__two __guys__…__rushing __in__…__typical __for __Reagan's__…_ "Damn it Jamie!" Danny curses as his fist hits the steering wheel. "What the hell happened?" Usually getting after other officers for using their police sirens in the pursuit of personal business, but he was willing to take the heat for this if he was called on it. But who would call him on it? His father?

Danny arrives at Jamie's and hurries inside, telling himself to slow his breathing and just remain calm until he hears all the facts. He nervously paces the elevator as it painfully climbs to Jamie's floor, his fingers fidgeting with the key ring in his pocket, something for his mind to do until he confronts his brother.

Jamie stares absently at the microwave as his less than gourmet meal continues to cook slowly, his body wanting to just slump down in front of the TV and wait for his father's call or just zone out in front of a mind numbing show. But a small knock pulls him from his thoughts and puts his panic in action.

He hurries to the door wondering by some small chance of fate if he had been found out by his mob target and he was in bigger trouble than the night before. He was right about one thing – it was trouble – but for him.

"Danny?" Jamie asks in shock as he looks at his brother standing in the doorway with a less than amused expression.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Uh nothing."

"Nothing my ass," Danny growls as he pushes Jamie into his apartment and slams the door shut. "So that's why you were avoiding me today?"

"I was busy," Jamie sighs. "This…this is nothing," he insists as he heads for the kitchen.

"Yeah so why did I hafta hear about it from your partner? I thought we talked more now?"

"We…we do," Jamie turns back to Danny with a frown. "It was something stupid. Two guys were arguing. I had seen them earlier and….and it was nothing Danny really. They got the upper hand on me and…I'm okay really."

"Let's see that," Danny's fingers gently turn Jamie's face back to him so that he can see the black eye and small cut on his lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine really. I mean it was mostly my pride," Jamie answers in remorse. "I shoulda been able to take them."

"Your fighting skills are pretty good. What happened?"

"They got the upper hand. I rushed toward them and instead of them telling me what was going on, they had my arms and that was it. I'm okay really."

"Two guys and all you get is a small fat lip and one little shiner?"

"They weren't boxers."

"Even still two against one...lift your shirt."

"Danny…" Jamie groans.

"Now," Danny demands.

Jamie slowly lifts his shirt to show some of the ugly bruises on his chest and then lowers his shirt back down.

"Damn it," Danny curses.

"I was gonna hit the gym tonight but um…I'm okay, really."

"Maybe you do need a desk job," Danny states in concern.

"What?" Jamie counters with a nervous chuckle.

"Jamie you are considering going up against one of the most ruthless and violent crime families who love to hurt guys on purpose. Tonight might have been a wrong place wrong time thing but you goin' in..."

"Danny this was nothing. It was a mistake I swear. Those guys…it was nothing, trust me."

"And what happens when the next nothing turns out to be actually something?" Danny counters.

"You can say I told you so?" Jamie offers with a weak smile.

"Damn it kid, that's not funny."

"Danny I'm kidding. Trust me this was nothing. I will be okay," Jamie insists not realizing that at that very moment his undercover backstory was getting a final signature of approval for go ahead – with a few pertinent details left out; like the fact that he was being moved into a targeted position and by the same man that his father was secretly working to bring down – The Blue Templar.

Danny looks at his brother and frowns. Something inside was telling him this wasn't just nothing. Without telling Jamie of course he tells himself in that moment that no matter if Jamie did get the call to go undercover he was gonna be watching him a bit more closely. It could mean his life or death and that was something he wasn't willing to leave to fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so we haven't actually been introduced to the head of the Cappezari crime family so I made that up (maybe this friday? woo hoo). If we get a name on Friday I'll either change the name or leave as it (depending on how much I have to change lol) Hope that's okay.


	5. Watch Your Back

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 5 – Watch Your Back**

* * *

><p>Danny looks at Jamie asleep on his couch and frowns. Like this he looks so innocent and vulnerable, almost defensless and it's that vulnerability Danny tells himself he has to protect. Jamie's wanting to go undercover with the Cappezari crime family and getting mixed up with the likes of Noble Sanfino was a bad move in his books but he could understand his brother's eagerness and wanting to prove himself to his father and the department. But at what cost? His life is too precious to waste on some two bit crime lord.<p>

Danny looks at the clock and knows he has to leave, it was getting late and he too is tired. Not really wanting to wake his brother, but knowing he has to, Danny gently nudges Jamie and watches as his sleepy eyes open and a frown is produced.

"Were you expecting me to carry you?" Danny smirks as Jamie rubs his face.

"No," Jamie offers a sleepy smile as he slowly sits up and then looks up at Danny.

"Jamie..."

"Danny I'm okay, really," Jamie lightly pleads with his brother. It was a stupid lesson to learn but one he did and is now hoping that Danny won't make a bigger issue of it. Danny merely nods, giving Jamie the outward appearance that he understands and will leave it alone, but inside has already promised to be his brother's shadow if at all possible when he's summoned by OCCB.

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Danny slowly heads for the door as Jamie wanders to his bed and literally flops back down, pulling a cover over him and falling back to sleep just as Danny turns out the light and bathes him in darkness. Danny gets outside and onto the street but stops when he sees two guys milling around a few stores down, two guys matching the description that Jamie had given him earlier. _Maybe I'm just paranoid, _Danny's mind ponders as he heads for his car and gets in. _I can't start to suspect everyone that looks – well normal. _So telling himself that there is nothing to worry about, Danny heads for home not realzing his gut was right - he does have something to worry about.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie wakes up the next morning with the phone ringing in his ear. "Morning."

_"Morning son," Frank's warm voice is heard. "OCCB will be expecting you this morning."_

"So it's a go then?"

_"Its more a precaution on my part."_

"But…"

_"You'll get the details from Wade, he's expecting you and Jamie…"_

"Yes?"

_"Choose carefully."_

And that was it, those two warmly spoken words told Jamie how much his father was worried but also that it was in the end his own decision. Jamie hands up and then looks at the clock before he pushes himself out of bed and heads for the kitchen, wanting coffee as soon as he could muster the energy to make it. Today, he fears was going to be very long and mentally straining.

Jamie walks into OCCB with a racing heart. Could he really do this? Taking the back-story was serious, it was the next step to actually walking into the dining parlor of the mob kingpin himself. But if he was invited in, he'd need a story that was plausible and could be checked and verified by the enemy.

"Morning Jamie," Wade Salter greets the youngest Reagan. "Ready to get started?"

"Yes Sir I am."

"Okay so Jimmy Riordan is your…"

Jamie listens as he's given instructions on his full name, work history, family details and then the man he'd be going to gather Intel on – Carlito Cappezari. The man had gotten his reputation by being a monster, taking delight in the slow and often painful and torturous death of informants, traitors and of course police officers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had seen the pictures, heard the stories and now wonders if his inexperience will lead to his ultimate demise. He was given further instructions by Wade on how to act, what to do and that he'd have a ghost shadow in the area at all times; but not at his side, nor when he was in close company with Carlito; that was reserved for him and him alone.

"And good luck," Wade slowly stands up and extends his hand. Wade takes Jamie's hand and then holds it for a few seconds as his face turns from a small smile to a serious frown. "I've lost two very good, very seasoned men to this monster. Don't play with the devil if you can avoid it – it's not worth it. A dead hero…is still dead."

"Got it and thanks," Jamie nods as he slowly takes back his hand, looking at the older man before him and hoping that he was coming across as confident and not the inexperienced rookie he was once again feeling he is projecting. He takes his back the undercover cell he was given earlier and then heads for the dressing room.

"Ah damn it," Jamie gently curses as he looks at his empty locker and realizes he's left his uniform in his car.

"What's a matter rookie?" Renzulli teases Jamie as he pats him on the back.

"Forgot my uniform outside. Be right back," Jamie huffs as he leaves his partner to only shake his head and then heads back for the exit door. He had parked on the street down about a block from the precinct, something he normally wouldn't do but something that was going to be life saving today.

Just as Jamie reaches his car, a hand reaches out and touches his shoulder, forcing him to jump back with a small gasp.

"Hey man…it's just me," Noble looks at him with a wide smile.

"Hey…Noble," Jamie lightly stammers as he pulls his jacket closed a bit further, not wanting his spare sidearm to show to the mob wiseguy.

"So…what are you doing in this area?" Noble nods in the direction of the NYPD precinct number 12; Jamie's station house.

"Damn parking ticket," Jamie grumbles as he slowly fishes inside his jacket pocket for something, praying it looks legit when he pulls it out. He quickly flashes Noble part of a dry-cleaning bill and then stuffs it back inside. "So um…what's going on?"

"Busy right now?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Come on. I wanna show you something," Noble puts his arm around Jamie's shoulders and directs him toward a waiting sedan with darkened windows. Jamie's eyes nervously dart around and his mind races with an excuse. He had already said he wasn't busy and had backed out last time thanks to Danny's well time interference. He now has little choice but to comply.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asks in haste, trying to downplay the nervousness in his voice as they near the back of the car and the door is pushed open by another man inside.

"To pay someone a visit."

"Noble…"

"Trust me you'll get a kick outta this," Noble answers firmly as he slightly nudges Jamie into the backseat and the bowels of the darkened car. "An eye for an eye," Noble whispers as he nods to the other man who pulls out a black hood and then places it over Jamie's head.

"Hey…" Jamie's hands instantly go up to try to remove it.

"Hold on there," Noble grabs his flailing arms and holds them down. "This is just a precaution for you and me."

"What's going on here?" Jamie demands, his face flushed and heart racing. "What's an eye for an eye?" He asks in fear. Had he been made already? Was this a warning of things to come? His body was weary from the day before and he wasn't even sure how long he could withstand even a simple beating.

"Trust me you are gonna be just fine. So just sit back and relax okay?"

"Relax," Jamie retorts. "We better be going to a strip club in that case."

Noble laughs as he pats Jamie on the leg and then all of them fall into silence. _What the hell is going on? Where am I going?_

XXXXXXXX

Danny enters the precinct and immediately sees Jamie's partner pacing with a frantic expression. "Hey Renzulli, don't fret they'll get more donuts very soon."

"Funny Reagan. Meanwhile where is my partner?"

"Jamie? What happened?" Danny asks as Jackie walks up to them.

"Your brother went out for his uniform and never came back that's what happened," Renzulli just shakes his head. "Somethin's not right as of late."

"Where'd he park?"

"Hell if I know," Renzulli shrugs as Danny turns on his heel and heads back outside with Jackie in tow.

"Okay what's going on? You know where he is right?" Jackie asks as she forces Danny to stop and look at her. "You better be straight with me."

"I honestly don't know," Danny replies in truth.

"This wouldn't have something to do with the Cappezari crime family would it?" Jackie asks in a hushed tone.

Danny looks at the inquiring dark eyes of his partner and frowns. "It might…Jack I swear I don't know. He's had a run in with one of their guys and OCCB has prepped a story for him. Why he's missing right now I don't know but I am worried and that's the truth."

"Yeah I know," she replies with a slight smile. "You're not good at lying."

"I can if I want to."

"To Linda?"

"Not if I want to live after that," Danny smirks as he turns and looks up the street. He finally spies Jamie's car and hurries toward it, with his partner at his side. "Damn the car's still here."

"Think they've taken him?"

"I…" Danny stops and looks at her with small panicked expression flashing in his eyes. "God I hope not," he gently hisses. "I am sure he was prepped this morning so at least he'll have some confidence in that but otherwise I…damn Jackie why'd he say yes to all this."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Without arousing suspicion or perhaps blowing his cover? No," Danny growls.

"Ah lack of control. Yean not a good thing for you."

"What if he's in trouble. He can't…more like he won't call the cops because he won't want to blow his cover."

"Even if it means his life?" She counters and Danny just cocks his head. "Right…forgot who I was talkin' to for a second. He's like you of course he won't."

"All we can do is…wait. You know how much I love that."

"Yeah another one of your strong points. Come on lets go keep busy by doing our job," Jackie slightly snickers as she turns and heads back for the entrance to precinct number 12; Danny slowly following.

Danny turns and looks once more at Jamie's car and inwardly curses. _Jamie you better be okay, I swear you better be okay._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie feels the car starting to slow and his heart rate starting to rise. What was he in for now? He feels his own gun poking into his side and slightly swallows, a nervous action not lost on the man beside him.

"No need to be nervous Jimmy," Noble smirks as he pulls the black hood off Jamie's head as he's helped out of the car. Jamie quickly blinks the dry dust out of his eyes and then looks around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The neighborhood is rundown and he can tell by the expensive cars dotting the road around him that it indeed was an area that dealers were to be found.

"So um…what's goin' on?" Jamie asks, trying to sound casual.

"A little payback. Something I think you'll like," Noble winks as he gestures for Jamie to follow him. With the driver and the other Cappezari thug behind him he has no choice but to nod and then follow, praying that he'll come out of this night unscathed. They all enter a small house where a man was sitting bound to a chair in the middle of the dingy living room with two others beside him.

"Do you know a Sonny Malvesky?" Noble asks out of the blue and Jamie's heart nearly fails.

_What the hell? Sonny? _There had been whisperings about Sonny being on the mob's payroll and owing them a large sum of money but he never woulda guessed this was the same family that he was now getting involved with.

"Um no…never heard of him," Jamie lies, hoping the small tremor of fear on his tone isn't detected by enemy flanking him on either side. "This him?"

"Ah no," Noble smiles as he pulls out his gun. "See Richie here…well he and Sonny were _friends _shall we say. The rotten bastard Malvesky stole money from me that Richie here earned by selling my product," Noble explains as he pulls a silencer and then starts to screw it in place.

_His product? Noble's dealing on the side? What's going on?_

"So I am giving Richie here a chance to tell me where the money is…where my hard earned money is…"

"I don't have it…"

"You know I should at least make you pay for my damn hospital stay!" Noble's voice raises before it falls again. "Jimmy here saved my ass…you tried to…"

"I didn't know…I swear Mr. Sanfino I didn't know."

"Mr…I like the sound of that," Noble smirks before he turns back to Richie with a serious expression. "Where is my money."

"I…" is all Richie manages before a piece of duct tape is put over his mouth and Noble fires. The bullet embeds itself into his lower calf, forcing Richie to scream in pain and Jamie's stomach to instantly lurch. His fingers clench and his mind races as he helplessly watches Noble near the trapped man and threaten him again.

_Danny…can I call Danny? _His brain quickly ponders. But he was given explicit instructions by OCCB not to interfere if a crime is being committed and only to take information. How the hell could he just stand here and watch a helpless human being tortured mere for some information? He had read the reports on the sadistic torment that both Sanfino and Cappezari were known for inflicting on their prisoners but to see it up close and personal was something he now wanted to miss. What had he done?

*bang*

Another shot and Jamie's back dampens from nervous sweat but his outward facial expression remains stoic. That is until Noble turns to him with the gun aimed. "Whadda ya say Jimmy? Think he'll talk for you?"

"What?" Jamie asks in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Well you told me you have a beef with anyone that hurts your friend. You called me friend so that means you have a beef with Richie here. So I'm asking you a favor…help me please? As a friend? Help me find my money?"

_What the hell? Is he serious? I have to shoot him? I can't…I can't shoot a defenseless human being…oh god help me…I can't do this. What do I do?_

"Here…take it," Noble shoves his gun into Jamie's open hand as he heads back to Richie and yanks the tape off his mouth. "Now my friend Jimmy doesn't like you either Richie…"

"Please…no more…" Richie blubbers.

"Then tell me what I want to know!" Noble demands as his fist slams down up on the table, making the well used cigarette tray jump.

"I don't…"

"Jimmy…you're up."

Jamie watches as Noble and the other four men look at him, waiting for him to either sign his death warrant by not complying or by confirming his allegiance and following through.

"Okay…"

Jamie finally gets an idea just as Richie speaks and aims for just close to his head and fires. The bullet nicks his ear, forcing him to cry out in pain and finally beg for lenience.

"Okay…okay just stop…please stop already…I'll tell you."

"Nice," Noble smiles as he slaps Jamie on the back. "Welcome to the family."

Jamie only nods and offers a weak smile as he hands the gun back. "He looked ready to confess," he adds in a quieter tone, his brain praying that his rapidly beating heart wouldn't give him away. He watches Noble walk back up the badly wounded man and finally gets the information he is seeking and then heads back to Jamie, with the silenced gun still in his hand.

"Looks like we have another stop after this," Noble grins just before he turns and shoots Richie right between the eyes, forcing Jamie's throat to seize. "No loose ends right?"

"Right."

"We'll celebrate after I get what's rightfully mine."

"So who's Sonny?"

"A guy who double crossed me. Was a cop," Noble remarks as they all head out of the house, leaving the corpse inside and then getting back into the black sedan. "He learned what it's like to lose our favor."

"Ah," Jamie nods as he watches the man beside him pull out the black hood.

"Jimmy doesn't need that," Noble replies as the man puts the hood away. "He's one of us now. Just had to make sure."

The car pulls away and heads for another seedy area of town, Jamie's brain still trying to process the events that just happened how the inclusion of the late Sonny Malvesky might complicate things. OCCB had assured him that all his NYPD pictures would be pulled, but now with Sonny's name coming up might that have meant they checked up on him? And if so would they have come across his face and remembered it? Or even Danny's? This isn't what he had expected.

They near the second house but since he was told that they were only here to pick up money he tells himself the worst is over and that he can just try to focus on getting his heart rate to slow down.

"I won't be long…feel free to get some fresh air and stretch your legs," Noble comments as he and the driver get out and head for the small house, leaving Jamie alone in the back with the third gunman.

"Get out," the man demands forcing Jamie to look at him in shock.

"Um what?"

"Get out now!" He growls and Jamie quickly scrambles out of the car and stands by the door, looking around at the even bleaker neighbourhood in a panic. He looks at the man who merely scowls and then turns away.

_What is going on here? Have I been made?_

A few minutes later Noble heads toward them, the man behind him carrying two large duffle bags of what he assumes is the missing money that Sonny had stolen from him. "One last thing to take care of," Noble nears Jaime, nodding to the man behind him to get into the car.

But just as Jamie turns to do the same, his right arm is grabbed, forced behind his back as he's pushed face first up against the car.

"Something you want to share with me _Jimmy?_" Noble's breath is hot on his ear as he holds Jamie in place.

"No…what's going…on?" Jamie manages as Noble pulls his gun and rests it on Jamie's rapidly flushing cheek; his heart about to give way that he's been made and this is the end.

Jamie feels the other man fishing inside his jacket and then pulling out his spare weapon as his brain goes into full fledged panic mode. Noble had just told him he was accepted and now this...why the hot and cold? Had he gotten a call inside the house?

"Want to tell me what this is about? And I think you know what I do to anyone that lies to me," Noble hisses as he cocks the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what's Noble gonna do? Has he made Jamie? And what happens when Danny finally catches up with his missing brother? I'm also going to focus on him going into the world of Carlito Cappezari and leave Phil Sanfino for the show so hope that's okay. I am just borrowing the mob and undercover storyline but am going to do my own thing like I did with Sonny in the first story.

I honestly hope everyone still likes this and please let me know your thoughts before you go and thanks so much – most appreciated!


	6. A Secret Backup Plan?

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – A Secret Backup Plan?**

* * *

><p><em>Oh <em>_god__…__what __have __I __done? __What __does __he __know? __If __I __li__e __I'm __dead__… _As much as his brain races to find an answer to Noble's demand, Jamie knows it can only be one thing – the gun. He musta saw the gun. But while he isn't about to tell him that it's a spare side arm for the NYPD, he has to say – something.

"I don't know you and I always carry…you meant the gun right?" Jamie stammers. "Or was it the dry-cleaning bill?" Jamie adds trying to sound not as scared as he's feeling inside.

Nobel slightly smirks as he eases back and allows Jamie's chest to take in a regular breath before Noble releases him completely and then turns him around to face him. His hands don't move as the tip of Noble's gun nudges open his jacket and his eyes drop to the piece shoved into the side of his jeans like the rest of the gang wore. No shoulder holster as that would have said cop for sure.

"Look I always carry so if that's gonna be a problem," Jamie huffs, his back damp and his heart rate racing toward the critical line. "I didn't know what to expect."

"I just don't like surprises," Noble replies seriously.

"Neither do I," Jamie agrees with a softer tone.

"Fair enough. And thanks…Jimmy, for not lying," Noble nods as he cocks his head to the right and the other man gets back inside the car. "Now…" Noble smiles as he leans in closer, his almost dual personality throwing Jamie for another emotional loop. "Let's go spend some of my hard earned money."

"Sure," Jamie answers as he slowly gets back inside the car.

The thick heat growing inside the belly of the car was forcing small dark circles to form as his body was slowly coming down off the adrenaline high. His stomach is enflamed and he wonders what might happen if he puts alcohol into it. If it showed he did throw up, would that show him weak or scared? And if that were the case would that blow his cover? Each second that now passes, makes him wonder if it really is too late to back out. He quickly glances at his watch and frowns. He wasn't able to tell Renzulli but if his partner was to ask his brother there really would be hell to pay. _Damn__it!_

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sure Jamie's fine," Jackie comments to Danny as they near a crime scene; the same scene that Jamie and murdering friend just left.

"Yeah," Danny nods as they both get out of the car and stand before the rundown shack. "Nice neighbourhood. Who called it in?"

"Obviously an out of towner," Jackie nods with her head to the newspaper delivery man talking to two uniformed officers. "No one else reports anything in this area for at least a few weeks, and then…"

"Yeah it's a corpse. He say anything useful?"

"Nope. Was delivering papers, heard a commotion a few doors down, waited and then went to check it out and called us."

"Did he see anyone?"

"Said he was hiding and didn't see faces."

"Maybe he's not from outta town," Danny huffs, knowing that anyone that reports a drug or gang hit in the area and saw something, even if they saw faces – never really _saw _faces. Danny and Jackie enter the dingy house and stand back and watch the crime scene forensic team work on recovering evidence around the dead man still bound to the chair.

Danny leans in closer and then stops, his nose picking up something other than the smell of blood.

"What?"

"Nothin'," Danny shakes his head. "Come on lets go talk to the witness."

"Danny what was that back there?" Jackie stops her partner just as they reach the sidewalk and are out of hearing distance.

"I know who was here."

"Who?"

"My brother. I know his cologne."

"What? Jamie was…wait do you think…"

"That he killed that guy? If they…maybe it was a test or..." Danny shakes his head. "No…Jamie's smart he woulda figured a way out or…"

"Danny are you sure?"

"No. Jackie he shows up for his shift and then vanishes? His cars still here and we know his phone is active. I can't call because…damn it Jamie."

"Okay so even if he did kill this guy…"

"Yeah we can say duress, that's not the point."

Jackie looks at her partner and knows the fear cascading in his eyes is for his brother's very life. Cozying up to the mob wasn't something to be taken lightly – ever. It was serious business. Life and death.

"He just met this guy Noble right? I doubt that scumbag would have Jamie do his dirty work yet but…"

"Detective Reagan," one of the forensic investigators calls to them as he approaches.

"Yeah what did you find?"

"This," the investigator holds up a small evidence bag. "It's NYPD."

Danny and Jackie stare at the small bloody NYPD pin and then exchange glances. "Thanks," Danny mumbles as they watch him leave and disappear back into the house.

"Who's pin is that? Jamie's?"

"No…Sonny Malvesky," Danny groans. "I got that dead bastard's number burned into my brain from lookin' at his files so much when Jamie went missing."

"Why'd he have Sonny's pin on him?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" Danny starts and then stops. "What was that guys name?"

"The Detective?"

"No the corpse."

"Richard Simmons? "Richie.""

"The exercise guy?"

"Yeah, Noble didn't like his last routine. No the mob snitch," Jackie retorts wryly. "Why?"

"We know that Sonny was crooked right? He owes…someone money; we think a mob family but don't know which. We never figured out who because when we seized his bank records he already had everything transferred out to an unmarked account in the Cayman's and it only led to a dead end. What if Sonny owed Cappezari money and this guy…"

"Stole it from Sonny?"

"Maybe…but why the pin? Blackmail?" Danny continues to postulate. "I hate theories. We need solid evidence," Danny lightly curses in anger.

"Well we know Sonny didn't come to collect because he's dead," Jackie continues. "So this guy Noble finds out where Sonny's money is here or who has it…"

"And arranges a meeting to make him talk. Which he probably did and then wham bam thank you ma'am he's dead and this guy Noble has some more spending money."

"So this Noble guy just goes around cleaning house then?" Jackie muses.

"Doin' the dirty work for Cappezari. Well at least we know he's not afraid to get his hands dirty," Danny grunts.

"Or live up to his name. And Jamie?"

"Better watch his ass," Danny replies softly. _Jamie__…__what __the __hell __are __you __mixed __up __with?_

XXXXXXXX

They reach the bar and Jamie's first thought is to run to the bathroom and throw up. Thankfully the pounding in his head had subsided and his stomach had calmed somewhat, but as they enter the bar he's never been too, Jamie's anxiety skyrockets once more. This isn't his familiar territory and it wasn't Danny at his side, he's in the den of the enemy and wondering what the hell he'll face next.

Instead of heading to the bar, Noble shuffles him over to a small private booth, merely pushing him inside and not allowing room for another seating suggestion. Jamie gives him a tense smile before watching Noble's hand move to his inside pocket to retrieve something. He watches with a small frown as Noble pulls out a packet of wrapped bills and places it on the table and then nudges it over with his fingers.

"A small token of thanks," Noble states with a smirk and a nod.

_Small? There has to be ten grand in there…_

"Oh I can't…"

"Take it? Sure you can," Noble grins as he leans back in the booth. "This is me thanking you."

Jamie looks at the man before him, wondering if he was serious or if this was another test or quite possibly an out right joke? But when Noble makes no attempt to take the money back, Jamie's fingers slowly extend toward his payoff.

_Payoff__…__damn __now __I'm __just __like__… _his mind pauses as his fingers do as well.

"Hey other guys send cards…that's just not my style. Buy something nice for your…oh wait…is she still your girlfriend? You know the sister of that jerk that interrupted us the other day."

Seeing that Noble wasn't about to back down and afraid that he might around suspicion, Jamie takes the money and shoves it into his inner jacket pocket. "Her…I'm still trying."

"What was with that guy anyways?"

"He's um…just overprotective. But it was kinda my fault."

"Ah this girl sounds pretty special. What's her name?"

"Her name," Jamie repeats.

"Yeah she has one right?"

"Of course," Jamie replies with a nervous chuckle. "Sydney," he inwardly groans. He wasn't about to give his sister's name as it was in the news more often than not. Sydney was gone…out of the country, it was safe.

"Sounds snobby," Noble smirks. "And her brother…what's his name? He seemed kinda familiar."

"Really? Yeah he's no one."

"His name?" Noble presses once more.

"David," Jamie answers weakly.

"David…never liked that name," Noble looks at Jamie with a wink. "Well you know they say that money can't buy happiness, but…" he leans in and pats Jamie's breast pocket, "it can buy forgiveness."

"Yeah I might do that. Get her something nice as a peace offering," Jamie shrugs. "How about you? You got a girl?"

"I um…I did," Noble pauses as he looks down at the glass of whiskey in his fingers. "She just didn't fit with the family."

"Your parents?" Jamie asks with a small frown, as Noble looks up and laughs and then pats him on the back, his hand resting there until he uses it to gently drag Jamie forward.

"If someone doesn't fit with _the family_ – they don't fit. You got me?" Noble asks in a sharp whisper; _family _of course meaning the one with the last name Cappezari.

"Yeah, I got you," Jamie nods as his eyes look forward, his lips curled upward into a tight smile.

"So what are you going to buy…Sydney?"

Jamie feels his body cringe and now curses himself for giving the name of his ex-fiancé. But he was already dealing with so many lies, it would be hard to keep track of them and keep his head on straight. He can only hope that this one doesn't come back to bite him in the ass. They talk a bit longer before Jamie excuses himself and heads for the bathroom.

But just as he enters, a hand covers his mouth and drags him toward the largest stall at the end of the bathroom. Jamie tries to pull the hand away from his mouth but his attacker merely clamps his hand down further as he succeeds in getting Jamie all the way into the stall and then slams the door shut.

"It's me," Danny hisses in his ear as he releases his brother.

Jamie twists around to face Danny and just shakes his head. "You scared the crap outta me."

"I'm returning the favor. What the hell is going on?" Danny hisses in a hushed tone as he locks the door.

"He surprised me today outside the station, what was I to do?" Jamie stammers in haste.

"Okay keep your voice down…you look spooked."

"How did you find me?"

"Your phone is active and figured since you didn't call – well anyone..."

"I couldn't," Jamie insists. "Danny I'm sorry I couldn't."

"I know," Danny answers in haste.

"I don't know what to do. I'm in over my head."

"Did you kill someone today?"

"How did…"

"Just answer me," Danny demands, his tone telling his youngest sibling to not try his patience any further or else.

"No…but I was there and…" Jamie stops as they hear the door open. Jamie quickly hops up onto the closed toilet seat and both of them hold their breath and their conversation until the person finishes their business and leaves. "I hafta get back out there…he'll get suspicious. Danny I need help on this…he gave me...this," Jamie pulls open his jacket and shows the money.

"Okay," Danny nods as he rubs his face. "As soon as you are done with this clown meet me at the park. It's open, I know but this way if you are being followed it'll be better than leading them home."

"Danny…"

"It's gonna be okay. Just go and…just be careful okay?"

"He knows Sonny."

"I know…"

"But…"

"Get going," Danny frowns. "We'll talk later. And Jamie…"

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back."

"Danny, I was out numbered and out gunned and had no way of calling anyone without blowing my cover. What do I do?"

"I'll figure something out. Just go."

Jamie gives Danny a nod and then heads back outside toward the booth.

"Was about to send a search party," Noble snickers.

"Had bad seafood last night so was um…well you know," Jamie smirks as he sinks down into the booth, not daring to look back toward the bathroom for even a second.

"Oh yeah…where was that?"

"Barneys," Jamie replies as he asks for a glass of water. "I think one of the mussels was undercooked."

"You know if you'd like to try some good mussels I have a place for you."

Jamie feels his anxiety lessen as the conversation changes from another lie to the talk about food and the best '_family__friendly'_places to eat in the city. He didn't see Danny leave and was sure since he didn't see his brother enter, he had stealthily escaped out the back without anyone seeing. But just knowing that Danny was that concerned and was able to track him down settled his mind for the daunting task ahead.

"Well thanks for the fun day," Jamie offers tongue in cheek as they near his car, still parked a few blocks down from the police station.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I'm having a party this weekend and I want you to come. You know just kick back and…hey bring Sydney with you…you know if you want...or come stag," Noble winks as he gently jabs him in the ribs.

"Sure…sounds like fun."

"No hesitation, good I like that," Noble states firmly; Jamie mentally berating himself for being happy over getting the mob wiseguy's approval.

Jamie wastes no time in getting out of the car and then watches as the darkened sedan pulls away and finally allows his body to sag into the stiff seat behind him. The day hadn't gone as planned at all and he now wonders what other surprises his new _friend _would have in store for him.

Jamie pulls away from the curb and heads for the park where he knows Danny should be waiting, his mind anxious to tell his brother everything that happened and get some advice in return. He sees Danny's car and deliberately parks on the other side of the lot before getting out and heading toward him on the swings.

"You sure it's safe here?"

"So far he only knows me as the obnoxious guy who is trying to protect his sister."

"Yeah he mentioned you today."

"What did he want?"

"Asked your name and such and um…well asked your sisters name also?"

"And what did you tell him?"

"That um…you're David and your sister is um…Sydney."

"What?"

"It's the only name that came to my head at the time," Jamie groans as he slumps down in the swing beside his brother. "I don't know Danny…I was taken off the streets, couldn't tell anyone…we went to this house and um…I had to shoot someone."

"You said it wasn't you," Danny stops moving, shoots out an arm and then forces Jamie to stop also. "Were you forced to kill that guy? Tell me the truth."

"No Noble took the final kill shot," Jamie insists. "I um…shot him in the ear," he sighs as he looks away. "Danny he was unarmed…tied up…beaten and…"

"And these guys mean business and to them life is cheap and yeah it sucks to just watch someone die in cold blood even if they're the bad guy. Why'd he give you money?"

"He said it was a thank you and he's not big on sending cards."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah for being there today and um…well I guess siding with him."

"Okay so you give the money to dad and…"

"I had no way to call for help Danny. I mean…now I'm sounding like a scared rookie again right?"

"Yeah…" Danny agrees, making Jamie's tormented gaze look up in wonder. "But it's only natural. Give me your phone…the Jimmy phone."

"Why?"

"Stop asking all the time and just listen. Next time I swear I'm bringing duct tape," Danny smirks as he takes Jamie's phone.

Jamie watches as Danny types in a number and name and then hands back the phone. "Sullivans?"

"It's a legit business but it's got my personal cell number instead. There is no message but you call that number…no matter the time of day or whatever and I'll track your phone and I'll be there. Its number one so you can even press it without too much notice. You don't even have to leave a message. I'll know."

"Danny…"

"You worried me today too kid. When I entered that house and smelt your cologne…I'm here if you need me okay? Screw OCCB. You ever need that you use it and we'll worry politics later."

"And Sonny? Do you think it was Noble that killed him?"

"Could be, we never found the real shooter and we know Sonny stole from the mob. Maybe it was this guy and this mob family," Danny shrugs. "Either way its serious business and you gotta stick with it now. Either that or join witness protection."

"Gee thanks," Jamie sighs as his face tenses, his eyes still fixed on the phone in his fingers. He knows that Danny is taking a real chance but inside he doesn't care about procedure either, in a tight situation, where is no one else he'd rather have coming to his aide than his brother. This backup plan was the best he could have hoped for.

"You gonna be okay?" Danny wonders as he looks at Jamie's while knuckles around the phone.

"He invited me to a party on Saturday…me and Sydney…if she wants."

"Well she won't want and you won't be going that alone," Danny assures him. "But we'll work on that later. Get this to dad, update him on what happened today and then go from there."

"Danny, do you think he saw me coming out of the precinct?"

"I doubt it," Danny shrugs. "But I don't know for sure. Guess you'll need to find a new parking spot."

_"Big brother is really starting to bug me," an angry voice mutters as he watches the two brothers from a distance through a pair of binoculars._

_"Actually it's perfect…we have them both right where we want them. We set a trap with little brother as the bait and then get two for one."_

_"Thought you wanted all of them?"_

_"Oh trust me, I take the two sons, I get the father as well," the voice laughs. "Make it happen."_

_"With pleasure," the watcher smiles as he focuses back on Danny and Jamie. "I'm gonna enjoy this."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I borrowed the phone idea from my last one shot (No Turning Back) b/c I don't think I'd have chance to use it in future one shots (I still might but we'll see) so am going to use it here and hope that's okay. Please review before you go as I would love your thoughts and thanks so much!


	7. Follow the Bread Crumbs

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – Follow the Bread Crumbs**

* * *

><p><em>'See what you did…this is all your fault…'<em>

"Danny…no…" Jamie's lips utter as he watches his brother raise his gun.

_'This is what happens when you don't fit with the family…'_

"Stop!" Jamie gasps as Danny fires the shot and his eyes fly open. His hands immediately touch his stomach only to find he's not been shot but is okay and thankful the nightmare is over. He slumps back into bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling with a heavy frown. What had he gotten himself into? Noble wasn't a fool and so trying to play him for one just might cost him more than a few nights sleep – his life? Jamie glances over to the Jimmy phone and feels his lips offer a small smile. _'You call that number…no matter what and I'll be there.'_

Those few words gave him small comfort but he knows that even if he did dial the number in a dire circumstance, how on earth could he guarantee that he'd be alive when Danny showed up?

With that troublesome thought Jamie flips onto his side and closes his eyes, willing sleep to come. It never does – at least not in the solid block he was hoping for.

XXXXXXXX

"You thinkin' on standin' me up again today Reagan?" Renzulli smirks as he approaches Jamie in the dressing room.

"Look Sarge…" Jamie starts only to stop when Renzulli holds up his hand.

"Danny told us somethin' was up with that case. You joinin' me today?"

"I can't," Jamie sighs. "I gotta give it one more day to just stay outta sight so am gonna hit the gym and then just head home."

"Ah the spoilt life huh," Renzulli teases.

"Not really. I gotta go to a party on Saturday and um…well it's not exactly how I want to be spending my free time."

"Well if you need a party crasher, just call," Renzulli winks before he goes to take his leave.

Jamie gives his partner a nod before he grabs his jacket and then takes his leave, heading for his father's office and then to the gym. The discussion with his father and detective Wade Salter went as planned, the money was taken into evidence, he gave his official statement, told them Noble saw his gun and about the party on Saturday. The one detail he left out was Danny finding him in the bar and then giving him the emergency number as far as he was concerned, that was him and his brother alone.

"Why don't you head to my place and keep your grandfather company instead?"

"So everything's okay right?"

"What do you mean?" Frank asks in concern.

"With my cover?"

"As far as we've heard, it is. But our Intel isn't as updated as…" Frank pauses as he looks at the nervousness in Jamie's warm blue eyes. "You know there'd be risks."

"Just didn't count on how many. Rookie mistake right?"

"Hopefully the only one," Frank winces. "You will be going alone Friday night. If it gets to the point where Noble insists on meeting Sydney…"

"It was the only name I could think of," Jamie groans. "Trust me it's painful for me to hear her name also."

"You will get through this just fine," Frank offers warmly. "We'll prep a female officer for when that time comes and you'll have that covered or you can stage a breakup and be done with it. We just need something solid on Cappezari and then you'll be done."

"So me testifying against Noble…"

"I'm afraid the killing of a street dealer by a mob hit man isn't that high on the priority list. Sorry we need something solid on Cappezari himself. Now if you had a recording of Carlito telling Noble to kill him that might be different, but we don't."

"And what about the Sonny angle?"

"Well now that we have a name I was able to cross reference Sonny with Noble and came up with a few traded emails that implicate Sonny in Noble's dealings and him having close relations with the Cappezari family. However, he's dead and Noble has his money back. But what I want is the man on the inside."

"The Templar?"

"Someone has worked very hard on the inside to erase Sonny's tracks without making themselves known. I have to tread carefully as well but I am making progress."

"What did you find?" Jamie inquires in interest.

"A few bread crumbs," Frank replies with a small smile. "But nothing for you to worry about."

"But dad…"

"Jamie, I got this," Frank tries to assures his youngest. "Did you get the clean spare weapon?"

"I did."

"Good, if the want to run that serial number they'll only find a piece bought by Jimmy Riordan."

"Really starting not to like that name," Jamie smirks.

"It'll be over soon," Frank tells him with a small frown.

Jamie and his father talk a bit more before Jamie takes his leave, heading for the gym and then to see his grandfather. Frank waits until Jamie leaves before he turns back to his computer and then logs into an area that very few have access to. He looks at the roster of a few undercover cops and then their pictures, not realizing that he is looking at two faces that were taking orders from another source – the same two faces that were assigned to his son by the elusive Templar and had already had a few run ins with him. But he would be seeing them around his son in a few days - if not sooner.

"Let's see who else is watching Sonny's files…" Frank mutters to himself in an undertone as he starts another search; not realizing that his every move was now being recorded as well as his son's.

XXXXXXXX

"I almost feel useless," Jamie lightly complains as he sits at the kitchen table with his grandfather later that afternoon.

"Useless? You hafta stay sharp going up against these clowns," Henry retorts. "This is what undercover guys do."

"Well I'm glad then that this is a one time thing."

"One time?" Henry counters.

"I swear grandpa this is it," Jamie insists firmly. "I can't take the stress."

"You and me both," Henry slightly snickers.

"Does um…dad ever…say anything?"

"Like about being upset you said yes to this whole cockamamie thing?"

"Yeah something like that," Jamie smirks.

"You're a Reagan, Jamie, would you have said no?"

Jamie looks at the older man and slightly shakes his head. "No," he sighs. "I want to bring them down as much as dad or Danny…or OCCB. I just didn't expect…well today."

"You mean the killing?"

"No because I know what these guys are capable of. It's just…"

"The possibility of being forced to break the law and then having to live with yourself afterward?" Henry asks softly and Jamie nods. "Risks of the job."

"Which I shoulda weighed more carefully before I said yes right?"

"Too late to go back now," Henry pauses as he studies the perplexed expression on his grandson's face. "Something else is up…what?"

"Sometimes I feel that Danny doesn't want me here."

"What?"

"I mean on the force," Jamie quickly corrects. "He hasn't said anything but um…"

"Thought things were okay between you two?"

"They are and um…well he helps me more than…than I deserve I guess."

"See you are probably too young to remember your father helping Danny and I know you woulda been too young to remember me helping your father," Henry smirks. "It's what we do."

"What about Joe?"

"Your father spent many sleepless nights when Joe started this first undercover assignment. Of course he and Danny worry about you, but he also worries about Danny just as I worry about him snooping around for this wily bastard," Henry lightly grunts. "But there is just no way we can sit back and watch without doing something…it's just not in any of us."

"And that's good?"

"Good or not, we can't change it," Henry shrugs. "You got good instincts, you just have to trust in them a bit more but that will come with time, you're on the right track kid."

"Thanks," Jamie nods as Henry pats his hand.

"As for Danny, he's proud. Trust me I know that for a fact."

The two of them sit and chat a bit longer, before Jamie offers to help with dinner, given the fact that he'd be staying. The hockey game comes on and thankfully the tense talk about the elusive Templar is put on hold until Frank arrives. Even then, they don't spend too much time discussing the job until after dinner.

By the time Jamie leaves his father's house, his mind was more settled than it had been in a few days. Maybe it was the fact that he had the backup number and knew that if he could just press the button on his phone Danny would be there. His alibi, so far was solid and there was no pictures anywhere in the NYPD database that a normal person could ID Jameson Reagan.

Jamie reaches home a bit less agitated than the night before but as he slowly moves around the quiet apartment his mind starts to dwell on the party the upcoming weekend. He didn't want to have to socialize with these people any more than he had to but realizes that when people are relaxed and even slightly inebriated they were more likely to let their guard down and possibly let incriminating information slip; at least that's what he's hoping for.

Would he be wired? Would there be more than one ghost outside? Would he be going alone? If not then who would be Sydney? He would hope for Jackie because he knows her but then would they want to pull her in for this also? But if it was another female officer that he didn't know as well, would the awkwardness show? Hopefully this time he can go alone…less hassle. Not less stress though. Either way he would be stuck.

The next morning Jamie gets ready to head in, but that he'd be working a desk so he didn't have to run the risk of accidentally bumping into Noble or one of his men. Now that he had been around more than just Noble, the department wasn't going to take the chance of him being seen by any associates either while he was in full NYPD gear; that would not only end the assignment for him but could jeopardize them putting someone else in right away.

"Desk duty," Jamie grumbles as he heads into the precinct and nods to his partner.

"Desk duty?" Renzulli frowns.

"Wasn't my call. Now I know why I don't want to work undercover."

"Hey at least you can brush up on your Solitaire score," Renzulli slaps him on the back. "Call if you need help."

"Funny," Jamie just shakes his head as Renzulli heads off.

"He givin' you a hard time kid?" Danny nears his brother with a small smile.

"Am stuck to a desk now," Jamie groans.

"It's just a precaution," Danny insists. "They don't want that pretty mug of yours recognized wearing blue."

"I don't just like waiting around."

"Now you sound like me," Danny winks. "Trust me it'll be fine. Just don't watch the clock. Did you hear from dad about the weekend party?"

"Yeah am going solo this time, but I doubt Noble will go for too long without wanting to meet Sydney. Detective Salter wasn't happy with that little curve ball," Jamie explains as they near Danny's desk.

"Couldn't be helped but you got another in for another officer so that's good."

"Danny who?"

"Me, when the time is right," Jackie's voice pipes up, making both Reagan brothers look up in wonder.

"Really?" Jamie questions as he looks from Danny back to his partner.

"She's experienced Jamie and…this is the very scary part…she _knows_ you," he smirks.

"Funny," Jamie deadpans.

"Another officer might not know you as well," Jackie shrugs. "And if something is even the slightest bit off…"

"Right but you two don't look like brother and sister, no offense," Jamie notes.

"It'll work if necessary. Trust me Jamie sending in an officer with similar coloring to me that doesn't know me isn't going to work either. We'll worry about that later," Danny sighs, his mind now worried that his brother might have a point.

"Wouldn't a breakup be easier?" Jamie ponders.

"Yeah but you got us another in…and Salter's takin' it," Danny explains. "Good or not he's takin' it for now. Did you get any details from Noble?"

"Yeah about an hour ago, texted the Jimmy phone. Dad has them and is making arrangements. But it's a private home so not sure how much he can really do."

"You're back will be covered," Danny assures him. "Trust me you'll be fine."

"Yeah? By who."

"You know I'll be there if needed," Danny tells him in truth in a lower tone.

"Alright we gotta run," Jackie tells Danny.

Now with her also a possibility of going undercover and them having seen Danny, the two seasoned Detective's calls were also closely monitored by the Chief so that they wouldn't be sending them into a situation where they could possibly be discovered as NYPD officers and put Jamie and themselves at risk.

Jamie watches them leave and then slumps down into the empty desk he's now assigned to for the next few weeks until he can get something solid on Carlito Cappezari and then would be pulled in the most plausible way possible; those details were not made known to him just yet.

A few hours into the files, Jamie feels his attention starting to wane and his frustration starting to grow and knows he needs a break; a walk, even a short one would be good to just stimulate his senses once more and ensure he came back with fresh eyes.

Grabbing his jacket Jamie heads for the front doors and then out onto the street, shoving his hands into his pockets as the cool autumn air starts to nip at his exposed skin. He had parked his car a few blocks down, in a covered parking garage out of sight and away from the general public. With his mind completely occupied with the coming party on Saturday, he doesn't notice the two men waiting for him as he enters the darkened ramp leading into the lonely parking area.

Just as Jamie reaches his car, a dark van comes to a fast stop beside him and before he can register what's happening, two sets of arms grab him and yank him backward into the van, the door is slammed shut and the van hurries away.

"He…" is all Jamie manages before a thick cloth is stuffed into his mouth and tied tightly behind his head, gagging him effectively. He thrashes about for all he's worth but with four arms trying to restrain him, it's a losing battle.

"Damn it, hold him still!" One of them curses as they try to cuff his wrists together behind his back.

_HELP ME! _Jamie tries to call out, nothing more than muffled words escaping the thick gag.

"Yeah who's gonna hear you in here Reagan?" One of them sneers.

As he tries unsuccessfully to keep his feet from being bound, Jamie twists his head to see his captors, but only frowns when he notices both men in the back with him wearing masks.

"Our faces don't matter," one of them mocks as he succeeds in tightly binding Jamie's ankles together and then letting Jamie rest on his side for the duration of the trip. He slightly struggles in vain but knows that he's not going to be free anytime soon without help.

The silence in the van only serves to feed his paranoia, his mind now racing with thoughts that this time he'd been made and was being delivered to his enemy to endure a painful death at his hands. _Danny! _Jamie's mind calls as he curses himself for not being able to get his phone. What good was a help lifeline if he couldn't use it to call for help?

The van starts to slow and Jamie's anxiety starts to heighten. Where were they? Who was waiting? And to what purpose? The side door opens and both men hop out and then each grab an arm and drag Jamie out, not caring about his bound feet as they drag on the ground.

He tries to once again call out in vain as they near a small building in another rundown area of town, both men still wearing masks and on one around to come to his aid.

"Alright let's get you ready," one of them snickers as he pats Jamie's flushed cheek.

"Aww don't look so scared, big brother will be here soon," the other mentions, pulling Jamie's frantic gaze to him; following their orders to take out both brothers - two for one was the order given from the top. Jamie was the bait.

_What? Danny? Why?_

One of them undoes one of the cuffs and then recuffs Jamie's wrists in front before he's dragged to the center of the small room and his cuffed wrists pulled up and fastened to a beam overhead with a rope, leaving him captive and very vulnerable.

"This is for me," one of them meanly hisses in his face before he lands a stiff blow to his tender ribs.

Jamie's body buckles from the blow, his lips grunting into the tight gag before the two hands steady him back in place. He watches with large eyes as the one of the men pull his phone, his real phone, the Jimmy phone saved only for when he was with Noble.

"How about a text to big brother," he taunts Jamie as he pulls up Danny's number and shows the display to a still struggling Jamie. He takes a picture first and then snickers when Jamie's lips try to offer an angry but muffled curse. "Yeah you'll just have to speak up here."

The masked man starts to type up a text but nears Jamie before he presses send.

"I saved the best part for last…see when big brother arrives and walks through that door…he's gonna be met with this," the man pulls out Jamie's spare gun and wags it in front of his face. "Bang," he taunts as he presses send.

_Danny NO!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So will Danny fall into the trap? And who knows that Frank is snooping into the crooked cops? Lots more to come so please review and thanks so much!


	8. Into the Lions Den

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – Into the Lions Den**

* * *

><p>Jamie's mind races with fear at the thought of Danny coming through the door, expecting to find him waiting for him and being shot in the process. He watches both masked men a few feet away whispering to each other before looking over at his helpless plight and snickering.<p>

"Don't you just hate waiting?" One of them mocks in a low tone as they slowly walk back up to Jamie's captive frame. Jamie tries to swallow as the one man starts to circle him, stopping behind but not saying or doing anything. He looks at the man before him and feels his fists tighten when a snicker is heard but nothing else.

"You know you really need to learn to mind your own business Reagan," the one behind warns as his fingers grasp the knot of the gag as well as some strands of dirty blond hair and give his head a painful tug backward.

With his feet bound, his hands quickly grab the rope above his head to try to steady himself from falling over, his captor's not having any mercy as they continue to taunt his helpless state.

"Why can't you just listen?" The one behind hisses in his ear. "But now…" he sighs as he pushes Jamie's head forward between his arms once more. "Now you'll have to be responsible for your brother's demise."

_Danny! _His mind calls in a frantic panic. Not wanting to show anymore fear to his captors than he fears he already is, Jamie's mind begs his heart rate to slow a little so that his chest could at least stop heaving and betraying his fear to the two men holding him captive.

"Hey…come here," the one growls to the other beside Jamie.

Jamie hears the one on his left utter a low grunt as he walks over to his friend, both of them turning their backs to Jamie as they talk in a low undertone. What they had failed to tell Jamie was they had just gotten a text from Danny, saying it would have to wait and if he was okay, to just come back to the precinct and discuss it.

So much for their plan to use Jamie as bait and then take out Danny before the big event on the weekend. However, they both know they'll get another chance at the youngest Reagan and his silent protector then.

"Well I guess big brother just doesn't really care after all," Jamie's main tormentor states smugly as he slowly walks back up to him and stands before him with narrowed eyes, the rest of his face covered by the mask.

"I say we just kill him now and be done with it," the other suggests, forcing Jamie's heart rate to increase but his expression to remain as placid as possible.

"What do you say Reagan? Wanna die here? Alone?" He smirks as he pulls out a knife and holds it up to Jamie's face.

Jamie tries unsuccessfully to swallow back a small lump of fear that had formed in his throat, but instead concentrates on trying to pray for some kind of intervention.

"No? Okay…another time then right?" His masked captor smiles as he opens the switchblade and then slices into the ropes binding Jamie's wrists overhead and merely lets him fall to the ground. But before Jamie can react, the man's fingers roughly grab his chin and jerk his head upright; his lips uttering a small groan that quickly gets absorbed the by tight gag.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll spend Saturday night in front of the TV – at home."

And with that final warning, both of them head for the front door, leaving Jamie still bound and gagged on the floor and take their leave, flipping off the small light and locking the door, bathing him in total darkness and sealing him inside the dingy tomb.

Jamie's fingers quickly reach upward and tug the thick gag from his mouth, finally allowing his lungs to take in a few full breaths of air; stale or not it helped to get his heart rate slowed a little.

His fingers then reach down to his feet, feeling for the ropes keeping him bound and frantically try to loosen them. But each whispered sound and taunting noise, force the youngest Reagan to halt in his actions, his eyes nervously darting around in the darkness to see what is watching him before starting up again.

He hears his phone starting to buzz and stops, his fingers racing from his now loosely bound ankles to the inner folds of his jacket where one of his captors had stuffed his phone.

"Ah damn it!" Jamie growls an angry curse when the phone stops, his fingers unable to get to it in time. He quickly turns back to his bonds and starts to frantically tug at the ropes around his ankles, finally getting them loose and kicking them off him as his phone rings again.

"Wait…Danny…" he huffs as he tries to get to his knees to get a better hold on the phone. He manages to grab the phone from his inside pocket and answers it on the last ring. "He-hello?"

_"Jamie?" _

"Danny…hey," Jamie tries to calm his breathing to a more normal pace. But as his ears pick up some voices outside, he stops, forcing his brother's suspicion to rise.

_"Okay kid what's goin' on? You texted me…"_

"What um…happened?"

_"What the hell do you mean what happened? I'm askin' you. You got…okay where are you? Are you okay?"_

Jamie looks down at his cuffed wrists and frowns. He has the universal handcuff key at home but how could he explain to a cab driver that he was handcuffed. School prank? That could work. He could manage to get his wallet and get home without incident.

_"Jamie?"_

"Yeah sorry some kid here is…never mind I'm okay now."

_"You're lying," Danny slightly snaps._

"No really…" Jamie tries to bite back his grunt as he tries to get at his wallet in his back pocket.

_"You said you had some evidence on a big case that you needed…"_

"Okay look I panicked. I…" Jamie pauses as he closes his eyes for a few seconds and then stands upright. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

_"Damn it Jamie…" Danny growls._

"I don't need help…I'm fine. Bye."

Jamie hears his brother mutter something and then hang up, forcing his face to wince and his lips to curse his own stupidity. But he didn't want to tell Danny that he was in trouble right now. He just wanted to get home, have a shower and regroup before he tells his father about the threat, not his brother. Jamie quickly shoves his phone into his jacket pocket and armed with his wallet at a discreet distance, dares to venture outside.

But as soon as he steps out of the small building, a hand grabs his arm and pulls him to the side. Jamie quickly tries to stop his attacker but as soon as he sees who it is he stops.

"Danny," he utters in relief. "Damn it."

"What the hell is going on? Huh?"

"With…"

"This?" Danny grabs hold of Jamie's cuffed wrists and holds him up, pulling his brother closer. "What the hell happened?"

"I was jumped okay," Jamie growls as he tries to pull himself free. "Danny let go."

"You are trouble you know? I mean seriously…you attract trouble."

"They came outta no where…in the parking lot down from the precinct…" Jamie stammers as he tries to pull away. "Danny let go – now."

"Funny," Danny slightly smirks before his face turns serious. "You tellin' me what to do."

"Look they sent that text message to you. You want proof, check my phone."

With one hand still holding Jamie's cuffed wrists captive, Danny's other hand reaches into his brother's pocket and pulls the phone. He finds the picture of Jamie bound and gagged and then looks up at his brother and frowns.

"Well I wasn't lying," Jamie huffs as he tries to pull himself free.

"What did they say – exactly?"

"They tried to set it up so that when you'd enter…you'd be shot," Jamie confesses softly as he looks away and shakes his head. "There was a driver and two guys…Danny I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I never saw their faces but their voices were the same as the other two guys."

"You mean the ones that you encountered a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"Glad I was busy."

"Yeah me too," Jamie agrees. "When you texted back you couldn't come, they told me to stay home on Saturday night and then left. Think they are Cappezari's men?"

Danny looks at the frustration in his brothers eyes and just sighs. "I think you are in way over your head with this case."

"What? Look this wasn't…"

"First you break up a fight between two guys, then you get jumped by the same two guys…now today two guys with the same voices…"

"They had masks and I was taken by surprise," Jamie argues back as he tries to pull free. "Danny let go already," he huffs in anger.

Danny turns to him sharply and glares. "I'm pissed."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Not at you…at least not anymore," he frowns as he starts to pull his brother toward the car.

"Can you undo these?"

"No," Danny replies firmly as he opens the door and pushes Jamie inside, slightly wrestling him into the front seat before he buckles him in place with his hands in his lap, trapped under the tight seat belt so he couldn't get free.

"Danny!" Jamie hisses.

But Danny merely ignores his brother's insistent plea as he pulls away from the curb and heads for Jamie's apartment.

"Danny…" Jamie moans as he tries to maneuver his fingers to get the belt free.

"Leave it," Danny warns and Jamie slumps back. "Seriously how were you going to get out of this one?"

"I was gonna take a cab and then call you," Jamie groans.

"And how were you gonna explain the cuffs to a cabbie?"

"College prank?" Jamie replies weakly.

"And this?" Danny leans over and fingers the gag around his neck.

"I woulda thought of something."

"Am tempted to use it right now," Danny warns with a small sigh. "Seriously kid you are givin' me grey hair."

"Think these guys are Noble's guys?"

"Or crooked cops," Danny shrugs.

"I guess I'll find out Saturday night."

"Yeah?" Danny counters. "You honestly think you're still going?"

"What?" Jamie looks over in shock. "You can't pull me from this."

"Wanna bet?"

"You don't have the authority," Jamie retorts, falling into his brother's teasing trap.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do? Tell?" Danny smirks.

"Maybe," Jamie sighs as he slumps back in the chair. "Undo these already," he moans as they near the underground parking lot.

"Nope."

Jamie utters small curses as he waits for Danny to open the car door and pull him out. Surely he wasn't going to make him go upstairs like this? Much to his horror, Danny merely drags him toward the elevator, despite Jamie's continued protests.

"This isn't funny," Jamie growls at Danny.

"You pushed me little brother."

"Can you blame me?" Jamie looks at him in wonder as the elevator stops on his floor and they both get out, heading for Jamie's apartment. Once inside Jamie waits for Danny to uncuff him but Danny heads for the phone and dials their father.

"Seriously you say a word and you'll really be in trouble."

"You can't pull me from this case Danny," Jamie insists.

"I'm not," Danny assures him. "Just sit down and relax. You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm getting ready to run away," Jamie smirks as he just shakes his head and then goes in search of his universal handcuff key. He wanders toward his bedroom, his ears picking up his brother talking to their father about the most recent events. He could only imagine his father saying that he was a trouble magnet for this case and that maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Danny finishes talking with their father and goes in search of his brother and finds him in his bedroom fumbling with the handcuff key

"Here lemme see that," Danny says softly as he takes the key from Jamie's fingers and works to set his brother free. He puts the cuffs aside and then looks at Jamie in concern as he starts to rub his wrists together.

"Was dad upset?"

"About the warning? Well he's gonna take it seriously but unless we have faces we can't do much."

"Did you um…tell him about…"

"Findin' you like a trussed up turkey?" Danny lightly jokes before his face turns serious. "No…he worries enough as it is."

"Danny."

"Don't worry kid, I ain't sayin' it's a bad thing…I'm just sayin' he worries enough. You might wanna think twice about taking Jackie with you on Saturday."

"I wanna do this alone first. Doubt it'll be anything special," Jamie shrugs as he looks away.

"What is it? I can tell when you're holding something back."

"Just that um…well they told me they were using me to try to get you and then um…to kill you. Danny I'm sorry," Jamie utters weakly. "I couldn't watch...be responsible for that..."

Danny quickly gives Jamie a warm hug and then pulls back and looks at him square on. "Those clowns won't win this okay?"

"I couldn't stop them," Jamie confesses in remorse. "What if something had happened and I was to blame because I took this assignment?"

"Okay you can't let them do this to you okay? They are gonna wear you down and take you off your game. We'll just have to be a bit more careful. No more dark parking lots alone."

"Thought it was dark alley's," Jamie smirks.

"Yeah them too. Avoid the dark altogether," Danny agrees in haste. "You know what to do Saturday right?"

"Yeah cozy up to Cappezari but not to be over the top about it, just gain his trust and get a second invitation."

"Exactly. This is the first time you'll be around him kid…this guy…has no regard for human life other than his own. You watch your ass you got me?"

"I'll just call in the Calvary if needed," Jamie smirks as Danny nods.

"Just use that thing sparingly," Danny playfully warns. "And don't get caught again," he pats Jamie's cheek.

"I'll try not to."

"Seriously you okay?"

"Yeah I think they were just waiting for you…I'm okay," Jamie answers in haste, not telling Danny about the hit to his chest. In truth the hit didn't do much, it was the fact that he had been caught and used as bait in the hopes of getting his brother killed that bothers him most.

"Alright I gotta go."

"Yeah I'll be fine," Jamie says as he follows Danny to the door of his apartment and then waits for him to leave. He wants more than anything to ask what happens next time…what happens when fate doesn't intervene and he really is used as the bait to trap, hurt or even kill his brother?

Danny takes his leave, knowing that Jamie is holding something back. But he wasn't about to try to beat the truth out of his brother and knows that if it is relevant to the case Jamie woulda said something. A personal threat against him? Jamie had told him about the warning to stay home Saturday night instead of going to the party, so it musta been something else. But what? He can totally understand this shaking him to the core but enough to put him off his game? Was that the real intent here? Have Jamie so worried about chasing his shadow that he wouldn't be keen to when Carlito Cappezari does something that actually warrants his arrest?

_Hope __you __were __totally __straight __with __me __kid, _Danny's mind sighs as he heads for home.

XXXXXXXX

As suspected Jamie's night was once again filled with a few distorted images of himself being the instrument used to kill his brother. But he gets up early and calls his father, wanting to know what Danny had told him.

_"He's glad you're okay but I do agree…no more parking in isolated places. Make them work a bit harder for the message they want to deliver," Frank replies heavily. "I'm glad you're okay."_

"And so what about tomorrow?"

_"We are sending you in solo this time but you are both right…they'll wanna see Sydney at some time. So we are prepping a small backstory for Jackie as well just in case."_

"Right so tomorrow I just go and…"

_"And blend in as best you can and try to get a bit friendlier with Carlito without making Noble suspicious. You probably won't find anything the first meeting but that's to be expected so don't get discouraged. __We were able to get ourselves eyes in through the security system which we now control. This way you won't have to wear a direct wire. But there is a downside."_

"The camera's don't go everywhere?"

_"Exactly," Frank confesses. "I know Danny said this already but you watch your back and trust your gut. Son if something is off...you get out."_

_"I will."_

The two of them go over the plan once more before Jamie hangs up and then heads over to his phone and calls Renzulli. Today he'd just stay at home, Danny promising to bring his car back so that he could stay outta sight until the big day tomorrow. Jamie turns on the stereo to keep the silence from consuming him as he goes about some menial tasks – willing the day to go by faster than it was.

He talks to Danny a bit during the day and then finally when he brings his car back just after dinner, telling him that he was gonna be there with him by the camera's and of course by the phone if Jamie was to get into serious trouble when out of view.

Friday night's sleep was more rested than the night before and so when Saturday arrives, Jamie is actually in a better frame of mind, his confidence bolstered and ready for action. He wasn't allowed to wear a wire because Carltio was the master of the disguised _pat__down_hug…it was a familial gesture but one that many an undercover cop's demise was spent because of it. The only thing he'd feel would be Jamie's phone; he was leaving the gun at home as well.

Jamie looks at himself once more in the mirror before grabbing the Jimmy phone, his wallet and keys and heading outside. Danny had brought his car home, he was going to take a cab instead. As instructed he takes the subway a few blocks and then calls for a cab, so that way if the call was traced it would lead back to a totally different neighborhood.

He feels his nervous anxiety starting to grow as he nears the address that Noble had given him, his fingers fidgeting with the phone, his mind almost tempted to send Danny a text. But the Jamie phone was safely at home tonight only Jimmy Riordan was out and about, no texts would be allowed.

"Hey Jimmy buddy…you made it," Noble greets Jaime with a hearty slap on the back. "And you came…alone?"

"Yeah she um…"

"Still hasn't forgiven you yet?" Noble smirks. "She'll come around…or else right," he winks and then laughs. "Let's go inside and you can meet the rest of the family. How come you didn't drive?"

"Wasn't sure what to um…expect you know. But that I get here, I'm uh...kinda nervous."

"Right…well no matter if you don't like the drink, when Carlito offers you something, you take it."

"Got it," Jamie nods as they enter the busy abode.

_"There he is," Danny mentions as he, Frank, Jackie and Wade Salter hover around one of the secret security cameras off site. Frank watches his son nearing Carlito Cappezari and instantly feels his fists tighten. _

"Come on…I'll introduce you."

Jamie feels his brow dampen as they near a very distinguished looking gentleman; Carlito Cappezari. The pictures did him justice, he did sort of look like Al Pacino in Scarface; hardened but with a charisma about him that had those around, laughing and virtually eating out of the palm of his hand; his men would willingly die for him.

Carlito stops talking as Jamie and Noble approach, Jamie offering a weak smile to the strange men around him, his heart about to give way.

_"Damn he looks scared," Danny groans._

_"You would be too if this was your first undercover assignment and that was your arena audience," Frank retorts._

"Jimmy Riordan," Carlito Cappezari looks right at Jamie and states with a small smile.

"Evening Mr. Cappezari," Jamie greets formally.

"Come now my boy," Carlito smiles as he pulls Jamie in for the telltale hug, giving Jamie the quick pat down before pulling back with a satisfied smile. "No titles tonight please, call me Carlito."

"Yes Sir…I mean…Carlito."

"Your father has raised you well I see," he utters in truth. "We know what you did for Noble and how he has accepted you as a friend," Carlito states, inferring about the hit rather than Jamie saving his life. "That makes me happy…very happy. Come…have a drink."

"Thank you," Jamie agrees as he looks over at Noble who nods in approval. Jamie takes the small glass of wine and takes a sip, garnering another pat on the back from the mob kingpin himself before he's allowed to take another, more hearty mouthful and then step back from the crowd.

"See…told ya he'd like you," Noble grins as he drapes his arm around Jamie's shoulders. "Come on…lets go and meet some of the boys."

_"Uh oh…" Danny pipes up._

_"Jamie knew he first meeting with Carlito would be brief. Let's hope as the evening progresses things go without incident and Jamie's cover will be safe but he gets invited back."_

Jamie takes another sip of his wine as he mumbles a hello to another Cappezari goon, his eyes however, always glancing back to see what Carlito Cappezari was up to. He had to find out something…anything if possible. If not, then he had to ensure he would be invited back again or at least brought a bit deeper into the inner circle.

But just as they near a small room with a pool table, Jamie sees two familiar faces ahead in a crowd and stops, his heart rate skyrocketing.

_"What's he doing?" Jackie inquires as they all turn to see Jamie stopped in place. "Why'd he stop?"_

_Danny's eyes scan the crowd until he rests upon the two he assumes Jamie's looking at. "I think I know."_

_"What is it Danny?" Frank asks in haste._

_"We might have a small problem…see these two guys here…" Danny points to the top of the screen where two men were talking to a few others, not having seen the youngest Reagan just yet. "From the descriptions that Jamie gave me of the first two guys that jumped him…well it could be them."_

_"Frank? What is it?" Wade asks in haste, forcing Danny and Jackie to both turn and look at Frank in question._

_"We have a bigger problem," Frank sighs as he narrows his eyes at the two men. "Those two guys…are cops."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what will happen when Jamie bumps into the two guys? Or will he have some kind of intervention? And how will Frank now deal with the crooked cops? Who can he trust with this information? And Jamie's luck held out this time he was caught, will it next time? Hope you liked this chapter and please to review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Who's your Ally?

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – Who's your Ally?**

**A/N: **Okay so the parts in italics are Danny, Jackie, Frank and Wade watching Jamie on the security camera's. so I hope it's not confusing to anyone and am so glad you are still liking this story.

* * *

><p><em>"Dad we gotta get Jamie outta there," Danny's anxious voice talks in the security room outside the large Cappezari mansion as they watch the scene about to unfold. <em>

_The two crooked cops were still unaware of Jamie's presence but in a matter of minutes it would be known that the youngest Reagan didn't heed the warning and one of two things could happen. One his cover would instantly be blown and it would be game over, he'd be pulled but they'd have to wait years before gaining Cappezari's trust again. Or two, Jamie would evade them but have to make an early exit and thus lose any opportunity in further cozying up to Carlito Cappezari. A third possibility was to warn Jamie and have them avoid the two crooked cops, but how to pull them without them seeing Jamie? And if they did see him what further repercussions would he face away from the undercover assignment. Danny had failed to tell his father about finding Jamie tied up and knows that the next time neither him or nor his brother might escape so easily._

_"I don't want Jamie pulled just yet," Frank looks up at Jackie. "I think Sydney needs to make a call."_

_"And say what?"_

_"Tell him the truth. His two attackers are there and they are crooked cops and that I'm working on getting them pulled but to avoid the games room for now and just keep his eyes open," Frank states in haste as Jackie reaches for her phone. _

_"And if they can hear her?" Danny retorts._

_"Cappezari's camera's are one way, or so we have been told," Wade interjects. "You should be fine."_

_"Okay…here goes."_

Jamie pauses in the entranceway to the games room, turning back to watch Carlito talking to another known mob associate and frowning. He had to get closer to the mob boss but knows that if he's too pushy then it could blow his cover faster than expected.

But just as he's about to follow Noble into the room, his phone rings and he stops dead in his tracks. His phone ringing? Who was calling? Danny? Was he in trouble? His heart starts to beat faster as he turns back and then quickly reaches for the phone, Noble instantly noticing and turning back with him.

_"Damn that bastard," Danny curses as he watches Noble stick close to Jamie; his father on the phone trying to figure a way to pull the two crooked cops while keeping Jamie's cover in tact._

"Urgent call?" Noble questions as Jamie looks at the display and then holds it up to Noble. "Sydney…go on answer."

"Almost afraid to," Jamie huffs, making Noble snicker. "Sydney?"

_"Hey it's me," Jackie's soft voice is heard speaking in an undertone. "The two guys that attacked you are in the games room."_

"Really...yeah no it's not...just out," Jamie frowns as he nods and tries to act natural; all the while his mind was berating him for not being more alert and keeping his eyes open. But in his defense the games room was crowded and the two guys were buried in a sea of faces near the front.

_"You need to go somewhere away from the room and just wait…we can buy you a few minutes, keep your back to the door."_

"Look I wasn't trying to buy anything with that…look Syd its not…I can't hear but...can I call you back? What...wait..."

"Hey come with me," Noble whispers as he leads Jamie to a quiet alcove, opposite the entrance to the games room.

_"Danny says that's perfect. What's this about you buying something?"_

"The gift was just a small token of…I guess I want another chance," Jamie utters softly, trying to keep his eyes away from the games room so as not to make direct contact with his two crooked attackers.

_"Okay this should work," Frank turns back to the screen with a heavy frown. "But only for tonight," he sighs as they listen to Wade Salter making a call and then watch the one of the crooked cops talk to the other, both nod and then head for the front door._

_"It'll work for now but the rest is your deal Frank; those two guys are on your payroll not mine," Wade tells him gravely. "The leak is one of yours. Now it could be their direct report or…"_

_"I know someone above him," Frank replies with a heavy sigh as they all watch the two men leave, Jamie's back to them and him still on the phone with Jackie. "I'll deal with them tomorrow. Right now we just hafta make sure Jamie's cover is in tact when he leaves."_

"Okay I get it," Jamie just shakes his head as he prepares to hang up. "Right well um…I'm glad you liked it. Can I call you later? No…I'm just out. No not with another girl," Jamie moans, watching Noble laugh and then walk away a few feet. "I'll call you later okay? Right bye."

"Tough crowd," Noble snickers.

"She thought I bought the gift because I feel guilty and she thinks I'm with another woman tonight."

"Should I call her?"

"You can if you want but I know what she'll do later…return the gift and say I told you to say that to cover for me."

"Ouch," Noble frowns as he slaps Jamie on the back. "Take her out somewhere nice next weekend. How about Rocco's?"

"Oh I um…" Jamie starts and then stops. "Right, nevermind."

"You what?"

"Well I was gonna say I can't afford it," he smirks.

"Ah right but now you can," Noble winks as Jamie nods. "So how about that game of pool?"

"Just don't expect me to put any of my hard earned money down on a game," Jamie frowns as he has no choice but allow Noble's arm to turn him around and lead him toward the games room. With his back turned earlier and unable to call and confirm, Jamie wasn't sure if the two men had left, until he was already well into the room with no way to turn back. Thankfully they weren't there but he now wonders what his father had to do to get them out of the house for the rest of the night.

"Alright…rack em up," Noble smiles at Jamie as the table quickly clears.

Jamie glances up to see Carlito slowly walking toward them with a placid expression, the man had no doubt mastered the best poker face in the world, something Jamie had never learned to do. What was coming next?

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so where did you send those two clowns?" Danny takes his father aside and asks in an undertone.

"Fortune favored us tonight Danny. A collar they had been working was arrested and I just talked to them like they were on duty instead of hanging out with one of the vilest men in Manhattan," Frank answers with a frown. "I'll refine my search tomorrow but…"

"But what?" Danny presses. "We can't let them run into Jamie again. Dad if they find out he was there…"

"Which if they ask anyone or show a picture of Jamie they'll know and lets face it we only piggybacked the security, we didn't actually take it over so we can't manipulate the feed."

"Says who?" Danny queries.

"Danny?"

"Hey you taught me to think on my feet right?"

"I don't want anyone to know we were in there."

"Trust me dad they won't," Danny quickly agrees as he looks back to the monitors, taking his father's gaze with him as they both watch Jamie playing a friendly game of pool under Carlito's watchful eye. "They better not go near him again."

"I'm just as concerned Danny," Frank reminds his oldest son. "But we also have to let him play this out now."

"I know…I know…" Danny's voice trails off in frustration as he looks at Jamie sink the black ball and garner a heart pat on the back and narrows his gaze as his hand lingers on his brother. But knowing what Carlito is capable of, Danny's whole frame shudders for a few seconds before he looks over at Jackie and frowns.

"He's gonna be okay Danny," Frank assures his son before they take their seats once again. "I'm sure the rest of the night will be benign like this," Frank utters fatefully. "Or maybe not."

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you si…Carlito," Jamie quickly corrects himself as he remains in place while the mob boss lingers at his side.

"I pride myself on being a good judge of character Jimmy," Carlito half whispers into Jamie's ear. "Come with me."

Jamie feels his stomach tighten instantly as he shifts his warm blue eyes to the right in question. _What the hell? Come with you? Where?_

"It'll only be a few minutes."

"Uh sure…okay," Jamie agrees as he feels his heart rate starting to pick up the pace, the alcohol now dancing feverishly with his stomach acids.

_"Dad…" Danny's excited voice calls Frank away from an intense discussion with Wade. "Where the hell is Jamie going with that guy?"_

_The four of them stare at the screen as they watch Carlito leading Jamie to a private room; a room with no cameras. _

_"Wade we don't have eyes in there."_

_"Frank, you know we could only get eyes where they're own camera's were. If he's longer than half h…"_

_"It only takes seconds to kill," Frank hisses in return._

_"Give the word Frank and my team storms in there right now. We'll try to keep Jamie's cover in tact but you can be sure that he won't be working this case again. It's your call."_

_"Damn you."_

_"Sorry Frank. There's something a lot bigger at stake here…"_

_"You mean than my son's life?" Frank retorts as he stands face to face with Wade Salter in anger._

_"The lives of the entire city," Wade kindly reminds Frank. "I'm sorry…but you say the word and you know it'll be followed no questions asked."_

_Frank turns back to the screen, garnering an anxious glare from Danny but saying nothing. Forgive me Jamie, Frank's mind utters in silent misery. "We'll wait."_

_"Dad…"_

_"We have to give Jamie a chance Danny, it really could be nothing."_

Jamie tries to control his nervous fingers as he's led into a small private office, where he quickly surmises has no camera's.

"Just us now Jimmy, please sit."

"Sir if I wasn't supposed to win that game…" Jamie utters in haste as Carlito comes up behind him and gently nudges him into a nearby leather arm chair.

"Please sit. I _won't_ ask again," Carlito states firmly.

"Right yes of course," Jamie answers in haste, trying to keep his nervousness at bay, but failing miserably. He looks around and then back at the calmly composed man before him, now seated behind the large ornate desk and offers a polite smile.

"As I was saying out there…I pride myself on judging a man's character and while I find you polite and well mannered, I know you can also switch sides and get a dirty job done if necessary."

"Uh yes Sir," Jamie replies with a small frown, not sure if that was merely a question or statement of character.

"However, I saw you take a call and could tell you weren't telling Noble everything. What did you hold back?"

"It was um…my girl…my girlfriend. I bought her a gift and then he suggested…I guess I'm just not sure about things," Jamie nervously stammers. "That was all."

"What's her name?"

"Uh Sydney."

"Sydney, nice name. You really like her?"

"I do but um...well I cheated once and..."

"And now she thinks even though you tell her you won't ever do it again, she can't trust you?"

"Something like that."

"She's that special to you?"

"She is."

"Why don't we call her? See if I can't smooth things over a bit more for you."

"Right now?" Jamie asks in utter shock, his mind racing with panic at the fact that he wouldn't be able to warn Jackie about the call and could only hope she'd be ready.

"You don't have a problem with that do you Jimmy?"

"She um…might not like it…I guess no," Jamie stammers as he looks at Carlito's expression, "I don't mind."

_Is my cover blown? What the hell is he doing? Did he overhear my call? Is he playing me?_

XXXXXXXX

Jackie looks at her phone and then up at Danny and Frank and frowns. "Private caller."

"What the hell?"

"Answer as Sydney would if she thought it were Jimmy calling back," Frank instructs.

"Right," Jackie shakes her head as she answers. "Jimmy I said I'm busy," she utters with a small sigh.

_"Actually I'm calling on behalf of Jimmy," Carlito's voice is heard over the phone, causing Frank and Danny to instantly exchange horrified expressions. _

"On behalf of Jimmy? Sorry, who's this?"

_"This is a friend and I want to know what color of rose you like?"_

"White. What's this about?" Jackie asks, trying to sound not amused but at the same time a bit happy.

_"That would be all. Thank you."_

"What the hell was that all about?" Jackie looks at both male Reagan's with a heavy frown.

"He's fishing," Wade pipes up. "Something's set him off."

"Maybe we're not as silent here as we thought," Jackie suggests.

"He could hear Jamie but doubt he'd be abele to hear you. Maybe he did," Danny surmises. "Damn I hate this."

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry I don't understand why…"

"Well now you have to buy her roses. Red," Carlito replies.

"Red?"

"A problem with red? Most women would love a bouquet of red roses."

"No just um…she usually prefers white," Jamie frowns and Carlito nods.

"You're right I'm sorry…it was white," he states firmly and Jamie instantly feels his stomach lurch. _It was a test? A damn test? But why? Is he just toying with me? Does he know? _Jamie ponders. And the only reason he would have known is that he had a small conversation with Jackie one time about flowers and she said she prefers white over red roses.

"It might help smooth things over."

"I'm sure it will. Thanks again for your _honesty_ Jimmy. I value a man's word - almost as much as his loyalty to me," Carlito states slowly as he stands up, Jamie quickly following suit. "You're loyal to Noble, but I wonder if I can count on the same alliegence?"

"Of course you can," Jamie answers in haste.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you I will," Jamie offers gratefully as he turns to leave.

"Oh Jimmy," Carlito's voice quickly halts Jamie in his tracks at the door, making him turn back in expectation. "When you go to Rocco's on Saturday night, request the corner booth. You'll get the best service in the house."

"Thank you again," Jamie answers with a smile before he makes a quick exit. _He heard_! Damn he heard the entire convo with Noble, Jamie's mind races with a small panic. Did he hear the call to? He must have! But did he hear Jackie too? Or just his side?

_"There he is," Danny points to the screen as Jamie reemerges. They notice the youngest Reagan lean against the door for a few seconds before heading back toward Noble. "Something happened in there dad; he looks spooked."_

_"They let him walk out on his own so his cover should still be in tact," Frank suggests._

_"Unless it's a game and you know how Carlito likes his cat and mouse games," Wade pipes up._

_"Sadly for the mouse they usually die at the end of his games," Frank groans._

_"I don't like this," Danny whispers in frustration._

_The four of them watch Jamie heading for Noble, Danny's stomach tight and his fist about to smash through the closest object; his hated feeling of helplessness fueling his anxiety. _

"So…everything okay?" Noble asks, leaning in closer to Jamie.

"Yeah he just wanted to suggest a waiter at Rocco's," Jamie replies with a small smile. "I guess I hafta go there now."

"Ah thought it might have been the game," Noble winks.

"No I know better than to bet against the house," Jamie slightly smirks.

"Well then I guess I am winning game two."

_Danny watches Jamie and Noble head back to the pool table, his eyes never leaving his brother's as Frank's eyes narrow as Carlito emerges from his private office and then heads down a darkened hallway where there were no camera's. He knows he can't send Jamie after the mob Kingpin or else personally sign his beloved son's death warrant. But as Frank watches two other men follow after Carlito he knows that something is going down. _

_"Oh no…" Danny utters as he watches Jamie give Noble the slip and head toward the darkened hallway. "What's he doin' now?"_

_"Trying to find something on Carlito," Wade informs them._

_"Thought he was to observe only?" Frank counters._

_"Kinda hard to when the man isn't even in the room."_

_"Damn it Wade! What were his orders for tonight?"_

_"We've known that Carlito has another private room where he…"_

_"Where he what?" Danny demands._

_"Conducts business."_

_"Get him out now," Frank demands. _

_"I call him and he's made," Wade reminds them as they watch Jamie disappear from view once again._

_"He better be okay…or else," Danny warns, finally backing down from standing face to face with Wade by Jackie's hand on his shoulder. _

_"He'll be fine."_

_"He better be," Frank whispers._

Jamie's heart is pounding so fast as he nervously looks around and then heads for the hallway. He had told Noble he had to use the bathroom and would be right back; but his mind was always remembering Wade's instructions to see if he could find Carlito's inner sanctum and at least find a way to plant a small camera inside.

Jamie leans against the doorframe to the hallway and listens; his ears picking up faint sounds in the distance but nothing heading his way. Taking a deep breath Jamie ducks into the hallway, squinting into to the space before him, his hands feeling along the sides of the walls for any door openings just in case he would need somewhere to hide at the last moment. Jamie quickly looks behind him and then straight ahead as he notices a light a few meters ahead and then stops to listen; raised voices forcing his steps to halt.

_'I told you what it was and I won't change the original amount. Now you come up with it or else.'_

_'Please…just a bit more time…'_

_'Show him how serious I am.'_

Jamie takes a few steps closer and leans in, hearing a small cry before it's muffled and feels his heart instantly skip a beat. Panic seizes him for a few seconds as he hears the door starting to open and then turns and hurries back to the opening, grabbing a nearby drink and then heading to where Noble was playing pool.

_"Is there someway we can hack into their system and erase that footage?" Danny asks in haste as the four of them watch Carlito emerge, without, his two men. _

_"Wade, make the call," Frank directs. "Erase Jamie from that hallway."_

_Wade wastes no time in reaching for his phone and making a quick call. Danny watches Carlito head towards the games room and then stop to watch Jamie and Noble engaged in an already ongoing game of pool._

_'Too close little brother,' Danny's mind laments in silence. 'Far too close this time.'_

_Wade hangs up a few minutes later, telling them his security guy was able to hack into their system and insert a few second loop that shouldn't be noticed if Carlito was to review the tapes later. But they would need a better plan for next time._

About an hour later, Jamie finally finds Noble and tells him it's time to call it a night and take his leave.

"Good luck with Sydney," Noble smiles as he walks Jamie to the front door.

"Yeah I'll tell you how it goes," Jamie answers with a small yawn as he climbs into the cab and heads for home. He leans his head back, wanting to close his eyes, sheer mental fatigue now weighing him down. But as soon as he walks in the door, he's on the phone first with his father talking about the crooked cops; next with Wade talking about the night itself; Jackie after that about what they had to plan next and then Danny about needing help with the finer details.

"Danny it was okay, really. Just um…well when he called me into his office the first time…just glad you guys were watching."

_"We weren't all the time," Danny's voice utters a heavy sigh at the other end. "Why didn't you tell us about Wade's request to find that secret room?"_

"I don't have to tell you everything right? Danny I need to do this on my own."

_"Surprises can get you killed little brother…or worse."_

"I know…"

_"Okay…so what's next?"_

"Well now I guess I wait to see if I'm invited back on my own, if not then I have to find a way to get myself invited back and then get into that room somehow. And I guess Wade and his team have discounted every 'legal' angle."

_"You mean like a faulty cable wire or ant infestation? Yeah he did and if we were to send a team in there without a warrant nothing would be valid, the case would be tossed, Carlito would know and we'd all be screwed."_

"Yeah so no pressure on me right?"

_"Yeah…sorry," Danny offers in remorse. "But you did good night kid. I mean it…really proud watching you…scared at times but then that comes with territory."_

Jamie and Danny talk a bit longer before Jamie hangs up and then wanders to bed and flops down exhausted. But his mind is too active and falling asleep right away wasn't an easy task. What he if had been made by Carlito? What if he had gotten caught walking down the darkened hallway? What if Noble is the one really playing him?

The next morning Jamie gets up, makes breakfast and then tells himself that it would just be an easy day because come Monday he was given direct orders from Wade to work on getting another invite into the Cappezari mansion. Just before lunch, Jamie grabs his jacket, phone and wallet and heads outside, walking a few blocks to a small deli to get some lunch and then just enjoy some fresh air and try to clear his head a little bit more.

"Jimmy?" A familiar voice makes his hand retreat from the deli door.

"Hey Noble," Jamie answers with a small smile. "What um are you doing here?"

"Going for lunch or coming?"

"Going. Figured it was a nice day to walk and I ended up here, next to the park. Wanna join me?"

"I have a better idea. My sister's other job is managing a small deli uptown. Wanna join me?"

"Sure," Jamie shrugs as he heads for Noble's car and then gets inside.

"Oh I thought we'd swing by and pick up one other person."

"Yeah, who's that?"

"Sydney; let's surprise her. What's her address Jimmy?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so added a bit more details to Jamie's case. From reading some of the upcoming eppies it seems now that Jamie's going after the Sanfino crime family but am gonna stick with my Cappezari storyline so it's not too confusing and hope that's okay.

So what will Frank face when he tries to reassign the two crooked cops? Who's watching him? Can Jamie and Jackie throw off a suspicious Noble? And what danger is really waiting for Jamie if he's invited back into the Cappezari home? lots more to come so please review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Trust is a Priceless Commodity

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – Trust is a Priceless Commodity**

**A/N:** Sorry forgot to mention that last Thursday (Nov 24th) was my 10 year anniversary here on fanfiction yay :D Okay hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p><em>Sydney…Jackie…oh damn <em>Jamie's mind races with panic as he tightens his seatbelt. He had only been to Jackie's apartment once but the address? What is the specific address? This isn't good. _Think Jamie…think…_just stand up to him.

"Noble I'm gonna have say no to the surprise," Jamie insists. "She doesn't like them and I really want this to work. So if it's okay I'm gonna call her but if she says no, that's it okay?"

"Hope she doesn't," Noble nods as Jamie pulls his phone.

_Damn it! _Jamie's mind curses as he offers Noble a weak smile just as the phone connects with Jackie's undercover cell number. "Sydney?"

_"Are you with Noble right now?"_

"Yeah I know it's early on a Sunday," Jamie smirks. "Thought you might wanna have brunch at a new place today."

_"Do I have much time to prep Danny?"_

"Not really," Jamie slightly sighs. "I'm with a friend…Noble…trust me you'll like him."

_"And you're coming here now?"_

"Yes and the place is a bistro his sister owns. No it's not Thai," Jamie looks at Noble and smiles. "So you in?"

_"I'm in…here's my address."_

"Okay see you soo…" Jamie starts as the line goes dead and Noble chuckles.

"Should be a fun morning," Noble winks as Jamie berates himself inside as he gives Noble the address and then settles back into the car and hopes and prays both of them can convince the man on his left that they were a legit couple. Thankfully they wouldn't have to be all lovey dovey as Noble was already told by Jamie on several occasions that things had cooled between them. But he would have to at least put on the front that he wanted to take her back. _Holding hands I can do…do I have to kiss her? On the lips? _

Jamie listens to Noble talk about what kind of food his sister's bistro has and the fact that Jackie doesn't like Thai food; but inside his heart was now racing. This guy was an expert at picking out fakes and so far he had dodged that bullet but now with someone else to consider, how could he just relax and be himself without acting awkward and pretending to be interested in a woman he views as his older sister.

They pull up outside Jackie's apartment and stop, Jamie waving to Jackie as he gets out.

"That's Sydney? Wow," Noble mutters as he pats Jamie on the shoulder. "Well done my friend."

"Thanks," Jamie replies as he gets out of the car and heads toward Jackie with a small frown.

"Just try to act natural," Jackie smiles as she greets him with a hug, letting him plant a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm about ready to die of heart failure," Jamie whispers in confession as they stand a few feet from the car. "Ready?"

"Let's do this. I called Danny and have my ear bud in so we're good to go," Jackie answers with a smile as they pull apart and both turn to face Noble, who had now gotten out of the car. "Is there room in there?"

"I'll take the back," Jamie quickly offers.

"Noble Sanfino."

"Syndey Bertoli," Jackie offers her fake name and hand to Noble who smiles before he takes her hand and brings it to his lips and places a small kiss on it. "So you and Jimmy are now fast friends?"

"We are," Noble nods as the three of them pile into the cramped luxury sports car. "Sorry for the space."

"Next time I'll meet you there," Jackie retorts with a small smile.

"Tough sell, most women like this four seater 9/11," Noble refers to the make of his expensive Porsche.

"Yean I'm not into cars," Jackie answers absently as she turns and looks out the window, frowning at Danny's chuckle in her ear bud.

_"I sense you'd like to deck that guy," Danny's voice is heard only to Jackie over the small listening device. _

"So what's the occasion?"

"Noble wanted to take us to his sisters restaurant and with him treating us," Jamie chuckles as he pats Noble on the shoulder, "we should get the best meal and service. Right Noble?"

"I'm paying?"

"Only fair," Jamie counters as they near the quaint bistro.

"Nice place," Jackie muses as she gets out of the cramped car and waits for Jamie.

"Ready?" Jamie asks as his hand rests on the small of her back and lets her go ahead of him; his mind still doing summersaults about what to expect inside. Jackie had told him just before they got into the car at her apartment that Danny was now on board listening and that gave him some small measure of comfort, but still didn't help his mind as far as knowing how to act. With his real fiancé Sydney, it was different because at the time they were together he was romantically attracted to her. It would be hard to cozy up to a woman who merely views you as her little brother and he feels the same way in return.

"Hey Bianca," Noble greets his sister as the three of them enter the rather posh bistro restaurant and up to the hostess. Jamie had heard about Noble's sister from his "so called" friend but never met her in person, if she was anything like her brother, both he and Jackie would also have to be on alert and keep their guard up if she was around but Noble wasn't.

"Okay so this is Jimmy and Sydney," Noble introduces. "Can we get a table please?"

"Chef's table or with the common folk?" Bianca lightly smiles as she gestures for them to follow after her. Jamie's eyes dart around, glancing casually at the other patrons as they are led toward the kitchen and to a special table, aptly labeled the Chef's Table just off the main kitchen cooking area.

"Mario is cooking today and he'll make you guys something extra special."

Jamie and Jackie settle into the cozy booth, a seat open beside Noble for the times that Bianca would be joining them.

"So what do you want to drink?"

XXXXXXXX

"So how are they doing so far?" Frank asks Danny as Danny sits at his home office desk that same Sunday morning, listening to the boring conversations taking place.

"This guy Noble is full of hot air," Danny groans as he mutes the mic on his end so Jackie didn't have to listen to him and his father talking. "But so far nothing incriminating. What about the two guys from last night?"

"As soon as they returned to the precinct I had their car tagged with a locator and they did return to the Cappezari house but well after Jamie had left. I finished watching the rest of the surveillance footage this morning, but nothing we can use. We need eyes in that room."

"Jamie was almost there," Danny huffs as he leans back in his father's large home office leather chair. "But we can't send him back in there. Dad I have this bad feeling that Cappezari knows."

"As much as I hate that idea also we have no choice. Now aside from sending in a maid service…"

"Probably have better luck with a strip o gram," Danny smirks as Henry enters.

"Not really my taste but if you wanna get me a gift…" his voice trails off into a small chuckle. "I'd prefer a wine tasting service."

"Thanks pop we'll keep that in mind," Frank offers with a heavy sigh. "Wade's team had tried a fake bomb scare a few years back and a team was able to enter and plant their devices and it worked for about ten minutes until Cappezari was let back in, did a sweep and found them all. After that we backed off because we knew he'd be ready. So I'm all ears if anyone has a suggestion that won't appear suspicious."

"Too bad we couldn't turn invisible," Henry offers.

"Or call in Superman," Danny winks, getting a small wince from his father. "Next party I saw we send in Jamie and Jackie, and while one distracts, the other plants?"

"Hate to say it Francis but it's the best shot you have."

"I know…I just don't want to send in anymore than I have to," Frank sighs as he slumps into a nearby chair, gesturing to Danny to stay put. "I also have to deal with this other thing."

"Cops on the mob's payroll. Francis it's been around since the dark ages," Henry groans.

"The problem is not just them but who gives them their orders. And if they are giving Jamie warnings then…" Frank stops and looks at his father and son with a grave expression.

"Then what?" Henry encourages.

"Then who is giving them orders? If they know about Jamie's cover then we could be sitting on a ticking time bomb."

"Who suggested Jamie for this?"

"Was supposedly routine," Frank replies.

"Routine my ass," Henry retorts, garnering a snicker from Danny and an automatic eye roll from his father. "If there is a snitch at the top you need to take him out Francis before Jamie really gets his cover blown."

"I know, I just have to be careful. So far choosing one particular officer for an assignment isn't a crime," Frank explains.

"It is if that assignment was deliberately set to get that person out of the way," Danny counters.

"I agree with you both, but we have to prove it. So far all computer files are locked but the problem is, if I go higher and request access and if it's the real Templar then I risk showing my hand."

"Maybe it's time you did dad."

"I need solid proof Danny."

"Can't you get someone to hack into the damn system already?" Henry asks in frustration.

"We could…"

"But what? It's illegal?" Henry frowns.

"Haven't we had this discussion before?" Danny pipes up.

"We have…what's your brother saying?" Frank replies and then changes the subject.

"This guy Noble is talkin' about some villa in Tuscany," Danny rolls his eyes. "Yeah big deal."

"Francis if there is someone at the top calling the shots you hafta get them outta there and fast before they send Jamie into a set up like they did Joe," Henry reminds his son, drawing Danny's worried gaze to him.

"That's first on my to do list in the morning," Frank states and then stops as he notices Danny's expression change. "What?"

"Noble just asked about me."

XXXXXXXX

"So why doesn't _David _want you two to be together?" Noble asks, referring to the name of _Sydney's _so called _brother. _Jamie feels his heart rate instantly climb and then looks at Jackie with a small frown. "I mean Jimmy seems like a fine guy here…" Noble pats him on the back. "I know he has my vote."

"He's just over protective," Jackie answers with a small smile at Noble.

"Well I get that but musta been something pretty bad to have so steamed at you last time you bumped into him Jimmy."

"He thought I was cheating…which I wasn't," Jamie adds in haste, drawing a small frown from Jackie.

"It's personal," Jackie adds in haste, hoping Noble would just drop it.

"Okay but I wouldn't put too much stock in what your overprotective brother says," Noble tells Jackie with a serious expression. "He's not the only _family _you need to consider," Noble concludes with a small smile.

Jamie hears the use of the word _family _and knows it refers to Cappezari. Noble had confessed to a few days back that the reason that his last girlfriend didn't last is she didn't meet with the mob kingpin's approval. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to a question of which side he'd choose to be loyal to.

Thankfully Bianca comes back and the conversation turns to food and travel once again; the four of them lingering over the last course for another hour, talking as if they were old friends instead of two undercover cops and their target. The morning finally winds down with the three of them saying goodbye to Bianca and then heading back outside. Both Jamie and Jackie utter an inward sigh of relief when Noble doesn't ask them to spend anymore time together but merely heads back to Jackie's apartment and then gives her and Jamie a few moments outside.

"So um…now what?"

"Just give me a kiss and we'll talk later," Jackie smirks.

"What?"

"Danny says no tongue," she relays the message from the ear bud and Jamie just utters a nervous chuckle and shakes his head as he turns back.

"So um…"

"Jamie…"

"Okay no offense but I honestly do think of you as my sister," he frowns as he leans in closer, his lips briefly brushing hers and then pulling back. "Okay…"

"Okay…"

_"Amateurs," Danny laughs in Jackie's ear bud._

Jamie's hand lingers on Jackie's for a few seconds to give the _appearance _of a _real_ relationship before he turns and heads back to Noble, telling him to wait until she gets into the apartment and then disappears from sight.

"Where did you find her?" Noble asks as they pull away.

"Kinda bumped into her at the market one day…we were both wanting to buy the last item of something and…and she asked what I was going to use it for and she said she could do better and…"

"And you let her," Noble grins. "Nice. And?"

"And one night a few weeks back I was held up at work, last minute call and my co-worker answered my phone when David called…"

"And he thought you were with a woman instead of working?"

"I explained it to him but um…well you see my co-worker didn't exactly cooperate."

"She bailed on you?"

"But I think Sydney is starting to believe me so we aren't rushing things you know?"

"Yeah I get it but if you ever need help…you know sorting things out…let me know okay?"

"Sorting?"

"With this lame co-worker or her nosy brother. I mean really...both of them should be careful."

Jamie hears the word _careful _and feels himself inwardly shudder. But putting on a brave face and giving his current nemesis a fake smile he prepares to leave. "Okay and thanks for brunch. It really is a great place."

Jamie waves bye to Noble and watches him pull away before he pulls his phone and calls his brother.

_"I heard you are quite the Romeo," Danny snickers over the phone as Jamie enters his apartment building._

"Funny…it was like kissing Erin or something."

_"Don't worry about it kid, she felt the same way. But what was your overall feel about Noble?"_

"I think we fooled him," Jamie answers in truth. "I mean he knows that Syd…Jackie…damn it…"

_"Her," Danny smirks._

"That her and I are just starting to warm up again after a breakup so at least we don't have to um…well act…"

_"All hot and heavy?" Danny goads, garnering an eye roll from his father. "What else did he say?"_

"He hinted twice about calling on the _family_ for help. Is there some way we can use that?"

_"Like a sting to take down someone and then frame him?"_

"Something like that," Jamie replies as he enters his quiet apartment, tosses his keys on the table and then slumps down into a nearby chair. "If we catch him in the act then…"

_"They don't want Noble…they want Cappezari himself."_

"Right," Jamie agrees with a heavy sigh. "Think Noble would ever roll over on Cappezari?"

_"Would have to be after dad has taken down the insider," Danny looks up at his father with a heavy frown. "Otherwise we offer him WitSec and the moment he gets to his new hiding place it blows up."_

"So until then just sit tight and gather Intel?"

_"That's it Romeo."_

"Knock it off already," Jamie chuckles as he hears Danny lightly laugh on the other end of the phone. "And until I get another call I just lay low right?"

_"Dad says hanging around the precinct until he has those two dirty cops reassigned isn't a good idea."_

"I agree. Okay so I'll talk you tomorrow then?"

_Danny watches his father get up out his home office and head into the living room to join Henry and Linda and the boys who had just come over for a late lunch. "I hear a doubting tone in there? What else did he say?"_

"Nothin'," Jamie shrugs to himself. "Just a feeling is all…"

_"Noble is scum…always remember that. He's not your friend and given the kill order from his boss, he'd take you out in a second."_

"It wasn't about trusting him," Jamie offers in haste. "I don't trust him. It's just…I can't explain it."

_"Try."_

"Just that he was really angry toward you."

_"Just don't mention my name again and I think all will be forgotten. But t__hat feeling is what kept you alert today. Jackie said you did good and you didn't look nervous or awkward which was the most important thing."_

"Right but if there are guys on the inside then…won't they already know about me?" Jamie wonders in truth.

_"We don't know that yet son," Frank's voice comes on with a heavy sigh. "So far those two were the only two that have been seen visibly around Cappezari but they were a surprise to Wade so we might even have a snitch on his team."_

"Or even him?" Jamie ponders.

_"I have worked with Wade for years so I am hoping it's an oversight on his part and not because he's the one calling the shots," Frank explains in seriousness. "In any event if you can't get eyes in in the next few weeks we are going to arrange for Jimmy and Sydney to take a holiday and then…"_

"What storm the place?" Jamie asks in haste. "Dad I can do this."

_"No one is questioning that son, but there are steps that have to be taken to ensure we get some solid evidence on Cappezari himself or as Danny said I have to find the mole within my team so that if we do offer Noble a deal we can knowing he won't be the next day's headline and Cappezari hasn't made an example of him."_

"So what do I do now?"

_"What did Noble say after you left Jackie?"_

"Not much. I mean he hinted at regular weekend party's at Carli…Cappezari's," Jamie quickly corrects himself. "I think I can get invited. But it won't do me much good if I have two babysitters."

_"Leave that to me. Good work today."_

"Thanks dad."

Jamie hangs up with his father and then looks at the phone on the table before slamming his fist down. He wants more than anything to get back into the Cappezari house and get another shot at planting that device; not wanting to fail anyone on this important assignment. There was no turning back now.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with him trying to keep busy, having been told by his father to stay in all day in case he was now being watched; he would be missed for family dinner, but the family would understand as there were now lives at stake. But the hours tick past slowly, leaving Jamie to pick apart the day and his actions and what he could have done better.

_'Over thinking could be just as dangerous as not being prepared.'_

Danny had told him and that was true because he could then come across as sounding fake. He would now have to trust that his father would be able to find the real mole, aka the Templar, take him out for good and that would then let them focus on taking down Cappezari without having to worry about him walking into his deathtrap.

Jamie lingers in bed the following morning, hating the fact that he'd have to stay at home another day and just lay low. Danny and Jackie would be doing not as high profile calls as they normally would, as now Jackie too had been seen in public so she had to be careful about having her cover blown and hence his as well.

"I wonder what dad will find today?"

XXXXXXXX

Frank merely nods to Baker as he walks past his assistant and into his office and closes the door, a sign he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. He had managed to find the two crooked cops supervisor but when he cross referenced the supervisor with the two cops, there was nothing that matched. So either he was hiding his tracks extremely well or these two were on the payroll of someone else. So far no one had come forwarded and questioned his reasoning for pulling them in that night, but he was about to have them transferred to another station house, mostly to see who would be the first to investigate without asking him directly.

Frank studies the rest of the profiles on the screen before him and frowns; these were also suspected by himself and Wade as being on Cappezari's payroll but not as openly seen as the other two on Saturday night.

"Who are you…" Frank mutters to himself as he starts to slowly type away on the computer, opening another locked file; this one showing the bank deposits for the two men and the accounts being traced back to Cappezari. But two men on the mob's payroll wasn't exactly something to make a major case or arrest out of and it was something that could easily be shot down in court and would set them back at square one.

"Keep digging," Frank tells himself as he notices a familiar name but one that doesn't really belong in a list of mob affiliates. Or did it? "Can't be," Frank groans as he stares at the name, his finger hovering above the mouse, almost afraid to open it. But it wasn't unheard of either; it was plausible. This nemesis was behind the scenes but the builder of them.

"Here goes…" Frank huffs as he takes a deep breath and then opens the file. He looks at the internal memo and then feels himself inwardly groan. "Oh damn." This wasn't just another enemy – he would now be going to war with a general and it was going to get worse before the dust settled.

XXXXXXXX

"So can you confront him yet?" Jamie asks his father over the phone; the sun had already set and Jamie was about to step out for a few minutes.

_"Not yet," Frank answers with a heavy sigh. "But I want you to lay low until Danny and I work out a plan. No matter what Noble says you just tell him no, okay?"_

"He likes to surprise me."

_"Fine but the next time he does you make up an excuse for us to try to run interference in some way, okay? Just stay in today."_

"Okay," Jamie agrees in haste. "What else can you tell me?"

_"Not much else right now," Frank replies as he looks at the file before him on his computer. "I have downloaded everything to a secure external drive and am bringing them home. First thing in the morning, we'll all meet here and make our plan. We have to take out…well if this is the Templar, we take him out and we should have at least half our worries over."_

"And Cappezari?"

_"Sorry son, we still need to catch him personally in the act."_

"Understood."

Jamie talks a bit longer with his father before hanging up and then looking in his fridge. He has been so preoccupied with all the undercover stuff he had forgotten to really stock his fridge. So telling himself he'd, just visit the small store right next door, he grabs his jacket and heads for the elevator.

_"Hey kid where are you?" Danny asks on the phone._

"Just entering the store right beside my building. What's up?"

_"Thought you were supposed to stay in tonight?"_

"Danny it's no big deal. Just next door. I've got a few things and am heading back out."

_"Okay fine. I know you talked to dad but heard some chatter today that Noble got into a small scuffle with another cop and things didn't go so well."_

"For who?"

_"The cop," Danny sighs. "Busted eye, broken nose, bloody mouth…yeah your buddy is a real piece of work."_

"Danny…"

_"I know…just watch yourself. We had him on radar heading in your direction and then lost him. He mighta went home, he might be...just watch yourself."_

"I will. See you tomorrow."

Jamie hangs up with Danny and just shakes his head, his mind now reeling from this latest news but not really being surprised. Noble had learned from the best of them on what it meant to cause and enjoy human suffering.

But as soon as he exits the store, he see Noble getting out of his car and stops in his tracks, his mind cursing himself instantly. If he was upstairs, he could have just not answered and all would be well.

"Jimmy!" Noble's curt voice calls to him as he nears.

_Damn it! Jamie inwardly curses again._

"Hey Noble…what's up?" Jamie asks with a frown.

"I uh…man I had a tough day…you um…you busy?"

"Just gonna…what happened?" Jamie asks nodding to his small black eye.

"Got into a fight…with a damn cop."

"What happened?" Jamie asks hoping his concern comes across as genuine.

"So you wanna go pick up Sydney and hit the club or somethin'?"

"Club? Uh no…we don't…"

"Why because she doesn't like it or her _brother_ doesn't?" Noble hisses, making Jamie's stomach instantly tighten.

"She um…we're not…I'd invite you up but I'm having…you okay? You look a bit out of it."

"I just need a distraction, you know?" Noble whispers as he leans in closer. "If I go my own way I'll end up on the wrong side of the tracks if you know what I mean."

"Right well um…we can go to the club together. You know just the two of us," Jamie suggests.

"It's her damn brother right?"

"Noble, she just needs a break okay?"

"Whatever. Just get in."

"I think..." Jamie starts only to have Noble flash his piece.

"Please?"

Jamie swallows firmly, cursing himself for the verbal scolding his father is going to give him the following morning; Danny would be second. He should have just ordered in and this would all be avoided. Jamie closes his eyes for a few seconds as the car peels away from the curb, Noble talking under his breath in an angry tone and Jamie now wondering if he was already high. This could only end in disaster.

"Why does she put up with a loser like that? Trying to tell her what to do?"

"Noble who are talking about?"

"David," he growls as he pulls a gun and shoves it into Jamie's open hands. "I'm talking about David!" Noble half shouts with a small slur. "Why the hell does a woman put up with a man controlling her life?"

"Noble...are you high right now?"

"No, I'm very low. Here take this! Go on damn it! Take it already!"

"What um…Noble what's this for?"

"It's yours to use."

"On?" Jamie asks with a sinking feeling.

"Let's go pay David a little visit. Teach him not to mess with you anymore or her…take him out of the picture – for good."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so will Jamie be able to warn Danny in time or not? and did Jamie and Jackie really fool Noble? And who did Frank learn might be the elusive Templar? Please review before you go as I'd love your thoughts and thanks so much in advance!


	11. Highway to Hell

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – Highway to Hell **

**A/N: **Wow okay so the reviews dropped quite a bit from the last chappy so am going to assume you are all getting bored and will move things quicker and shorten the story. Hope you all like this update and thanks in advance.

* * *

><p><em>Danny! Oh damn this isn't good…<em>"Noble you can't…"

"Why the hell can't I? You know I am sick and tired of always being told what I can and cannot do," Noble rants as they head away from the city.

"Where are you going…Noble, stop right now," Jamie insists as he places the gun into the glove box and closes it.

"You'll need it when we get there."

"I'm not killing him Noble and that's final," Jamie insists.

"Well then fine I will," Noble nods, his eyes a tad glassy. "'sides I followed him home the other day."

"Y-you did? From where?"

"Saw him at some grocery store. Yeah got himself a nice house, wife and kids…you know that?"

"Yes but…"

"Think they would grow up to be as hard nosed as their old man?"

"You can't take their father from them," Jamie tries to argue back as Noble steps on the gas. But when Noble remains silent Jamie's mind starts to gain panicked momentum. "Noble…watch out!" Jamie states loudly, pointing to the left in haste. His brain immediately takes advantage of the situation, sending his right hand to his right pocket and pressing two buttons, first was number one to call Danny and the second was mute before his hand retreats and he looks at Noble in wonder.

"You are going too fast," Jamie slightly swallows.

_"Jamie?" Danny's voice asks. But upon hearing only voices he turns up the volume and looks at Linda with a heavy frown._

"Noble you can't kill David."

_"Oh damn!" Danny curses as he quickly calls his father on the other line. "I don't know where he is…hold on."_

"Why not? He's ruining your life right? I told you…you saved my life and now I'm going to return the favor in my own way. Don't worry we'll be there soon."

"Okay you owe me a favor, but save it for when I'm near death or somethin'…Noble seriously man you gotta slow down," Jamie's panicked voice is heard by his anxious brother.

_"Okay Jamie's saying that Noble's coming to kill me…well David…dad we need to run interference and I can't be involved. You gotta stop the car or something."_

_"I'm on it," Frank's voice is heard on the other phone as Danny turns back to listening to Jamie._

"Noble…"

"Don't tell me what to do Jimmy!"

"Okay fine," Jamie grumbles as he slumps back into his seat, his brain praying that the volume was loud enough for Danny to hear and somehow run interference. They continue to head in the direction of Danny's house and Jamie's stomach tightens further. What if he or someone else checked the address and the real owner of the house? So far he had managed to keep his personal and "Jimmy" life separately but the more he spends time in close association with Noble the sooner things from both worlds could collide – with disastrous consequences.

_What do I do…I can't make him reach Danny's…hafta stop the car…stop the car…_

"Noble!"

"Jimmy seriously man you don't get it do you? This isn't just about taking out a pain in your ass…" Noble's raised voice forces both Jamie and Danny to pay rapt attention to the next words spoken. "It's about showing you that you are now a part of the family. I gotta do this for you Jimmy."

"Noble you're high," Jamie utters with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine, trust me."

"What if you miss?" He asks hoping he'll somehow throw off Noble now that his speed had dropped.

"I don't miss," Noble brags. "But if I fail to do this…damn it man Carlito…"

"This came from Carlito? The order to kill David?" Jamie asks in shock, forcing Danny's breath to hold. "But why?"

"I don't know…maybe he knows him from a previous life," Noble half whines.

_"Previous life my ass…dad Carlito knows…I am not sure what but he knows we hafta get Jamie out of there and I mean now!"_

_"And if we do run interference what happens to Jamie?" Frank answers._

_"If you don't I'll be dead," Danny counters. _

_"Okay here is what we do…" Frank's voice starts._

As they near the last turn to Danny's street, Jamie's heart starts to race and his core enflame. _This can't be happening…this can't be…did Danny hear me? Why hasn't he run interference yet? _

His fingers fumble with the phone, slowly slipping it from his pocket as Noble mumbles to himself about how he wasn't able to cross the big man himself and get away with it.

_WHAT? _Jamie's mind screams in anxiety as he notices his display screen. The call was ended. But when? Just now? or before? Did it even go through? _Oh damn…_his mind spirals downward as they near the end of the street and slow right down.

"Noble…seriously there is another way."

"He's stopping you from having the life you want – his life so now I am helping you take it," Noble grins. "You want a life with Sydney right?"

"I…" Jamie frowns as he pauses. "Noble…don't kill him."

"Didn't take you for such a wuss Jimmy."

"I have no problem executing justice on those that have wronged me…"

"He has," Noble insists.

"It's a difference of opinion only," Jamie stammers as they near Danny's house. _Oh god no…not this…anything but this…Danny!_

"Ah looking at that…decorating his home…what a swell guy," Noble laughs as he pulls out his own gun, different from the one that he had given Jimmy that was still in the glove box. The car stops a few car lengths down as Noble pulls out a silencer and starts to screw it onto the end of his gun.

_Think damn it! You can't let him kill your brother!_

Jaime quickly pulls out the gun from the glove box and points it at Noble. "Seriously you can't do it…I won't let you."

"That's empty," Noble smiles. "Figured you didn't have the balls for this."

"I don't hate him enough to kill him," Jamie grumbles with an angry hiss. "If you murder him…"

"What Jimmy? You'll not be my friend…but you are part of the _family _now…where you gonna go?"

_"That's the threat dad," Danny's worried voice is heard over his hidden mic. "We hafta pull him tonight."_

_"Am working on that."_

"Then lets just take him somewhere rough him up and…"

"I like this idea better," Noble smiles, putting his foot down on the gas once more and then heading toward Danny's house.

Jamie's heart starts to beat painfully and his stomach lurching, his lungs swallowing down bile that was burning all the way back down to the stomach. _Oh damn…this can't be happening…oh god this can't be real…_

They near Danny's house and Jamie finally spies Danny on a ladder outside, hanging some lights, wearing a parka and … hard hat?

"Noble!" Jamie shouts as he tries to jerk Noble's hand off the steering wheel. Noble's right fist slams into Jamie's stomach as they near, but Jamie doesn't give up, pulling on Noble's hand once more until Noble jerks the car to a stop and then looks at Jamie crossly.

"You seriously wanna cross Carlito for this jerk? You want us to go and me tell him in front of you that you turned down something from him to make your life easier? You denied a direct order?"

Jamie looks at the seriousness in Noble's face and swallows hard. What could he say? If he said yes, he would have signed his death certificate and would be pulled and that would be it. If he said no, he'd sigh his brother's death certificate and be shunned by his family – for life. What could he argue? Noble was used to taking life in an indiscriminate fashion; Danny to him was just another job…another nuisance to be dealt with in the harshest of ways.

"Noble…think of his sons."

"See Jimmy that's your problem," Noble grins as his left hand presses the button to automatically roll down the window. "You gotta start thinking about _yourself_ first!"

And before Jamie could react, his eyes widened as he was forced to watch in horrible slow motion the gun come up and aim at Danny's back, the bullet leave the chamber, his yell getting lost in his own ears and then his heart literally stopping as he watches Danny's body jerk and then fall backward onto the snow – unmoving.

"NO!" Jamie shouts as Noble races away, leaving behind a tire tread and air full of evil laughter.

_Danny…oh god not Danny…what have I done! Danny!_

"Okay…see that wasn't so bad was it?" Noble slaps Jamie on the leg as he turns the corner, Jamie's eyes fighting back tears of regret and sheer terror. _Danny…no this can't be…he was ready…he heard right? Didn't he know? He had to know…Danny! Oh god I'm sorry…_

Jamie swallows hard, his stomach enflamed and small dark circles dancing before his eyes. _Did I just kill my brother?_

XXXXXXXX

"Ahh," Danny utters with an angry grunt after the small voice in his ear bud told him it was safe to sit up.

"Danny!" Linda exclaims as she rushes up to him on the grass.

"I'm okay," Danny lightly groans as he gives Linda a deep frown. "Did the boys see?"

"No," she assures him. "What does this mean Danny? What's going on?"

"It's for Jamie."

"He knows?"

"I...I don't know," Danny huffs as he slowly stands up and then looks down the now quiet suburban street. "Dad?" Danny asks into his ear bud.

_"Yeah we're drafting up a small story for the press tomorrow. Means you now hafta lay low for the day."_

"Linda will be happy with that," Danny winks at his wife as they head back inside. For effect, two police cruisers were sent over, their front lawn taped up; the body gone. _This better work, _Danny inwardly groans as he casts his gaze over to a small picture of him and Jamie on the fridge. _Jamie, you better be okay._

_"Danny you ready for part two?"_

"I am…and Jamie? Dad we can't let him get to Cappezari's after all this; who knows what else he'll face."

_"I got this Danny, he won't make it there. I'll call you after its done," Frank hangs up and then calls Renzulli. "Okay go now."_

XXXXXXXX

Still not knowing that his brother was alive and well, Jamie's mind continues to race with panicked thoughts while at the same time he tries to tell himself to try to act calm.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," Noble answers Jamie with a small smirk.

"Look Noble, I'm tired and…damn I can't believe you just did that! Now the cops are gonna come after me!"

"Let them…you'll have a solid alibi, you hear me?"

"What? You mean…"

"I mean we take care of each other right?" Noble gives Jamie a small twisted smile. "So now you and Sydney are free to be together – no holds barred."

"And if she blames me?"

"Trust me, it'll be taken care of."

"She might suspect," Jamie frowns as Noble runs the red light.

"If she's anything…" Noble's voice dies out into a curse as they both turn to see flashing red and blue lights bearing down on them. "Damn it," Noble curses as he looks at Jamie with a heavy frown. "Just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

"Fine," Jamie agrees praying that Danny had somehow intercepted the call and was now running interference. His heart starts to race faster as Noble brings the car to a stop and both of them wait as two officers flank the sports car on either side. Upon hearing a tap, Jamie looks up into the face of his partner and breathes an inward sigh of relief. _Danny…Danny did this right? He's okay?_

"Step out of the car Sir?" The other officer with Renzulli demands of Noble.

"Uh what seems to be the problem officer?" Noble asks firmly.

"I don't like your tone…now step out of the car," the officer demands.

"You too," Renzulli motions to Jamie to do the same.

"Jimmy you stay…"

"My partner told him to get out of the car Sir and he'll get out…or should we just arrest you both on resisting arrest?"

"Fine," Noble grumbles as he slowly pushes the door open and gets out.

"May I see…" the other officer talks to Noble as Renzulli leans in closer to Jamie's ear.

"Go with it kid…make it look real," Renzulli whispers before he pulls back a foot. "What's your story?" Renzulli asks gruffly.

"No story…what's this about?"

"Got a call about two guys driving erratically and you two match…"

"Look we just ran a red. So can you write the ticket and…" Noble starts only to be interrupted by Renzulli.

"Whoa what's this?" Renzulli bends down to pick up the small planted packet, which in reality was only white sugar, but made to look like Jamie was carrying drugs.

"That isn't mine…you planted…" Jamie tries to sound desperate at he looks from Renzulli's mock cross face to Noble.

"Jimmy?"

"I swear that isn't mine. This guy planted it on me."

"Yeah because I got nothin' else better to do," Renzulli huffs. "What else you hidin' huh?" Renzulli leans Jamie up against the car and starts to search him. Then without warning Renzulli pulls his cuffs and starts to firmly capture Jamie's wrists behind his back.

"Hey!" Jamie puts up a mock struggle and protest. "I did nothing wrong."

"Possession is a felony offense wise guy. That's something wrong," Renzulli smirks as he looks over at Noble. "What are you hiding?"

"This is a mistake."

"Slightly slurred speech, faced flushed, eyes glassy…" Renzulli's voice rattles off.

"He's high," the other officer agrees as he goes to cuff Noble also.

"Noble!" Jamie hisses in anger.

"I'll take care of this…I'm allowed a phone call!" Noble growls as he hears the other officer calling for a tow truck.

"Yeah better make it to your lawyer," Renzulli retorts as he pulls one of the guns from the glove box.

"It will be," Noble counter in anger.

"Let's go."

Jamie looks at Noble after they are both pushed into the back of the police car and the two doors slammed shut. "I swear those drugs weren't mine."

"Jimmy its okay," Noble insists. "I had a little something myself."

"And the guns?"

"Both are empty."

"What?" Jamie asks in shock.

"Yours was empty and mine only had one bullet in it."

"Did you…what the hell Noble?" Jamie asks, trying to sound like he was the one now being set up. "What is going on?"

"With these two granny-sitters? No idea but we don't need to worry about it. I will take care of this. One call and we'll both be out of here tonight. Just trust me."

"Right," Jamie groans as he watches his partner and the other officer talk to each other outside the car, only guessing what they were saying. _Danny, if he's alive is probably laughing at my expense over this – and rightfully so._

_"Remember Sargent," Frank's voice is heard over his radio. "Take them both to a holding cell. I'll get one of them filled with some of our guys to make it look like there is not enough room and we'll put Jamie in another and say he was being held on the drug charge and then let Noble leave. We'll work out the rest later."_

"Yes Sir," Renzulli frowns as he nods to his partner. "You heard the Commish. Let's get this done."

Jamie watches the tow truck pull up and Renzulli and the other officer walk back to the car and get in without saying a word.

"I have the right to know what I'm being charged with," Jamie demands in anger.

"Possession. Unless you have a certified doctors note saying that white stuff was for medicinal purposes," Renzulli shoots back. "Now pipe down and enjoy the ride."

"Damn it," Jamie curses under his breath.

"It's okay Jimmy, I got this," Noble assures him.

As much as he wanted to fire back a retort, Frank had told both of them to engage Noble Sanfino as little as possible; he could still have them both taken out of if he so desired. It had to appear to be a routine bust, book them both, minor charges and then let them go – separately.

Jamie only shakes his head as he's roughly pulled from the car and slightly dragged by his own partner toward the central booking desk. Thankfully Frank was able to pull the officers in a matter of minutes and the ones left were told it was an undercover op and that an officer was being brought in under a false arrest and they'd know the officer as soon as he entered but weren't allowed to show it.

"Name…" the booking clerk asks with a tired yawn.

"Jimmy Rioardan."

Jamie listens to the rest of the booking speech as it's rattled off for him and Noble before both of them are taken down a hallway toward lockup stopping before the first cell.

"Sarge we're nearly full up," the other officer tells Renzulli.

"Put him in there…we'll take Mr. Chatty to the next one," Renzulli looks at Jamie and smirks. "Since you like talkin' so much you'll have a whole bunch of new friends to talk to. Let's go."

"Noble…"

"Aww he'll be okay. Now move your ass."

Jamie mutters under his breath just as his partner is about to lead him down the hallway.

"Renzulli call for you."

"Here take this one," Renzulli hands Jamie to the other officer and hurries after the clerk.

"How's my brother?" Jamie asks once they are around the corner and out of sight from Noble.

"I don't know, sorry. I was a last minute fill in."

The officer puts Jamie into a small private cell, but doesn't remove the handcuffs and then locks the door. "Be right back."

"Hey can you…undo these," Jamie groans as he slumps down onto a small bench. "Damn it," he curses as he closes his eyes and just shakes his head. _Danny has to be okay_, he tries to reason, _how else would they know to run interference and check for the gun. Dad musta done this._

That small amount of knowledge brings him a mild bit of comfort as he tries to adjust his sitting position so the cuffs weren't biting into his wrists as much. The minutes slowly tick past and now he wonders why Renzulli hasn't come to get him. What was going on?

Finally after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only about twenty minutes, two officers approach his cell, making Jamie utter a small sigh of relief. "Where's Danny?"

"He sent us," the one who's badge read Smith speaks up. "But you have to come with us now…out this way, Sanfino's father is here so they don't want you seen."

"Okay, but um can you undo the cuffs?"

"Outside."

"Come on your brother is waiting."

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you're okay?" Jackie asks in concern as they head toward the precinct. It was now about forty-five minutes after both Noble and Jamie had been booked on petty charges. Noble called in his lawyer, his father, to handle the small charge of driving while impaired and having a concealed but empty weapon. He was asked to pay a small fee, given a driving suspension but then sent on his way.

"Where the hell is Jimmy Rioardan?"

"He was booked, paid the fine and then left. He was given a court date if he wants to contest the drug charge and…left," the clerk shrugs.

"Fine," Noble pounds his fist on the table.

Of course no mention of the gun being tied to a so called crime was mentioned as they wanted Noble to think he had gotten away with it. So after they were told, he cleared the precinct, Jackie and Danny were going in, to talk to Jamie and then Wade and Frank and formulate a plan now that Noble had dangerously upped the stakes.

"I can't imagine what he musta thought. I mean out of the corner of my eye I saw the car swerve and then jerk to a stop…he was probably fighting with him and…damn it," Danny curse as Jackie stops the car.

"But Renzulli said he was fine right? So you'll go and see him right now and he'll be okay."

"I want him outta this whole mess," Danny hisses. "And I mean tonight."

"He's forced Noble's hand tonight. He could offer testimony under…"

"Jack you know as well as I do…damn what are we even saying. This is Jamie's life and I'm not gonna gamble with it."

"Okay let's just go inside and make a plan," she tells him with a growing frown.

"Yeah...fine," Danny mutters under his breath as he follows her inside. "I'll get Jamie and meet you at Wade's office."

"Okay."

Danny heads in the opposite direction of Jackie, slowly walking down the hallway to the extra holding cell that he was told Jamie was put into. But when he rounds the corner he finds the cell empty and his brother gone. "Damn it kid…you were supposed to wait for me," Danny grumbles as he turns and heads back for the main room. "Renzulli!" He calls out to Jamie's partner.

"Hey glad to see you're okay. Kid was real worried about you."

"Yeah where is he?"

"Where I told you…holding cell D."

"He's not there."

"What do you…Parker!" Renzulli calls out as he looks around for the officer that had helped him earlier. "Anyone seen Parker?"

"Who?"

Danny's stomach starts to tighten as he and Renzulli exchange worried glances. He tries Jamie's cell...the Jamie phone and the Jimmy phone. _Come on kid, pick up...pick up. _But after a few minutes of dead tones, Danny's anxiety skyrockets and he knows something is wrong. Especially after Jamie had just witnessed him getting shot would he want to answer and know how he is. _Something's wrong...damn it Jamie where are you!_

"Where is my brother? Where he hell is Jamie?" Danny demands of Renzulli, not mad at him personally; just mad.

"Danny…"

"Where!" Danny half shouts, bringing Jackie rushing back into the room, with Wade and Frank in tow.

"I don't know...I swear. He shoulda been there waiting."

"What's going on here?" Frank asks firmly.

"Jamie's missing."

"What? Danny are you sure?"

"Yeah...he's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** eeks! Well you knew Jamie's luck couldn't last forever right? But who has him? And did Noble really not know? Who else has a hidden agenda? Would love to hear your thoughts and speculations so please review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. The Dragon's Den

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 12 – The Dragon's Den**

* * *

><p>All Jamie wanted to do was get outside of the prison cell, out of the building and see for himself that his brother was okay. He was somewhat surprised at first that the two officers didn't take the cuffs off since they were all alone and Sanfino was in another part of the building if he hadn't been released and left already.<p>

"Where's Danny?" Jamie asks as they near the exit doors. "Why isn't he here himself?"

But instead of getting an answer, Jamie's shoved through the back exit door where two other men were waiting.

"What's going on here?" Jamie immediately inquires, his anxiety instantly surging. He watches as the two men converge, his body instantly pulling back but really having no where to go with the other two men behind him.

"Someone wants a word with you."

"Who?"

"You'll know soon enough."

And before he could utter even a small call for help one of the men holds up a thick cloth heavily doused with chloroform, pressing it against his nose and mouth while the two phony police officers hold him still.

_Danny! Help me! _Jamie's mind calls as he struggles in futility against his captors. As his mind swirls downward into darkness, his brain feeds him images of the other police officers that Cappezari had kidnapped and been allowed to toy with. _Noooooooo…._his brain tries to call once more before he's rendered limp in his captors grasp.

"Take him to the boss," the phony officer Smith directs the two plain clothes men. The two officers head to the right where a car was waiting to usher them away while the other two drag Jamie's unconscious frame to the left where another car was waiting. Within seconds both cars are speeding away in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny slow down and tell me what's going on?" Frank asks as he and Jackie, followed by Renzulli and Wade Salter trail behind Danny as he hurries back to the empty holding cell.

"Jamie was supposed to be held here and wait for me to release him," Danny heads for the back door and pushes it open, gazing into the empty space before him with a narrowed gaze. "Where the hell is he?"

"Have you tried calling him?" Jackie inquires.

"Yeah a few times. I say we storm Cappezari's house right now!"

"We don't know for sure that Jamie is with him," Frank tries to reason. "Find out who…"

"This is a waste of time…"

"Danny, I'm as anxious as you but if we go off half cocked without…"

"You seriously want to get a warrant?" Danny counters.

"Can you prove right now for a fact that Cappezari has him?" Frank retorts.

"Damn it," Danny curses as he looks away and shakes his head.

"I want you to get on the security tapes for this area and see who we are dealing with. If we can tie whoever took Jamie to Cappezari's payroll, we have just cause for suspicion and I can get a warrant," Frank directs as he turns to Wade; Danny, Jackie and Renzulli vacating the area in seconds. "Wade, we have a problem."

"I know when there is a breakdown in the chain of command the buck stops here…Frank those weren't my men. You know you have my loyalty."

"Who signs your payroll Wade?"

"What? Frank you can't be…"

"Who?" Frank asks firmly.

"What's really going on Frank?"

"I need to find my son," Frank states as he pushes past Wade.

"Hold on a second Frank," Wade takes him by the arm. "I am not on Cappezari's payroll. I know there are guys who are but if you need me to swear in blood that my team is clean I will do that."

"Who signs your payroll Wade?"

"You do Frank," Wade counters. "Who are you really looking for?"

"A rat."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie's mind slowly starts to force his body to come back to reality. But as soon as he does he instantly surmises that things have gone from bad to worse. The cuffs are gone from his wrists, replaced instead by thick rope that was now cutting into his tender flesh. A heavy dark cloth was tied around his eyes and a cloth was stuffed into his mouth covered by tape to keep him quiet.

_Help….me…_Jamie's mind tries to call out, his lungs heaving for air and then starting to gasp.

"I'd just try to relax if I were you," a voice mentions in a mild tone as it gets closer.

Realizing that he was on his side, which was adding to the pounding in his head, Jamie tries to get himself upright, only to have a hand on his left shoulder pushing him back down.

"Stay put…that's an order."

The voice, although familiar wasn't laced with the velvety slur that Carlito Cappezari was known for…this was…his mind tries to strain past the drugged fog. But the face he wants to put the name too seems too far fetched and so he quickly shelves that notion.

"How long do we keep him here?" Another voice pipes up, forcing Jamie's neck to slightly strain in the opposite direction.

"Until we know the trap has been firmly set. I want you to keep him here until I call you. Rough him up a little but don't kill him until I give word, is that clear?"

"Define a_ little_?" The voice mocks as Jamie feels hot breath wafting down to his left ear, his heart rate rising and core on fire.

"Just don't kill him – yet."

_NO! _Jamie's mind shouts as he starts to thrash around. _A trap for who? Danny? And he's the bait? _

"Stay put Reagan," the firm hand clams down on his left forearm and squeezes firmly. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Jamie hears the voice starting to get further and further into the distance and wastes no time in trying to rub the blindfold away from his eyes; the gag wasn't coming off, so calling for help was moot. But at least if he could see, he could try to escape. The blindfold finally slides down just enough below his eyes for him to see that he is being held in a small dimly lit house; lying on a couch in the middle of a darkened living room.

Not wasting anytime, Jamie slowly gets to his feet, praying for his head to stop pounding and the room to stop spinning long enough for him to make his escape. He spies the back door and makes a bolt for it, hearing angry footsteps pounding after him but not stopping to see where it was coming from.

Just as he's about to kick the door open and break free into the fresh air of night, an arm grabs his jacket and pulls him back, nearly causing him to stumble to his feet. Within seconds, an arm wraps around his neck and starts to drag him back into the middle of the house once more.

"Nice try Reagan," the gruff voice hisses in his ear.

_HELP ME! _Jamie's mouth tries to utter, only a muffled noise escaping the gag, his captor offering a mocking laugh at his helpless expense.

"I will tie your feet when I'm done but I don't mind that you got a bit of fight left in ya," the man taunts as he dumps Jamie's captive frame into the middle of the room and looms over him. He bends down and yanks the tape from his mouth, leaving his lips exposed by the cloth still wedged between his teeth. "Any last words?"

"Hhllmpmmh," is all he manages, looking up with a heavy frown and panic-filled eyes into the hardened expression of his merciless captor.

"Yeah…thought so," he sneers, watching his helpless captive close his eyes tight before his boot connects with Jamie's vulnerable ribs.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay right there…zoom in on that guy right there," Danny demands as he watches the two cops telling him that he was waiting for his brother outside. _Cappezari you rotten bastard! I will kill you for this…I swear if you've hurt him. _"Okay you missed…damn it," Danny curses, forcing the sheepish computer tech to shrink back.

"Okay I'll take it from here," Jackie lightly chastises as she pulls Danny aside.

"You've seen the pictures right?"

"He's gonna zoom…"

"I mean from the Cappezari file. You've seen what he's done to those that he's…"

"He had days with the cops he kidnapped before. Danny we'll get there in time," Jackie tries to console him.

Danny looks at his phone and curses once more. "Come on kid…just call damn it," he whispers in anguish, drawing another sympathetic glance from his partner. "I know…I know…its just that the longer we wait the better the chance of…yeah I know."

"Okay so this is the best I can do. They mostly tried to avoid the camera's but I was able to see their faces and badge numbers," the computer tech pipes up, bringing Danny and Jackie back to his side in seconds. "Parker and Smith…here are their…"

"Screw the phony badge numbers. I want their faces ran in our database and any other database on the planet. I wanna know who the hell they are and I wanna know now!"

"On it," the tech states in haste.

"I can't believe this," Danny mutters under his breath as he pushes past Jackie and storms out of the room, letting the door slam shut just as Jackie slides through. Danny looks at Renzulli with a frown but knows it wasn't the seasoned officer's fault; a traitorous insider had played them all.

"Who do you think did this? I mean who do you think Cappezari paid off?" Jackie asks in a low tone as she watches Danny nervously pacing.

"I know Renzulli wouldn't sell us out. Wade…Jackie I really do wanna believe he's clean but…but he handpicked Jamie for that…"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who set up this whole operation to begin with?" Jackie ponders, drawing Danny's glance back up to hers and giving him a small shrug.

"The new Chief?" Danny hisses under his breath. "He was the fall guy last time. Surely the Templar would pick a less obvious stooge!" Danny growls as he pounds one fist into another and then resumes his angry pacing.

"I'm guessing here also," Jackie replies with a sigh. "If Wade was the guy that set this up and handpicked Jamie then it's probably him."

"My dad's with him right now, he'll find the truth…damn I hope Jamie's okay," Danny hisses under his breath. "Seriously Jackie, when I find Cappezari, I will kill him…I don't care if he draws or not; tonight he's going down – for good."

With that Danny pushes past her and heads for the coffee machine, his mind spinning in dizzying circles about the uncertain fate of his beloved brother.

_Hold on Jamie…just hold on._

XXXXXXXX

_Danny….help me…_Jamie's mind begs in painful misery.

His attacker had come at him with both fists and a boot, leaving his chest heaving for air and throbbing with each tormented intake of breath through his nose. A few angry fists had busted his lip and bloodied his nose, the tape then callously pushed back down over his cut mouth. Sweat wracked every inch of his aching frame, his head was pounding and watery eyes stinging from the fabric dye that had been tied tightly back over his eyes.

After his ankles were bound, he was left a bloody and heaving mess on the floor, his captor knowing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

But nothing had been said about Danny. His partner had told him that Danny was okay, but could he believe that? One of the officers that was with his partner tonight helped to kidnap and deliver him to the devil. Was Renzulli bad also?

The sweat from his wrists was forcing his wrists to chaff further but with the thick blindfold keeping him in the dark about what was around him, trying to find something to cut his bonds with was nearly impossible. He leans his head back down on the dusty flooring and swallows hard, his stomach once again recoiling at the coppery sensation his lungs were ingesting; lingering residue from when the cloth came out of his mouth, he had tried to call for help and it was shoved back in to keep him quiet, blood and all.

"Glad to see you are resting Reagan, I'm looking forward to round two," the man snickers as he looms over Jamie's rather defeated frame, gently nudging his cracked ribs with his boot. "Think next time I can break them? One at a time maybe? Nice...and slow?" He laughs as his phone rings.

"What? You interrupted my fun!"

_"He better still be alive."_

"He's alive."

_"Keep it that way. I have a job for you…"_

Jamie hear his captor's tone morph into an angry snarl before he hears his footsteps heading away; leaving Jamie still bound and gagged in the middle of the small darkened living room floor. Not willing to just lay down and give up, Jamie starts to rub his face on the floor, pushing past the biting scrapes as the rough surface dances with his flushed face; wanting anything to get the blindfold off again.

But the fabric was tied too tightly forcing Jamie's mouth to utter a muffled curse and his head to slump back down. Time was running out and his panic was gaining momentum.

_Danny you have to hurry._

Jamie hears footsteps returning and feels his entire body cringe as his captor bends down and slaps his cheek, forcing his face to wince automatically.

"Time to set the trap."

XXXXXXXX

"Frank you can't be serious?" Wade asks as he looks from Frank to his assistant Baker back to Frank again. "You have proof?"

"We have proof," Frank nods as he takes the file from Baker and then waits until she leaves.

"Do you know what you are saying?"

"I do and the implications for this department that go along with it."

"Why? Why would he do it?"

"Money…greed...ambition. All pretty plausible excuses to me," Frank replies with a heavy frown. "All I need now is a warrant – which is being written up as we speak."

"If you're wrong Frank..."

"I'll be the only one to fall for this Wade."

"Like hell."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning...meaning you won't be standing before him alone."

"Didn't think I would."

"When did you know Frank?"

"I have had my suspicions for some time now but it was only a few hours earlier that they were confirmed. However, I wasn't about to storm into his lair without the proper papers in order. It would be a professional death sentence and we both know it."

"And personal?"

"Meaning?" Frank counters.

"Meaning I doubt he'll go peacefully."

"I don't want a blood bath Wade, I want this done systematically. Danny will find the employer of the two dirty cops that helped to kidnap Jamie, but even still, it won't matter much, I have more than enough here with the memo's, secret orders and…"

"I swear to you Frank I had no idea why….at the time why Jamie was handpicked for this."

"And now?"

"And now…after hearing your reasoning, seeing all this...it makes sense," Wade replies with a sigh. "I'll be at your side Frank…you say the word."

"And your team? He will be armed and I think heavily. To kidnap Jamie he knows he's bringing the heat."

"The core will follow me without question to bring him down. They'll know and accept the risks."

"Wade we have to do this carefully, I want my son brought out of this alive," Frank utters, his tone an almost pleading one.

"Like I said…" Wade starts only to have Frank hold up his hand and stop his friend's confession.

"I know you wouldn't have deliberately put him in harms way. I will also have an arrest warrant for Noble Sanfino."

"Think he knows about who Jamie really is?"

"I might almost say no. I think our guy saw the potential for the internal strife with Sanfino and acted upon it. Either way, he's guilty of murder and needs to be held accountable for it."

"You have him committing murder?"

"An undercover cop. The file had initially been erased but we were able to recover enough to see him pull the trigger himself."

"He'll get the death penalty."

"I know."

"Who can we trust here Frank? To do the right thing and not act on their own agenda?"

"I'll send Renzulli and Miles Carter to arrest Sanfino once the arrest warrant comes through. Danny and Jackie will come with us."

"Where to? Home or office?"

"Baker is working with traffic control to see if we can get a lock on at least a direction where Jamie was taken," Frank informs him as there is a soft knock on the door and Baker appears. "Did you find the route?"

"Yes Sir," she nods as she hands Frank a sheet. "There were two cars. We followed the one that you said would have Jamie in it and have a direction."

"Frank you knew?" Wade asks in surprise.

"No I had them measure the wheel base to see which was heavier with the extra body."

"And?"

"And it was as you suspected," she replies as Frank looks up at Wade just as his phone rings.

_"I have your warrants Commissioner."_

"Let's go get our rat."

Frank waits for Baker to leave before he presses the speaker phone and then calls a certain desk at the precinct.

"Sergeant Renzulli. We have those warrants. I want you and Miles Carter to go and arrest Noble Sanfino. I'll get Danny…"

_"Uh…Sir Danny's gone."_

"What? Where'd he go?" Frank asks looking up at Wade.

_"He and Jackie found out the two dirty cops are on Cappezari's payroll and have gone off to his fortress. Alone."_

"Damn it!" Frank curses as he immediately cuts Renzulli off and dials Danny's number.

_"Don't lecture me dad, I don't care if I'm outnumbered, I know that bastard has Jamie and with his history…I can't let him suffer that fate."_

"Cappezari isn't our man."

_"What the hell do you mean he's not? Dad those guys…"_

"Carlito Cappezari isn't the Blue Templar."

_"I don't care."_

"But I do!"

_"How do you know…"_

"Danny I had to wait for the right proof and I have it and just got the warrants. I want you…"

_"Cappezari is…"_

"He's not our man Danny, not this time. Frank Russo is…"

_"What the hell? The ex-mayor? Are you serious?"_

"Danny…"

_"Jackie and I are here now…I see…dad I see a two guys dragging another guy between them…it's Jamie! We're going in!"_

"No it's…Danny, wait! It's a trap…"

**BANG**

DANNY!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Surprised? I hope so (evil grin)! Hope you didn't see that one coming. Was it really Jamie? Who's he really with? And what was the plan by the Templar? Will Danny and Jackie be okay? And who will save Jamie? Please review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. Facing a Traitor

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 13 – Facing a Traitor**

* * *

><p>Frank can only listen helplessly as another shot is fired and Danny's agonizing grunt rings out over the speakerphone. "Danny!"<p>

_"Dad…yeah I see…I hafta try. What if it's him?"_

"Are you hit?"

_"I'll be…"_

"Danny!" Frank demands again.

_"I'll live. I gotta…"_

"Jackie can you see if it's Jamie?" Frank asks his son's partner as Danny had handed the phone over to her.

_"We'll call you back."_

"Frank what do we do?" Wade asks as the line goes dead and Frank curses as he looks up with a small growl. "If they are under attack…"

"Wade I'm telling you it's part of Russo's plan. We stick to our original plan," Frank utters as he picks up the phone. "Sergeant Renzulli, I have the warrant for Noble Sanfino. Take Carter with you and bring him in."

_"Yes Sir."_

"I'll keep trying Danny on the way to Russo's."

"Think Jamie is really with him?" Wade dares to inquire as they rush out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

"I don't know Wade…but I know we are bringing Frank Russo in tonight."

XXXXXXXX

_DANNY!_J amie's mind yells as he hears his captor snicker and mock that Danny Reagan has been shot. _No__…__this __can't __be__…__Danny __no! _Jamie's mind laments further as he struggles uselessly in his bonds. He had been taken from the warmth of the house he was being held in earlier and dumped into the back of a cold black van to await his fate. The guise was to drive out to Cappezari's with the understanding that he was being delivered as some kind of peace offering between Cappezari and a fellow mob rival; the face of whom he still didn't see. But instead, he was told that a look alike was taken to draw out his brother while he was held in another place away from the action to await his fate.

"Hope you and _David _made peace before he died…_Jimmy_," his captor's hot breath mocks in his ear. Without wasting a second or really thinking about the consequences, Jamie's head slams to the right, right into his captor's and bouncing back with a painful throbbing. So someone knew…someone on the inside had sold him out. But who? Although unable to see the face of his captor, he knows the voice. But his mind argues back…why would it be him? What would he have to gain? Jamie makes a small, useless attempt at trying to communicate once more, it doesn't work.

"He will die and so will you!" His captor hisses as he wraps his arm around his neck, forcing Jamie's captive frame to struggle in place. "And then when the two of you are dead, your father will complete the job and then I'll be the real ruler of this city!"

Jamie's nose struggles for fresh breath, the tight gag offering no leeway for fresh air, his lungs heaving the longer his airway is constricted. His captor soon lets go of his neck and allows Jamie's bound frame to slump back onto the floor of the van, his limbs once again struggling in vain.

"Okay I have a date with a Commissioner," Russo tells the two men with him. "Wait until I call and then dump him where we planned."

"Yes boss," one of them mentions.

Jamie feels a blast of cold air hitting the exposed parts of his face as he hears the side door to the van being opened, closed and then silence.

"You should have just long enough to say one final prayer Reagan," one of his remaining captors mocks. "That is if anyone is gonna listen."

Jamie hears the two men get into the front seat, leaving him bound and gagged in the back of the van, still blindfolded and unable to see where he was and what fate was awaiting him. _Danny__…__.help __me __Danny!_

XXXXXXXX

"Jackie, I'm going…"

"Danny your arm is bleeding and we are outnumbered here," Jackie hisses as she calls for backup once more.

"I gotta know…if that's Jamie I gotta save him."

"Your father said it was a trap," Jackie reminds him.

"Frank Russo? That twit couldn't tie his shoe laces together with both hands, how the hell could he orchestrate all this?"

"He paid off the right people," Jackie replies with a small gasp as they both duck once more, a bullet pinging off the side of their already bullet ridden police cruiser. "Backup is sixty seconds away!"

"Jamie doesn't have sixty seconds!"

"Danny you don't…damn it!"

But Danny wasn't listening to that, his eyes watching as the two men a few meters away drag the dirty blond haired man between them toward the front door. Pushing past the throbbing in his upper left arm, Danny fires off a shot, watches as the men duck and then dives behind a cement planter, before popping his head up and then firing off another shot.

He hears a grunt and pops his head back up to see one of the men carrying the man he thinks is Jamie, cry out as he falls to the ground. Danny twists his head to the right for a few seconds, watches Jackie near him and then stands up, firing without hesitation as he rushes toward them.

The man with dirty blond hair falls just as the other man leaves his partner and heads into the Cappezri fortress.

"Stay…down!" Danny slightly pants as he points his gun down at the man just before he could reach his. "Jackie!"

"It's not Jamie," she answers as she turns the unconscious body over to show Danny the man's face.

"What?"

"It's not…it's a decoy."

Danny looks down at the man at his feet, watches him snicker and then acting on pure hatred and anger, lowers his gun and pushes it against the man's left eye.

"Now…" he pauses as he cocks it, catching his breath so he can say the rest in a complete sentence, "where the hell is my brother?"

XXXXXXXX

Frank and Wade stop outside the home of ex-mayor Frank Russo, two other police issue SUV's pulling up behind them.

"Frank I really suggest you wait here."

"I have to confront him Wade."

"Do you honestly think he's gonna tell you what you really wanna hear?"

"I'm going in," Frank states firmly as he reaches for a vest after removing his suit jacket. "Just watch my back."

"You already have that," Wade nods as he grabs an extra magazine clip and then looks at the darkened mansion before them. "Think he knows we're comin'?"

"I think he's expecting it," Frank answers with a small scowl. "Lets get this done."

"Right," Wade answers firmly as he turns to his men, giving each pair some directions and telling them to only take confirmed kill shots and not to be cavalier with heroics.

"Think he'll actually let us arrest him Sir?" One of the detectives asks Frank.

"Not willingly."

With that Frank and Wade head for the front door, two men covering their back. The other four head around to the back. Armed with the warrant in his hand, Frank pounds an angry fist on the door and then stands back. Another round of unanswered knocks and Frank turns to the man behind him with the small battering ram. "Open it!" He demands.

The door is bust open and Wade and another Detective carefully enter first, the eerie silence beckoning them into the waiting trap.

"Frank Russo!" Frank shouts. But is immediately cut short by a small hail of gunfire, forcing all four of them to scatter to different hiding places. "Hold fire!" Frank shouts. "Russo, come out, you're under arrest."

"Oh you should know better than that Frank," his smooth mocking tone is heard over the intercom. "Do you have just cause?"

"And a warrant to back it you bastard," Frank curses, his fist tightening around the barrel of his gun, the warrant safely nestled in the pocket of his shirt behind his Kevlar vest. "Come out and face justice."

"Your justice Frank?" Russo mocks as he appears at the top of the stairs on the balcony, two heavily armed men with him. "Tell your men to drop their weapons and come out of their hiding places."

"I can't do that. But your men can drop theirs and surrender along with you."

"Aren't you worried about your son?"

"Which one?" Frank retorts in sarcasm.

"Does it matter?" Russo sneers as he squints in the direction of where Frank and Wade are hiding.

_"I can take one of his men," one of Wade's detectives whispers in their headset._

"Do it," Frank whispers back.

"Frank I think…" is all Russo manages before a bullet pierces the silence and one of his men start to fall, crumpling over the balcony edge and landing one story below. Frank watches Russo and the other man with him turn and dart into another room; but are then met with more gunfire as two more appear and start shooting at them.

"Charlie, Zach!" Wade calls over the headset to his two lead detectives who were coming in the back.

_"Sir we're under fire as well."_

"Damn it," Wade curses as he looks at Frank.

"We gotta get to Russo before he escapes," Frank tells him firmly. "Clear me a path upstairs."

Wade merely nods before he stands up, his actions immediately beckoning his men to do the same, Frank falling into place behind them, a spray of bullets forcing the two men upstairs to try to duck and cover but still shoot at the same time. Frank hears an anguished cry but doesn't stop to see which one of them is hit as he races for the stairs and then following Wade and another Detective up them; they'd worry about the fallen later. Once they reach the top they are met with five closed doors and time rapidly ticking down.

"Danny has fallen into a trap and Jamie's about to meet his maker," Russo's voice mocks over the mansion-wide intercom.

Without warning, Frank busts through the door on his right, his gun ready for action. But just as he enters the room, the door slams shut behind him and he's met with a man with an automatic machine gun, Russo's low laughter coming from his left.

"Drop your weapon, Commissioner."

XXXXXXXX

"WHERE!" Danny demands as he lines up the man's leg in his sights.

"Danny…" Jackie tries only to utter a small gasp of shock as Danny fires off a shot, the bullet embedding itself in the mans leg, shattering his knee cap and forcing him to literally scream in pain.

"Misfire," Danny huffs just as another set of police cruisers pull up. "Now where the hell is HE!" Danny shouts, his mind pushing past his own pain from the bullet still in his arm; and telling him that Jamie's life was now in the balance.

"Ok…okay…just do-don't…" the man wheezes as his bloody hands keep firm hold on his leg. "Don't shoot me…"

"Where!" Danny demands once more.

"No good…he's dead…already," the man huffs as he closes his eyes shut, the other officers rushing toward them but being held back by Jackie until Danny got the answer he so desperately needs.

"WHERE you son of a bitch WHERE?" Danny shouts, his anger and agitation rising.

"26th….pier. But you're…too late…I swear…he's dead already."

"26th pier!" Danny shouts as he pulls back and races for his car, Jackie in tow.

"Let me drive!" She demands as his bloody fingers fumble with the car keys. Danny tosses his partner the keys, praying that his brother's fate hasn't already been sealed.

"Jackie I don't hafta tell you…"

"I'll go as fast I can without getting us killed."

"Just drive."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie's wrists continue to twist under the rope, his mind not caring that the skin was cutting and chaffing even further, raw in some places, death was now being taunted before his helpless condition and that wasn't a fate he wants to suffer. Hearing that both his father and brother are also facing life and death situations, forces his mind to take action. He finally is able to feel the edge of an exposed van panel and slowly starts to slide his wrists up and down, his heart rate nearing critical.

But he'd still have to get his feet untied and without a really good distraction, he wonders if this will all be in vain. Was this really the night they all met their end?

XXXXXXXX

"Really Frank, drop your weapon," Russo snides as he looks at Frank's action ready stance.

"You're under arrest Frank," Frank states firmly.

"Your men come through this door and you die and then them, a misfortunate act."

"You traitor," Frank hisses under his breath, drawing a small smile to Russo's lips.

"Your problem Frank is that you only see things as black and white."

"No I see things as blue and that's the color you lost sight of," Frank glares back at Russo, his gun not dropping.

"I see blue, just not as dark as shade as you."

"Well in a few days you'll only be seeing a darker shade of orange," Frank refers to the wearing of a prison uniform.

"You honestly think I'm going to jail?" Russo smirks.

"I do have to admit you played this one pretty smart, that is if you didn't get caught. Hand picking my son to infiltrate the city's biggest and richest mob family. Making a deal with Cappezari, taking his large pay-off and then arranging his and my son's deaths in a shootout. I can see the headlines now…mob kingpin and several highly decorated NYPD officers killed in shootout."

"Well I might have worded it bit better. Jamie isn't decorated," Russo shoots back, forcing Frank's teeth to grit. "And he never will be. But the rest is right. And who would question it? Shootouts happen all the time. Cappezari would fight to the death and so would your men. I rid myself of two thorns at once."

"The only thorn that is about to be plucked tonight is yours Russo."

"Is that so?" Russo snickers as he pushes a button on his phone, his man raising his gun as Frank does the same. "Oh I'll put it on speaker so that you can hear it Frank."

_"Yeah boss."_

"Kill Jamie Reagan."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie hears the order over the phone and instantly starts to thrash about in his bound state, his wrists trying desperately to pull free so that he can do whatever he has to to escape.

"Time to die Reagan," one of them mocks as both of them take an arm and drag him to the back of the van.

_NO! __HELP __ME! _Jamie cries out as he struggles in their grasp. He feels the cold air as he's dumped to the ground and the van doors slammed shut.

"Let's get this over with."

XXXXXXXX

"Now your son will die."

"NO!" Frank shouts as he prepares to fire at Russo.

Wade hears the anguished call of his commander and Chief and nods to his men, knowing that as soon as any of them bust through the door it would be game over. But he wasn't about to give an order to his men that he himself wasn't able to follow.

So before any of them can act, Wade races for the door, offering one last silent prayer for strength to accomplish his task and save his friend and superior.

XXXXXXXX

"Come on Jackie…" Danny's hand impatiently taps the front of the dash as they near the location that they were told his captive brother is being held. He tells the other car a few minutes behind to come in without their sirens so that they could have the some element of surprise.

"Danny you have to…"

"Accept he's dead? Never," Danny replies as he shakes his head. "He'll be alive when I get there."

Danny's eyes continuously dart around until he spies the black van, pointing to Jackie and then not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop before he hits the pavement running, gun ready for action, heart painfully racing and mind begging to find his brother just tied up and left for them to find.

"Jamie…" Danny huffs as he pulls the van door open, peering inside and then slamming his fist on the empty panel as Jackie comes up beside him. "No…oh god no," he laments as he looks at Jackie in anguish.

"I failed him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So will Wade really die? Will Frank be shot? Will Danny get to Jamie in time? Hope you all liked this actiony update and please stay tuned for more! Please review before you go and thanks so much in advance!


	14. The Bold & The Blue

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 14 – The Bold & The Blue**

* * *

><p>Danny's mind races with panic as he frantically looks around for any sight of his brother, his brain yelling at his rapidly beating heart to hush so that his ears could hear something…anything. Finally he does.<p>

"This way," Danny whispers to Jackie as he pivots on his foot and heads to the left of the van.

_NO! HELP ME! _Jamie continues to try to struggle out of the man's grasp as he's dragged toward the edge of the dock. With the blindfold still in place, the sounds of the gently lapping waves against the concrete walls was taunting the young captive with nightmarish promises of a watery grave.

His wrists try to pull and twist at the ropes still holding them captive behind his back, another frightening reminder of the fact that he wouldn't even be given a chance to really fight for his life if tossed in as he is. He feels the man with the gun pointed in his back starting to lose his grasp and figures if he could even just wiggle out of his grasp maybe he could stall for time. Unfortunately his plan backfires in the worst way possible.

"Jackie as soon as we…" is all Danny manages before a gunshot is heart and his eyes widen. He races around the corner and watches in horror as the bound body of his brother falls to the ground, the gunman pulling back without remorse.

"Told you to stop struggling," he growls down at Jamie just as Danny rounds the corner and fires.

"NO!" Danny shouts as he charges at them, firing a few shots but then having to duck for cover as both of them fire back. "Jamie!"

_Danny! _Jamie's mind calls as he clenches his teeth in pain, his whole body on fire from the gunshot it had sustained. _Help me! _He tries to curl toward the wounded side to ease some of the painful sensasions but that wasn't to be.

"I'll take the one on the right," Jackie tells Danny, knowing that with Jamie's life in the balance there was no arguing about waiting for backup – they were simply out of time. "Just be careful. He needs you alive."

"Shoot to kill," Danny directs with an angry scowl as he pokes his head back up, watching in utter terror as the man on the left continues to drag Jamie's mildly struggling body toward the edge of the pier, intending to throw him over. With his wrists and ankles bound and now being shot, Danny knows that Jamie will drown until he's helped.

"You are surrounded and backup is on its way!" Danny calls out, only to be met with another hail of gunfire. But mere seconds after the shooting at them stops, he stands up and locks his eyes on the man on the left; letting his efficient partner worry about the one on the right.

"I'm going!" Is all Danny tells her before he takes action.

Jackie fires off a shot, catching the man in the right on the hand and forcing him to yell in pain as he darts into the shadows. Once again putting through a desperate call for backup, she leaves Danny to help his brother and charges after the second man, wanting to take him out of the picture and then help Danny without having to worry about another shooter.

Danny feels another bullet whiz past him but fires off another shot, the man effectively using Jamie's captive frame as a shield and preventing Danny from delivering a death blow.

_Danny! _Jamie's mind calls out once more, his nose taking in the distinct smell of salt water and his ears telling him that the water was closer than he thought. His side that was shot was sending forth shooting pains throughout his entire frame but as Danny's gruff voice nears he takes some small comfort in the fact that Danny wouldn't lose.

Without giving much thought to his own wound Danny fires off another shot, this one taking Jamie's captor down to his knees and allowing Danny's body literally to slam into it. The two of them collide in a jumble of arms and legs, each trying to get Danny's gun and take the other out for good.

Jamie hears the scuffle and tries to roll to what he thinks will be safety but not being able to see, doesn't realize that he rolls closer to the edge of the pier instead of away from it; placing himself in a very precarious position.

"Jamie! Don't move!" Danny's voice hollers as he tries to get the upper hand on his attacker. But the man spies Danny's bloody arm and lands a hard elbow to the already throbbing wound, forcing Danny's lips to cry out in agony and his right hand to instantly try to grab the wound on his left arm. His attacker takes advantage of Danny's loosened grasp, rolls away and without any hesitation at all, kicks Jamie in the stomach, sending him careening helplessly into the icy waters below.

"JAMIE!"

_DANNY!_

XXXXXXXX

Frank knew that as soon as the men outside had heard him cry out over the order to kill his son that a bloody resolution to all this was near. Wade would be the first to come through that door, of that he was sure. Neither choice he now faced would be ideal and he'd have to select one in a matter of seconds. His gun was aimed at Russo who wasn't a dead shot but the man with the semi-automatic aimed at the door was – Wade would be dead in seconds. But he couldn't expect of Wade what he himself wasn't willing to do, so as soon as Wade busts through the door and the gunman turns to him, Frank fires at the gunman just as he fires at Wade and Russo fires at him.

The world around Frank slows to an almost blur as the man he hits, misses Wade with a kill shot, allowing Wade and his team to deal with him and the other two gun man now rushing toward them. Frank felt the shot enter his upper right arm but when he turned to first at Russo, the traitor was gone. Pushing past the pain, Frank rushes for the now swinging door, charging after him with a wounded Wade a few seconds behind.

"Russo!" Frank shouts as he chases him down the small dimly lit hallway that would take them all to some stairs to do down and outside; where another firefight was well underway.

"Damn you Frank," Russo curses as he turns and fires back, forcing both Frank and Wade to duck for cover as best they could and then resume the chase.

"Frank…this is my…" Wade stops Frank at the top of the stairs. "He's down there waiting and I can't let him just kill you."

"Wade…"

"Frank," Wade half pleads as he shows Frank his gaping wound that had slipped in behind his bullet proof vest. "I'm about done for…this is mine."

"Call your men. Tell them to fire on the first floor."

Without wasting even a precious second, Wade does as instructed and pretty soon they both hear cursing as Russo is forced to take cover from the hail of gunfire, allowing Wade to slip down the stairs, this time with Frank behind him. They reach the bottom only to see a few drops of blood where Russo had been standing.

"Someone got him," Wade whispers as he checks the clip to his gun and nods to Frank for the direction they were to go. The gunfire upstairs and outside had lessened, Wade's team doing their job and then moving into position to secure the perimeter so that Russo couldn't escape.

"Frank it's over!" Frank shouts as he nods at Wade to advance a bit further.

"I think you know I won't go to jail Frank," Russo's voice is heard over the house intercom.

Without answering both Frank and Wade head for the last locked door, both of them barging through at the same time with their weapons cocked and ready. Russo had been expecting Frank to rush through first so when he sees Wade come through, he curses heavily but keeps firing.

Wady's gun fires back at Russo stopping only when he feels one of Russo's bullet penetrate an unprotected area and his body falters before Frank and then finally crumples to the ground. Frank watches as Wade falls before him but knows he has to push past, forcing himself to lunge at Russo and take him down. Neither of them had the strength that Danny or Jamie had but it was a fight to the death so neither were going to back down.

"Give it…up," Frank huffs as he punches Russo in the side. But Russo counters and punches Frank in the wound he sustained to his arm, forcing Frank to cry out. But with Wade now unable to help him, he knows he has to finish Russo on his own.

"I'll…never lose," Russo growls back. "You arrest me…and there will be another!"

Frank elbows Russo in the face, forcing his head to snap back just as Russo's hand came up with the gun to try to finish off Frank. Russo knees Frank in the thigh but the pain wasn't enough to make Frank back down. He punches Russo again in the side, wanting desperately to get the upper hand, end this game and learn the fate of his two beloved sons.

Russo counters, this time bringing the butt end of the gun up and clipping Frank in the cheek, forcing pain to skyrocket through his face and his eyes to momentarily close. However, Frank returns the blow, this time breaking Russo's nose and forcing him to scream in pain as his free hand automatically goes to hold it, wanting to stem the automatic blood flow.

Frank watches the gun come up, his own just out of reach. But before he could react, two gunshots are heard and Russo's body is sent backward onto the floor. Frank grasps for the gun just as two of Wade's men enter; one rushing for him the other tending to their falling leader.

"Watch him," Frank shouts as he hurries to Wade. He spies the bloody neck wound and then curses as he orders for an ambulance to be called. "Wade stay with me."

"Frank..."

"Get an ambulance!"

"It's on it's way sir."

"You're safe…Frank," Wade whispers as his eyes threaten to close.

"Wade! That's an order…damn it stay with me!" Frank growls as he looks up at the other OCCB Detective. "Where are my sons?"

XXXXXXXX

Jackie had heard Danny's cry and instead of cuffing both wrists of the man she was trying to arrest, she cuffs one and then the other to a pole and charges after Danny.

"Hey!" The thug cries out.

Jackie nears Danny but doesn't see Jamie and instantly her stomach tightens. She aims her gun at the man still struggling with Danny and then shoots him in the leg.

"Where's…" is all Jackie manages before Danny tosses his gun aside and then dives into the icy waters after his bound brother.

"Danny!" Jackie cries in horror as she quickly calls for backup and an ambulance. But her attention is quickly diverted by the man that Danny had been fighting with, the man that still wasn't subdued.

"Jamie!" Danny shots just as he jumps into water. Jamie hadn't come up yet, so Danny allows himself to start to sink, cursing the frigid darkness around him, his brain racing with thoughts that he would be too late. _Jamie_! His mind calls as he feels around in the water, biting back pain as the dirty water dances with his open wound and squinting into the turbulent masses before him. The thing good thing the cold would do is stem the blood flow; but it was still death dealing.

Jamie's mind fills with panic as water floods up his nose, into his ears, threatening to seep around the tape and get into his eyes. The cold water was forcing his wound to pulsate even more but with his wrists and ankles bound he could only pray for a miracle before he would close his eyes for good.

Danny finally spies a distorted mass a few meters away and swims to him as best he can. The current is fast and two were trying to pull him in two different directions; his energy was rapidly waning. Knowing he needs air and running out of time fast, his hand shoots out and latches on to what he thinks is Jamie's hair and gives it a tug backward, telling himself he'll face his brother's wrath if they both live that long.

Danny pulls Jamie closer, thankful that as his brother's body nears it's still struggling, still alive. He grabs Jamie's arm and starts to pull him up toward the surface, his mind cursing the fact that he was now trying to pull them upward with an injured limb.

_Hold on kid…just hold on, _Danny's mind frantically races as he spies the water getting lighter. He pushes through the top, gasping for air and pulling Jamie up beside him.

"I got you…kid," Danny's voice huffs, forcing Jamie's struggling frame to slightly ease in his grasp. But they had merely breached the surface, they still had to get out of the water.

"JACKIE!" Danny calls out as he switches arms, wrapping his left arm around Jamie's waist and trying to keep them both above water with the right. Danny leaves Jamie's gag in place as when they both go under again as this way he would take in less water.

"JAC…" Danny tries as the strong current pulls them both under once more. With the cold starting to nip at his body that now only had a dress shirt plastered to it, hypothermia's low taunting laugh was starting to ring clearer in his ears; they had to exit and fast.

"Danny!" Jackie calls out a few meters a head as she watches them both pop up out of the water.

Danny hears his partners voice and then looks up to see her frantically waving at him from a small catchall that he could hopefully hold onto and get him and his brother out of the water.

"Jackie...help us."

Danny kicks his legs as best he can, cursing the fact that he didn't have a knife to cut Jamie loose with to help him; the edge of the pier finally nearing them.

Just as Danny's arm is about to miss, he see two other officers at Jackie's side, ready to lend aid to the two brothers in dire need of rescue.

"Jamie…hold on…" Danny states as he feels Jamie starting to go limp in his grasp. But with the water bobbing them both up and down, Danny wasn't sure of Jamie's real situation and that he was already giving into the cold and physical fatigue. "Hold on."

"Danny grab my…"

"Jackie…I can't let go of him," Danny shouts as his right hand clings to the railing, his wounded left straining to hold onto his brother, knowing if he let go Jamie would be dead and his soul forfeit. "Get a rope and hurry!"

"Get a rope!" Jackie shouts as one of the officers rushes over to the waiting ambulance to get something…anything they could use to pull Jamie out of Danny's grasp.

"Jamie…just hold on. Jackie…"

"They're coming Danny…" Jackie tries to reach down to pull off Jamie's damp blindfold. "I can't reach him!"

"Just get him…hurry!" Danny shouts as the two cops use some rope from the ambulance and then lower a large loop down to Danny. But Danny wasn't about to let go so one of the other officers gets down into the water, holding the other side of the railing and helping to slip the rope over Jamie's head and torso and then finally around his waist, pinning his bound wrists to his back.

"Okay get him up! Get him up!" Danny directs as the other officer climbs up first and then the two of them start to pull Jamie, Jackie watching and the two medics on standby to treat him once he was out of the water.

"He's been shot!" Danny calls out as he feels Jamie's weight lifted off him and then starts to slowly climb up the metal rungs to the top.

Once Jamie reaches the top, Jackie quickly cuts his wrists free and peels the tape away from his cut lips so that the medics could apply CPR.

"He's not breathing!"

"Jamie!" Danny shouts as he rushes toward his brother, being held back by his partner. "Help him," Danny pleads as he allows Jackie to and another officer to wrap a warm blanket around his slightly trembling frame. He looks at Jackie, his eyes wet and not from the water, his expression begging for his brother to be okay. "Jackie…"

"He'll pull through."

Danny looks down at Jamie's still frame as the two medics work to get him breathing again, his eyes travelling up to his brother's blueish skin and feels his heart break. The cold had forced the bruise and cuts to almost shine and he feels his fists instantly tighten.

"We need the AED!" One of them shouts as the other pushes himself up and sprints for the automatic defibrillator, Danny's mind spiraling downward.

_Oh god please…please god let him be okay…let him live, _he begs over and over as he watches Jamie's sweater sliced open and then his undershirt pulled up so they could apply the electrical patches. He spies the glaring crimson rivers of blood on Jamie's pale smooth skin from the gunshot and feels his stomach lurch.

"Fight Jamie!" Danny shouts.

"Clear!"

"Come on Jamie…" Danny begs in sorrow as he stands helplessly by as the two men fight to get him breathing again.

"Once more!"

"Clear!"

"Jamie!" Danny calls out in anguish.

"And…wait…I got a pulse and…yes a breath…it's shallow but we got him back. We gotta hurry to get him stabilized!"

"Thank you God," Danny whispers as he watches them affix a breathing apparatus to Jamie's face and then turn to the gunshot to get it stabilized for transport to the hospital. Jamie's eyes slowly open and look up at Danny before closing again, his lips trying to twist upward into a small smile.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Danny asks in haste as he watches them starting to bundle Jamie up on the stretcher for transport.

"We'll know for sure when he's in the ER. Are you coming with us?"

"Danny was shot also," Jackie pipes up.

"A flesh wound and I'm fine," Danny looks at her in frustration.

"You can't help him just yet so get yourself fixed up as well," she suggests as her phone buzzes. "It's your father."

_"Danny"?_

"Dad…I got Jamie. He's been shot and we are on our way to the ER. Did you get Russo?"

_"He's dead. Wade was shot in the neck and side…and it looks bad. He's on his way to the ER right now," Frank's heavy sigh is heard over the phone. "How is Jamie?"_

"He fell into the water and…dad he's gonna be fine. He hasta be," Danny's voice dies out into a soft whisper.

_"Danny…"_

"He'll be okay dad, I'll see you there," Danny tries to assure his father once more as he hops into the back of the ambulance and prepares for the ride to the ER. He holds out his wounded arm for the attendant to mend, his body starting to show the ill effects of lack of energy and adrenaline by shivering once more. Thankfully the ambulance was heated but his nerves were still raw and as he looks down at the pale complexion of his beloved brother, knows that until Jamie is up and talking to him, he won't feel better anytime soon.

"Hey kid can you hear me?" Danny asks in a soft tone as he bends in closer, biting back a grimace from his now bandaged arm. The bullet had gone through but after the fight and rescue, the skin had torn and formal treatment and stitching by a doctor would be required. But all that would have to wait; Jamie is what mattered most to him right now.

"Jamie, please if you can hear me just open your eyes."

_Jamie…Jamie…_Jamie's mind hears Danny calling his name, his brain flashing images of himself being dragged in the darkness, feeling the impact from the gunshot and then panic seizing him as he was embraced by the icy tendrils of the channel. His eyes flutter as he starts to feel his lungs constricting, his mind replaying the horrifying events before he felt himself being pulled to safety.

_Danny…_

"That's it kid, open your eyes."

_Danny…help me…_Jamie's mind calls as his eyes finally flutter open. Panic seizes him as he looks up at Danny and tries to speak but is unable, his body wanting to thrash about but also being hindered.

"Hey it's okay," Danny tries to assure him as his hand rests on Jamie's blanketed shoulder, forcing Jamie's pale blue eyes to look up in haste. "You're okay, but you um…had me worried for a bit."

"Danny," Jamie tries in a soft whisper, his lungs coughing as he exhales and then slightly when he inhales the fresh oxygen.

"Just rest now okay," Danny gives his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm just glad you're gonna be okay. Talk later."

Jamie closes his eyes and gently nods. His body was tired and despite the blankets cold and tense. He could feel the crude bandaging over the gunshot but tells himself that he's gonna be okay, he's alive and so is his brother; that's all that matters.

He looks back up and frowns, his eyes wanting to water, his brain angry at the fact that he couldn't remove the oxygen mask.

"Jamie…" Danny huffs as he notices him struggling to speak. His fingers rest on Jamie's cool skin and tenderly brush a tear away, his heart slowing to a dull ache in his throbbing chest. "Please don't…I um…I can't take it when I see these…" he whispers as he brushes away another salty tear.

"Danny…I'm sorry," Jamie tries to mutter, his stubbornness finally getting Danny to at least lift the mask off his mouth. "Danny," Jamie utters softly, prompting Danny to lean in closer. "I'm sorry."

Danny's eyes squeeze shut as they water and he shakes his head as he looks at him in sorrow. "This is not…your fault. Okay?"

"Danny…" is all Jamie manages, trying to suppress a weak cough as Danny fixes the mask over his mouth again.

"Not your fault kid, so just rest up, we're almost at the ER."

Danny leans back and looks at Jamie who merely looks up with a sad expression, Danny's hand finally finding Jamie's under the blanket and giving it a squeeze, adding extra warmth to his cool limb. "I'm not mad okay…and I'm okay. So just close your eyes and think of all the yummy Jell-O I'll be fetching for you," Danny smirks as Jamie softly nods. "Just don't…" he pauses as he holds his fingers by Jamie's watering eyes, "keep doing this. It's not necessary okay?"

Jamie looks at Danny and frowns. And while he was happy that both he and Danny were gonna live, he would have a hard time getting past the fact that all this happened because he said yes to an assignment that he shoulda walked away from in the first place. This inner feeling of guilt wouldn't go away overnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so it was an angsty rescue but I think you all had faith that none of our men would die right? Hope you all liked this update. Coming next is the reunion between father and son's in the ER. How do you think that will go?

Remember reviews = faster updates so please keep us busy for you :D


	15. Out of Time

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 15 – Out of Time**

* * *

><p>Danny watches Jamie being wheeled into one of the ER operating rooms and feels his stomach tighten. For the last few minutes of the ride to the ER, Jamie had gone silent, his skill still pale and clammy, obviously signs of shock, hypothermia and internal pain from the gunshot were now taking their toll on his youngest brother. But it was the not so veiled expression of guilt that his brother was displaying that was tugging at his heart strings.<p>

"Detective Reagan? You really need to let me attend to your arm," the doctor's voice finally comes into clear focus, forcing Danny to turn to the doctor with a heavy frown.

"It can wait," Danny lightly growls as he jerks his arm free. "I need to stay here to see how my brother is."

"He's in good hands but I should tend to that wound."

"It's a flesh…"

"Danny go."

Danny hears the very familiar and authoritative voice of his father behind him and turns to him with an expression of sorrow. "Jamie he…" Danny utters as he gives his father a warm hug and then pulls back, his eyes eyeing the fresh bandage on his upper forearm.

"I have one too," Frank acknowledges. "I'll stay here. Now go Detective Reagan and get that looked at. That's an order."

"That's not funny," Danny groans in sarcasm. "Yes…Sir," Danny utters almost begrudgingly as he gives his father a small nod and then follows after the doctor, Jackie now entering the ER and heading toward Frank.

"How is he?"

"Jamie's in surgery and Danny's angry at the world," Frank replies somewhat flippantly. "How are you?"

"Gotta re-wash my hair," Jackie retorts with a small smirk. "How's Wade?"

"He's…I don't know. He's still in surgery," Frank answers gravely.

"I called Henry and Erin and I know Danny called Linda on their way over."

"Jamie's gonna be just fine," Frank repeats, mostly trying to reassure himself as he pulls away from Jackie and heads for the doors to the ER operating area. He peers inside and gazes at his son's partially naked frame on the table being worked on. He was so pale and still…his mind wanting nothing more than to rush into the room, take him in his arms and tell him the nightmare is finally over. With Russo pulling the strings, Frank couldn't take the chance that Cappezari wasn't informed about Jamie's undercover role. And while the Templar was out of the way now for good, they were back at square one with the mob. But Jamie is alive and in reality that's all that mattered to Frank.

"Dad?"

"Danny did you even let them stitch it?" Frank inquires, his back still to Danny.

"I did…wanna see?" Danny smirks as he looks into the room at Jamie, his soft smirk instantly disappearing. "When I got there…"

"Jamie knew the risks Danny, this isn't your fault."

"I shoulda been there sooner."

"He's gonna be fine."

"I saw the look in his eyes…dad he's not fine," Danny gently argues back. "I've been injured before and…"

"Jamie had every reason to be scared, but he'll be…"

"It was guilt not fright that I saw. He kept sayin' he was sorry and stuff…I think he blames himself for all this."

Frank looks back at Jamie and purses his lips, his mind racing. He really isn't surprised that Jamie would feel that but at the same time hopes that Jamie won't allow _mis-guided _guilt to dictate his actions and him up and quit – that would be rash.

Frank feels his phone buzz and looks at Danny with a frown. "Wade."

"Is he…"

"It's from Janice…she just wants me back up there."

"I'll wait here."

Danny watches his father leave and then turns back to look at Jamie just as the nursing staff was working to seal up the gunshot wound and get his body core back up to normal temperature.

"Hey," Jackie's soft voice is heard as she nears him. "You okay?"

"I was going to kill Cappezari…damn it Jackie."

"Russo was the guy pulling the strings."

"I'm glad he's dead but the danger for Jamie isn't over yet."

"He won't go back to them."

"Willingly."

"Meaning?" Jackie counters.

"Meaning he's a Reagan."

"And you think he'll follow your example and go off on some kind of half cocked revenge scheme?" Jackie answers, forcing Danny to look at her in wonder. "Well that's what you're implying right? Because that's what you would do? Danny we got the mastermind behind all that. Russo handpicked Jamie for that. You heard your father. It's over…Jamie is out now and Cappezari will be dealt with another way."

"I want this to end!" Danny growls as he pulls away and heads into the ER operating room just as the doctor's cover Jamie's frame with a warm blanket. "How is he?"

"He's still sedated right now. He's suffered some moderate hypothermia so we are going to take him to his own private room where we can turn the heat up; it's especially for patients with hypothermia. We got the bullet out and…well aside from lots of rest, he's gonna be just fine. You can have a few minutes and then we'll take him upstairs."

Danny watches the doctor leave and then looks down at Jamie's pale complexion and placid expression. "You're a lot of trouble kid," he slightly smirks as he notices Jamie's hand becomes a little untucked. "But worth it."

He notices some dried blood and dirt on Jamie's face and goes in search of a soft cloth and then some warm water, before coming back and gently cleaning his face. "Remember that time we were playin' in old man Richards yard…Joe the keener was shoutin' at us to get back home…damn you were little. You tripped and fell…skinned your knee and scraped your cheek. I remember cleanin' you up before ma saw…but damn was dad pissed," Danny softly chuckles as he tosses the cloth and then turns back to Jamie's still frame, his eyes watering. "I remember pickin' you up and carrying you home and…tonight when I saw…damn it kid you better not do that again…you got me?"

"Ok-ay…" Jamie whispers as his eyes slowly open and he looks up with a small frown. "Sor…" he starts only to have Danny's warm lips rest on his mouth to stop his speech.

"None of this…is your fault. You got that?" He stammers. "Just rest okay?"

"I'm cold."

"Well that's what you get for goin' swimming in this weather," Danny winks and Jamie's cut lips try to smile. Danny notices the skin tugging and quickly curses himself for it. "Jamie don't smile either. Sorry I didn't see your cut lip there."

"How's dad?"

"He and I now share the same scar," Danny points to his left arm and with a small frown. "He's okay. Russo's dead. He's the one that set this all up."

"Russo? I knew...I recognized...his voice."

"Yeah he's the bastard that handpicked you for this assignment. He wanted a shootout with Cappezari and both sides to lose so that he'd laugh all the way to the bank. But we got the last laugh and you need to just rest now okay? You're fine but you look even paler than normal. Don't make me sing to you."

"You told me not to laugh," Jamie slightly smirks.

"Smart ass," Danny playfully ruffles his brother's hair. His fingers touch Jamie's cool scalp and his face instantly frowns.

"What?"

"You need to warm up," Danny sighs as he reaches for another blanket. "You're still cold. How's your side?"

"Throbbing," Jamie answers with a small cough. "I want water."

"We'll get a small drip hooked up in the room," the doctor explains as he comes up to the bed. "You can't take anything in through your mouth just yet. We need your core to fully warm up naturally. We don't want to do further damage."

"Is the room ready?"

"We're gonna take him there now. 36C."

"I'll see you up there," Danny assures Jamie as he looks up to see his wife and sister peering in through the windows. "Gotta go and talk to the family."

"Tell them I'm okay."

Danny watches Jamie being pushed toward the elevator and then turns and heads outside to see his wife and sister, his grandfather pacing in the background.

"I was so worried," Linda whispers as she pulls Danny into her arms.

"How is he? How's dad?" Erin asks in haste.

"Dad is fine, he's upstairs with um…Janice Salter."

"How's Wade?"

"Still under. He was shot in the side and the neck."

"And Russo? You better tell me that damn bastard is dead," Henry hisses, drawing a few looks from bystanders and a frown from his granddaughter.

"Yeah dad got him," Danny confirms. "Jamie's okay. He suffered some hypothermia as well so they are taking him to a private room where they can turn the heat all the way up."

"And you?" Linda asks in concern.

"Fine."

"Right," she huffs as she looks at his expression. "Tell me the truth later," she whispers in his ear before giving him a kiss. "I'm glad you three are_ fine_."

"I'm going to find dad," Erin tells the group after she gives Danny a hug and stays she'll stop by and see Jamie also.

"You look tired, you want me to stand watch for a bit?" Henry gently nudges Danny with his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I just wanna make sure that Jamie is settled and such and…" Danny stops as he notices Erin and Frank heading toward them.

"Wade is out of surgery and they managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullets," Frank tells them. "He's not out of the woods yet but Wade's a fighter…he'll pull through."

"Course he will. How's the arm Francis?" Henry asks in concern.

"Just another day at the office pop," Frank replies with a small smile. "Where's Jamie?"

"They're setting him up right now," Danny answers in truth. "What happens now? I mean Russo's dead but what about Cappezari?"

"Now Wade and his team are back at square one."

"And that means Cappezari will be expecting a plant," Henry grumbles. "Damn that guy."

"Well that means we'll hafta get a bit more creative with whoever else we send in next," Frank explains. "Jamie's done. Even if Russo didn't tell him personally, we can't take the chance that someone who was working with Russo didn't tell Cappezari."

"Well at least those two clowns that we saw at the Cappezari party were the ones we arrested tonight."

"But there are still the phony cops and Noble Sanfino," Frank reminds them.

"Thought Renzulli was pickin' him up?"

"He is but now with him out of the picture, booked on murder charges, we don't know who else Cappezari might call upon."

"Think there's another dirty insider?" Erin inquires.

"Isn't there always," Henry retorts, garnering a small eyebrow wag from Frank. "What? There usually is."

"So we never trust anyone?" Erin fires back.

"It means we play a smarter game," Frank answers with a heavy sigh. "Wade and his team know so it just means rewriting a whole new set of rules. But we can do that in the morning."

"I wanna go and see Jamie for a bit first," Danny tells Linda.

"I'll wait here."

"I want to see him too," Frank states as he looks at Danny. "I could even pull rank and see him first."

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you," Danny smirks.

"Actually he would," Henry pipes up.

"Oh what pop like you never did?"

"Only to use the sirens when I went for pizza?"

"You did that?" Erin asks with a groan.

"A few times," Frank smiles.

"Twice only…that third time didn't count," Henry frowns and the small group laughs.

"Okay go and see Jamie and then go home to your family," Frank tells his oldest son as he warmly pats him on the back. "Good job tonight."

"Where's Jackie?"

"She's heading back to help Renzulli with the bookings."

"Trooper," Danny smiles as he looks at Linda. "I won't be too long."

"Take your time but remember we can come back in the morning."

"I think she gets her cheeky side from grampa."

"Course she does," Henry winks at Linda and smiles.

"Who are you calling?" Erin asks as Danny pulls his phone.

"Just wanna check with Renzulli to see where Sanfino is at."

_"Danny…"_

"Renzulli? You hafta…what's that sound? Gunfire?" He asks in a panic, drawing all eyes instantly to him.

_"Yeah…went to arrest Sanfino and came under fire. Back up is here but…he's got a few guys in there with him and we're pinned down."_

"Damn it! Do you guys need help?"

"Danny, let me take care of this," Frank takes his phone. "Sargent Renzulli. How many are firing at you?"

_"At least three…maybe four..."_

"Have you called for additional backup?"

_"Could use a bit more to end this damn thing."_

"You got it," Frank quickly hangs up and then calls for backup to Renzulli's location.

"Was he at Cappezari's?" Erin wonders.

"No his place is still under lockdown," Frank answers with a frown.

"You mean he hasn't surrendered yet? Can't you send in a tank?"

"I'm with grampa," Danny agrees and Erin merely rolls her eyes.

"Yeah that'll stick in court."

"If he makes it," Danny winks.

"Don't you have a brother to see," she smirks.

"Dad?"

"Danny, I got this. Just tell Jamie, Noble is being taken care of and I'll be up to see him shortly."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks doc," Jamie half whispers as he watches the doctor stand back and give Jamie a small smile.

"You have a great family out there."

"I know. Can I see them?"

"Of course. But I want you also to get some sleep so I will tell them their stay must be limited until the morning."

"Okay."

Jamie watches the doctor leave and then closes his weary eyes. His head was pounding and body still slightly shivering as his core was slowly warming. He does have a great family but right now feels that he's in this situation because he took an assignment that in truth he wasn't ready for. As he thinks about Danny possibly dying, his heart rate starts to increase and breathing shallow.

"Jamie?"

He hears his name and recognizes the voice but it's not until the male figures steps out of the dimly lit entrance and nears him that his eyes widen and his heart rate skyrockets.

"Noble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lol okay I take full credit for this evil cliffe (runs and hides)…so what do you think is gonna happen? Will Danny arrive in time? Will Noble try to hurt Jamie further? Would love your thoughts and thanks so much for all the amazing reviews so far (yes they made me update sooner)! So keep it up and stay tuned for more! Thanks again!


	16. Final Curtain Call

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 16 – Final Curtain Call**

**A/N: **Okay so sorry for the chappy spam the the dang site wasn't working so that's why the numerous updates. Hope you can all see this one!

* * *

><p>Jamie stares at the door for what seems like forever before he utters the word of the man he was assigned to get the dirt on and then set up the arrest. But it's not until he hears Noble lock the door, the unmistakable 'click' that snaps him instantly back to reality.<p>

"Noble," he utters in an almost deathly whisper, his heart racing so fast he was sure his ear drums would burst. Jamie's eyes widen in fear as he watches Noble swiftly race across the room; clamping his hand down over Jamie's mouth as he pulls a gun, all before Jamie can get to his call button.

"A cop?" Noble hisses as he presses the gun into Jamie's cheek. "You're a damn cop? And not just any cop! You're the police commissioners son!"

Noble yanks the call button off Jamie's wrist, tossing it aside and then glaring down at him in anger. "I trusted you! With my damn life!"

_I can…_Jamie tries, a few useless garbles escaping past the hand still keeping him quiet. Despite the fact that his body had been shivering from the effects of the hypothermia wearing off, his core was rapidly heating the longer Noble stands over him with his gun ready.

"What the hell do you have to say for yourself?" Noble growls as he pulls his hand back, allowing Jamie to speak.

"I think…"

"Keep it down!" Noble insists as he raises his gun and Jamie sinks back. "Now since it's just you and me…I want the truth!"

"What do you want…me to say?" Jamie slightly coughs as he tries to find a more comfortable position on the bed. "How did you get in here?"

"Your brethren in blue are kinda busy thanks to me," Noble smirks as he leans in closer and offers a small sneer. "Too bad they'll be too late to save you."

"I was just doing…my job," Jamie lightly coughs as Noble rips out the hydration tubing, forcing Jamie's face to instantly wince. "That was you right…the other voice in the van?"

"Too bad you lived!" Noble looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"You trusted me?" Jamie retorts.

"I shoulda just killed you when I had the chance!"

Jamie looks up at him and offers a small frown, his mind racing with a solution to his current predicament. With the door locked, it would be an armed hold off with him as the prize and that was something he doesn't want to put his family through, especially after all they had been through. But with his side just coming out of surgery and his body acting on only about 30-40% he knows the solution better be quick and effective.

_Unlock the door…get into the hallway and call for help…that's all you gotta do! _His brain directs.

"So what now?" Jamie asks, with another cough.

"Now I finish the job Cappezari hired me to do."

"How long did you know?"

"Pretty much the whole time. Have to admit at first I didn't believe him so at least your acting skills were better than the other cops," Noble remarks in disdain. "But not by much. Traitor!"

"Traitor?" Jamie asks in shock. "You work for one of the worst…men in the city," he groans as his lungs start to feel the pressure of his verbal overexertion.

"Just one question….why the hell did you save me? If you knew from the start who I was…"

"It's in the training," Jamie answers in truth. "Couldn't just let you die."

"Right well here something you should think about…who's gonna rescue you this time? _Jamie Reagan? _Its in my training to kill you. Think on that!"

Jamie looks up at the mean narrowed gaze and feels himself shudder and slightly gulp. _Danny…where the hell are you?_

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Jackie slow down a sec," Danny states with a weary sigh as he pulls away from his family to talk to his partner.

_"Renzulli isn't here."_

"Yeah I know…he's at Noble's place, trying to arrest his sorry ass but they are under fire still. Backup has been called in…"

_"Okay I'll head there…hold on Danny I got another call it's Renzulli now, maybe they caught a break."_

"Yeah I'll hold," he sighs as he turns back to his family, his father pulling away with a heavy frown. "I think Renzulli is on the other line. Maybe they got that scumbag already."

"Tell her to tell him to be careful. Russo was expecting us and so you can be sure Cappezari has told his men to have a fe tricks up their sleeve."

"You think that rotten bastard is still in the country?"

"I doubt it," Frank replies angrily. "But at least we know if he did leave, he can't reenter the country without us knowing."

"Yeah unless he has a few extra pennies to pay off the security guards," Danny retorts in sarcasm.

"Unless he has those."

"Yeah Jackie what's up?"

_"Just spoke to Renzulli and they are in the house now…so far no Noble. I'll keep you posted."_

"You mean he's not there? What?" Danny looks up at his father in worry. "Okay…yeah bye. Damn bastard got away."

"Unless he's holed up in the Cappezari strong hold."

"And when can we go in there?" Henry asks anxiously, getting a curious glance from his son.

"We pop?"

"Damn straight we. I can shoot better than some on the force," Henry states proudly.

"Do we need a warrant for that?" Danny wonders.

"Yes and I'm working on that right now," Frank replies as he pulls his phone.

"Okay well in the meantime I'm going to see Jamie."

"Tell him I'll be up shortly."

"Will do."

XXXXXXXX

"Get up!" Noble pushes the blankets off Jamie's flimsily clad frame and yanks him by the arm. But not wanting to go anywhere with a man only out to kill him, Jamie purposely catches his left foot on the leg of the bed, causing him and Noble to stumble a few feet.

Uttering an angry curse, Noble's arm wraps around Jamie's neck as he tries to pull him free; Jamie feeling the pressure on his already straining lungs as he frantically grasps for air, his fingers clawing at Noble's arm.

"You know we coulda had a good thing going," Noble hisses as he yanks Jamie clear of the bed. "But you had to be a damn cop!"

"I always…was a…cop," Jamie pants as he tries to punch Noble in the side. But a quick elbow to his own tender ribs and Jamie's body recoils; Noble's arm still around his neck, slowly dragging him toward the door. Jamie's temperature starts to rise, pangs of dizziness and nausea starting to converge upon him as they near the door. But that wasn't to be a bad thing as he tells himself as soon as they are in the hallway, he'll make a fuss and that'll be it. _The place is surrounded with cops…he has no where to go._

But then another sickening feeling starts to overtake him as he ponders the fact that Noble might be making his last stand here? Cappezari wasn't known to treat those that failed him in a kind way and perhaps Noble feared Cappezari more than death. Others had in the past.

"What's he….got on you?" Jamie wheezes as they reach the door.

"Same as you…so I fail and I die, not an option I want," Noble growls as he slowly pulls the door open and peers into the quiet hallway. "Now you make a fuss…"

"Like hell…I'll cooperate," Jamie huffs as he tries to regain his footing; but Noble has strength and determination on his side; Jamie only his desire not to die, his strength was nearly sapped.

"Move!."

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah thanks Jackie…I'm on my way up to see him right now," Danny sighs as he leans against the back of the elevator door. "No they put him in a special room where he's alone and they can turn up the heat. Kid hates the sauna," Danny smirks, "gonna be a fun night."

_"At least he's safe," Jackie's tired voice is heard on the other end of the line. "How you feelin'?"_

"Like I need a week in Hawaii with nothing to do."

_"You'd go insane," she teases._

"Maybe," Danny huffs as the elevator doors slowly open and Danny steps out onto the quiet floor, heading toward Jamie's room. "So I was…." Danny stops as he rounds the corner and spies the nurse talking excitedly to another patient.

_"Danny?"_

"Yeah hold on a sec…what's going on here?"

"We hare having a code white, its okay…"

_"What's that?"_

"Violent…act…" Danny's voice slows as he looks at Jamie's open door and hurries toward the room, stopping short as he peers into the empty room. "Where he hell is my brother!" Danny demands as he hangs up on Jackie.

_"Danny wai…" is all she manages before she quickly calls Frank._

"He and another man left…"

"Willingly?"

"They were arguing and the other man said…"

"What other man? Never mind…where'd they go?"

"We are calling security to…"

"Lady I'm a damn cop!" Danny growls as he produces his badge. "Where!"

"There…" she points to the stairwell and Danny draws his gun and starts to pursue.

"You'll never…get away with this…" Jamie manages with another short breath, his eyes starting to produce small circles as his body races to keep up.

"Yeah? I already have…no one knows where we are…"

"Jamie!" Danny's voice is heard one flight up.

"Danny!" Jamie calls back before his lungs offer another painful gasp.

"Damn it!" Noble curses as he pulls the door to the second floor open and drags Jamie along with him; managing to get Jamie into a room, cover his mouth again and poke the gun into his cheek. "Shut…up!"

With his gun drawn and his heart racing, Danny bounds down the stairs, pausing as he comes to the second floor before pulling the door open. His eyes start to scan the quiet area, most of the patient room's dark with only a few stirring about. He notices some movement out of the corner of his right eye and turns to see an older man gesture toward a room a few doors down.

Danny gives the man a nod just as his phone starts to buzz; but answering it wasn't his top priority; Jamie's life is. _Come on kid…talk to me._

"I wonder if your brother can save you this time? Yeah that's right…I know all about you!" Noble whispers in contempt. "The whole ladder act was also very good but pointless."

Jamie hears Danny's footsteps getting closer and knows he has to take some action, at least to get Danny into their room and him out of the way so his weakened frame can let his brother do the takedown. Not wearing shoes Jamie knows he can't do much damage, but just as Danny nears the entranceway to the empty room they are in, Jamie's bare heel comes down on the top of Noble's foot, just where the shoe top ends forcing Noble to utter a cry and Danny's attention be diverted in their direction.

Noble grabs a handful of the back of Jamie's flimsy hospital top just as Danny enters the room. Nobel quickly pulls Jamie backward and pokes the gun into his side, directly in line with his heart, Jamie struggling to get his weary frame upright once more.

"Hello _David_," Noble sneers.

"Never liked that name," Danny smirks, his gun trained on Noble's head. "Drop it or I'll drop you."

"Well I see you managed to raise yourself from the dead, pretty good trick."

"Drop the gun, now," Danny demands as he looks at Jamie's pale complexion and knows his little brother needs some medical attention and fast.

"Think your brother here could pull off a stunt like that? Coming back from the dead after a direct shot to the heart?" Noble cocks the trigger and Jamie's frame tenses in his grasp.

He locks eyes with Danny and knows he has to do something to give his brother a shot at taking down his temporary captor.

_Come on kid…that's it…just a little somethin' to get this bastard into my line of fire._

"What happens when you come home empty handed tonight Noble? That is if you make it past my father and the rest of the NYPD downstairs?"

"I kill him…you kill me, kinda win win," Noble replies sharply. "What's his life worth to you?"

"A lot more than yours."

"Then make your choice. You drop that and he lives a bit longer. You don't and he dies. Only two choices."

"Right…well…" Danny states, giving Jamie a small nod. "I'll take option C."

"What the hell does…" Noble starts only to have Jamie interrupt him.

Mustering whatever strength he has left, which isn't much, Jamie's right elbow lands as hard as it can on Noble's side, making his armed attacker slightly falter to the left and him able to break free. That was all the distraction Danny needs as he rushes toward Noble, grasping the outer edges of his jacket and yanking him forward as Jamie tries to get out of the way.

Jamie's tired body slams into the wall as Danny tries to pull Noble's uncooperative frame off his trapped brother. Noble's fingers lash out and grab a handful of Jamie's hair, giving his head a jerk and causing the youngest Reagan to cry out in pain.

Jamie tugs his head out of Noble's grasp as Danny punches him in the face, making Noble's head snap backward. Nobel however counters with his own punch to Danny's gut, forcing Danny's frame to jerk backward, Jamie still within Noble's grasp; trapped between the wall and their two struggling bodies.

Danny punches Noble again in the stomach, his anger toward his brothers would be killer now surging. He tries to pull his gun up but Noble manages to clip Danny in the groin, forcing Danny's lips to utter an anguished cry as Noble grabs at the back of Jamie's pajama top and yanks him back into the jumble of arms and legs.

Jamie's inadvertently bumps Danny's injured arm forcing his other arm to want to protect the fresh stitching and Noble to take advantage of the fresh smattering of blood by punching Danny hard in his injury once more. Danny's fingers loosen on his gun just as he kicks at Noble and finally pulls Jamie free; his own gun clattering to the floor.

"Stop…right there," Noble demands as he instantly cocks his trigger, causing Danny and Jamie to free, Danny pulling Jamie's tender frame behind his, wanting to protect his brother at any cost.

"I don't care which one of you I take down…if I get you…Cappezari gets him or vice versa."

"Your cowardly boss ran back to Italy you son of a bitch," Danny huffs as he looks at Noble with a heavy frown. "It's over. Now drop the damn gun or else."

"Yeah or else?" Noble snickers in a mocking tone. "Who's gonna stop me, you? You're a lot of things Reagan but I doubt either of you golden boys is faster than a speeding bullet."

"You'll never make it out of here, you get that?" Danny counters with an angry growl. "Any second they'll figure out where we are and all this will be just another…"

"You never did tell me what option C was," Noble interrupts with a mocking tone, as he cocks the trigger once more, raises his gun to Danny's head and prepares to fire. "Speak fast."

"Okay you have three seconds to drop your weapon before I drop you," Frank's voice is heard. It only takes mere seconds for Noble's gun to shift from Danny's head to Frank but by that time Frank's bullet had already left the chamber, speeding toward its intended target; his two beloved son's safe.

Danny gently pulls Jamie back as Noble's body falls to the floor and Frank rushes into the room with Henry and a few other officers waiting at the entrance. Frank's arms wrap around his two sons as Henry looks in with a small frown.

"It's finally over," he whispers in truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well you knew Noble wouldn't go down without a fight right? So hope you all liked this last standoff. I hope I only had to hold Jamie for ransom haha and not the chapter to get you all to review but a review before you go would be much appreciated. Thanks so much in advance and stay tuned for more.


	17. Some Rest for the Weary

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 17 – Some Rest for the Weary**

* * *

><p>"Danny," Jamie whispers weakly as his weary frame falters once more in Danny's arms, causing Danny's grasp around his brother to tighten. Pushing aside the fresh throbbing from his own injury, Danny gently walks Jamie toward one of the empty beds and helps him lay down, eyeing the fresh bleeding coming from the bandage on his side.<p>

"What?" Jamie asks, noticing Danny's look of concern.

"Hold on I got you. I think you ripped the stitching. Damn what were you thinkin' kid."

"I'm a Reagan," Jaime smirks.

"That was rhetorical," Danny huffs. "But I know…we take a lickin' and keep on tickin'; hold on a sec," Danny gives his brother a small frown as he goes in search of a nurse, giving Frank the opportunity to see his son. Jamie looks up with a tormented gaze and Frank feels his heart sink instantly.

"You're safe now," Frank whispers.

Jamie's complexion was paler than normal, his face flushed and breathing rapid but trying to calm. His side was bleeding again and he knows that he's almost running on empty; but in a fight to the death, no matter his condition, he wasn't giving up no matter what.

"Danny's gone for a doctor," Jamie utters numbly.

"I know," Frank half whispers as he pulls a blanket up over Jamie's slightly shivering frame; his body still trying to come out of the full effects of his earlier hypothermic state. "Do you need anything?"

"A hug?" Jamie replies weakly and Frank feels his eyes instantly water. "Dad I'm sorry I…" Jamie rushes just as Frank gathers him up for a warm hug.

"Never be sorry in asking for my affection," Frank assures him in a tender tone, "that I always have extra's of."

"Noble…he knew," Jamie ponders as he searches his father's face for a reaction. "He said he knew almost from the start about my role and was just playing along."

"That doesn't surprise me. Once we confirmed it was Russo and what his intentions were it all made sense. I am just sorry we didn't know earlier."

"I'm just glad Danny showed up when he did."

"Me too," Frank answers as his hand rests on Jamie's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. He leans in and kisses him on the forehead, Jamie's eyes closing and his mind reveling in the tender affection from his doting father.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asks nodding at his father's bandaged arm.

"Figured Danny and I needed matching scars," Frank quips. "I'm okay."

"Dad about doing another und…"

"Jamie you need to concentrate on getting better right now; don't learn Danny's bad habits."

"Hey I only have good habits to pass on," Danny counters in protest as he walks up to them with the doctor in tow. "What's the kid done now?"

"He should be resting but wants to talk shop."

"He's stubborn," Danny shrugs and Jamie looks up with a small pursed expression, to which Danny looks down and winks before he looks over at his father. "But he got that from you," Danny teases his father as Frank just looks at them both with a sheepish expression. "Talk about that later."

"That's what dad said," Jamie fires back and Danny merely shrugs as the doctor approaches them.

"Okay lets see what's going on here."

Frank and Danny step back and allow the doctor to tend to Jamie's newly torn side.

"Danny I want you now to go home."

"I just wanna…"

"That's an order Detective," Frank utters warmly, "he'll be here in the morning. I'll stay with him tonight. You go home with your family and get some rest."

"And you're gonna rest tonight?" Danny counters.

"I'm his father," Frank replies with a small triumphant smile. "He'll be here tomorrow."

Danny looks at his father and then finally gives in with a firm nod and a heavy sigh. He waits for the doctor to finish and then sneaks in while the doctor is arranging transport back up to Jamie's warm room. "Proud of you tonight," Danny tells him warmly, causing Jamie's face to break into a contented smile. "But you worried me also."

"I know. I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah me too," Danny sighs as he slightly stands up. But as he notices Jamie's eyes wanting to water once more, he leans in in haste. "What? Jamie it's over and it was…"

"I tried to stop him from shooting you…I didn't know."

"I got your call before it went dead and as you can see…I still got some lives left. I'm okay."

"I saw the fall…" Jamie starts to ramble as Danny's fingers gently brush away another.

"You're killing me here kid you know that right? I'm okay but if it'll make you feel better you can climb a ladder and fall off just to make me feel better. Would you like that?" Danny teases and Jamie's face finally breaks into a soft smile as he shakes his head no. "Yeah thought so, swimmin' in the canal is more your thing. You know if you wanted some attention from your big brother you coulda just asked."

"I'll remember that for next time," Jamie replies with a weak smile that suddenly changes to a frown. "I'm cold."

"Yeah your adrenaline is wearin' off. Okay so apparently I've been given the order to go home so better do that or else," Danny looks up at his father and smirks, "and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

"Okay Jamie, let's get you back up to the warm room and get your hydration going again," the doctor tells Jamie just as Danny leaves to go in search of Linda, head home for some much needed rest, calling both Jackie and Renzulli on the way to inform them of Noble's takedown and Jamie's current status.

"Like a sauna in here," Henry comments as he and Frank enter Jamie's special room.

"Thought you liked sauna's pop," Frank smirks.

"I do. Why can't I turn the heat up like this at home?" He asks rhetorically as both hang back and watch as Jamie's IV tubing is once again set up. "I'm glad that SOB is dead."

"Which one?" Frank queries.

"Both," Henry sighs as he looks at Jamie with a heavy frown and then back at Frank. "I know you know this but it was too close."

"It was," Frank nods as the doctor walks back up to them.

"He really needs his rest and this room might not be that comfortable for you. I do have sleeping…"

"Its fine," Frank gently interrupts the older man with a kind tone. "I'm staying with my son."

"Very good. Just let my nurse at the station know if you need anything further."

Frank watches his father walk up to Jamie and say a few words before offering him a small hug and then walking back. "Goodnight Francis."

"Night pop," Frank smiles as he father leaves, carefully closing the door and leaving just Frank and Jamie alone in the room. Frank places his suit jacket on the back of the large sleeping chair that the porter had brought in and then sits down, looking at Jamie who struggles to stay awake.

"Close your eyes Jamie."

"Almost afraid to you know?" He asks with a heavy sigh.

"I know but you need your rest. How do you feel?"

"Kinda sick and um…"

"What is it?"

"I shoulda told the doctor this before he set this all up," Jamie looks up at the tubing apparatus and frowns.

"What do you need?"

"I need to use the bathroom," Jamie huffs as he shakes his head at himself for forgetting.

"I can help with that," Frank states in haste as he jumps up and helps Jamie with his blanket. His fingers very carefully remove the IV tubing, putting on the little clip to stop the drip and then offering his arm for support. "I got you son," Frank whispers warmly as Jamie's weak legs start to slightly buckle; but his father's strong grasp quickly holds on, making he couldn't fall and do more physical damage.

Frank holds onto his beloved youngest for a few seconds, not caring that his normal sweet smell was replaced with the faint traces of rancid seawater and surgical residue. "I thought I lost you tonight," he utters in an anguished tone as Jamie's arms wrap around his father's waist and he holds on as best he can.

"Dad I'm sorry," Jamie confesses with a tormented tone.

"Don't be…the ones that should be sorry have already paid the ultimate price."

"And how's Wade? Danny said he was in the ICU?"

"He came through his surgery just fine and will be back to his stubborn self sooner rather than later but we'll know more for sure in the morning," Frank explains as he helps Jamie to the bathroom, waiting until he was inside before closing the door to allow him some privacy; but not going too far in case he was needed.

Jamie looks at his pale reflection in the mirror and watches his face morph into an automatic grimace before he turns away, his mind instantly flashing images of himself being shot, hearing his name called by Danny and then plunging into the icy raging canal.

"Jamie?" Frank asks suddenly as he hears Jamie utter a tense gasp from behind the slightly ajar door.

"Yeah…I'm okay…just…just remembering things," Jamie frowns as he turns on the tap. "I'm okay."

Frank closes his eyes as he leans against the wall and sighs; the nightmares were just starting and he knows tonight wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

"You think if Russo hadn't told him that Noble wouldn't have known?"

"Jamie you did everything by the book," Frank tries to assure his son.

"Tell me," Jamie half begs.

"No. I don't think he would have known."

"I made some stupid mistakes."

"You did fine."

"But Cappezari…"

"That wasn't your fault," Frank replies as he helps Jamie gently get back into bed and pulls the warm covers up to his neck and the works on reattaching the hydration tubing. "It was a failed operation from the start," Frank huffs as he finishes with the drip and then heads back to his chair and slumps back down into it. "If you want to blame someone, blame me; Wade is my employee remember and he asked you."

"But I said yes."

"Danny's right, you are stubborn," Frank smiles as he leans forward, his fingers hovering on the button that would turn off the light above Jamie's head. "Just close your eyes now, this heat is making me sleepy and I can see you fighting to keep your eyes open."

"Don't want to sleep."

Franks hand slips under the covers and grasps Jamie's slightly cool appendage and gives it a warm squeeze. "I'll be at your side all night," Frank lovingly reassures his son. "Please try to get some rest."

"Goodnight dad," Jamie finally resigns.

"Goodnight son."

Frank watches Jamie's eyes close, dirty blond lashes resting on slightly flushed cheeks and feels his heart settle a little bit more; his anxiety lessening as well. An innocent, almost grace-like expression is seen and Frank feels another emotion tugging at his heart before his mind pushes the fatherly concern aside; Jamie's not leaving the NYPD. A part of him selfishly wants to urge him to go back to the books, but the other part watches with pride and says above all else, '_that's my son_'. Tonight was painful, for all of them, even more so than Frank wants to admit, especially to Jamie or even Danny; the thought of nearly losing another precious son to a sinister force was almost too much. Joe was taken down by a cowardly plot captained by the Templar and Jamie nearly suffered the same fate if they hadn't caught a break. But it only showed him that once again, they could never let their guard down – ever, or it could be their permanent demise.

Just as Frank nods off his phone buzzes to life and he's quick to pick it up before it wakes Jamie.

_'Wade is awake and said you kick ass with the best of them. He'll see you in the morning. Janice.'_

Frank's lips curl into a contented smile as he puts his phone away thankful that his long time trusted friend was going to pull through and be just fine. However, not long after Frank closes his eyes, Jamie's lips utter a soft anguished cry and he's quickly alert and ready to attend to his son if necessary. The sacrifice of sleep was his parental duty, motivated by love.

XXXXXXXX

Much like his brother's, Danny's sleep too was restless and tormented, his mind replaying his ordeal with Jamie in the raging canal over and over until Jamie finally drowns and he's forced to live with a that failure.

"He's gonna be okay," Linda's soft voice tries to sooth as her head rests on his bare chest, her fingers gently strumming his skin.

"Seeing him shot and then go in the water like that…damn Linda I can't get past it," Danny grumbles as he leans slightly forward and kisses the top of her head. "I know he's gonna be okay – this time."

"Would you quit?"

"No and that's what's also bothering me," Danny huffs as he looks up at the ceiling. "I mean is it really over? How many of those damn Templars are waiting to take Russo's place? It wasn't like it was one guy and that was it," Danny ponders in an angry tone.

"They might think twice about a few things after your father proved he was able to get Russo."

"Maybe," Danny sighs as Linda looks up at him. "What? I want to believe you but I just can't. History repeats itself right?"

"Well you could always go back to construction," she winks and his face winces.

"As long as the gun I'm workin' with there shoots bullets not nails I'd consider it," Danny retorts and Linda just rolls her eyes.

They linger in bed a bit longer before it was time to get up and get the day started. The boys of course asking about their uncle Jamie at breakfast and Danny promising they could go and see him once he was out of the hospital.

_"You headin' there now?" Jackie asks as Danny heads to the hospital._

"Yeah. What happened with Cappezari last night?"

_"They stormed the fortress and as suspected he had already flown the coop," her voice emits a heavy sigh. "When you feel like doing some exciting paperwork stop by the office."_

"Yeah I'll get right on that. How's Renzulli?"

_"Askin' after Jamie. Says he'll drop by later but he too has some paperwork to do."_

"See you have a friend already."

_"Whatever," she smirks as she hangs up._

Danny enters the hospital to see Janice Salter talking to Frank and the doctor. "Dad?"

"Wade's gonna be fine, they've upgraded his condition and I'm just making sure everything is fine. How are you?"

"Tired, you?"

"Same. Jamie didn't get much sleep until the early morning but that was to be expected. He's still asleep now, I didn't want to wake him," Frank relates as his mind recalls the sight he had woken up to. Jamie's nightmares had subsided for a bit, but it was mostly physical fatigue that had kept him in the dark realm of sleep when his father had awoken. Frank looked at his son's angelic expression and felt his heart melt; he looked so young and innocent and he couldn't wake him. So after planting a soft kiss on his forehead, Frank quietly crept from the very warm room, called home and then went in search of his friend.

"I'm gonna just check on him. Jackie said Cappezari was gone."

"Hardly surprising," Frank muses. "But at least we'll be ready."

"For him or another Templar?"

"Both," Frank replies firmly as the doctor walks back up to them.

"Mr. Reagan, you can go and see Mr. Salter now."

"I'll catch up with you later Danny."

"Alright."

Danny takes his leave and then heads for the elevator, much like his father his mood lifting with the bounty of good news about the soldier's that nearly lost their precious lives in a dirty little war. Danny peers into Jamie's room and notices him gently stirring and smiles as he closes the door and pauses for a minute.

"Dad?" Jamie asks as he slowly opens his weary eyes and blinks a few times to get them to focus.

"Nope kid it's me. Dad's going to see Wade."

"How is he?"

"Stubborn like you," Danny quips as he takes off his jacket. "But that's a good thing. Dad said you didn't sleep much so I guess you get an excuse to sleep during the day and I can't bust your ass for being lazy," Danny winks and Jamie's face breaks into a light smile. "Good to see you smile again."

"Not too much to smile about the past few days."

"Yeah but it's over now."

"Danny…"

"Kid I swear I'm gonna use that surgical tape and put it over your mouth if you don't stop with the morbid and I might add pointless apologies."

"Joe was killed by the Templar."

"He didn't get you and that bastard won't take another one of us," Danny assures him with a firm nod. "Now I better get you breakfast because Renzulli said he's bringin' lunch and he's makin' it."

"He's not a bad cook," Jamie insists with a small shrug as Danny pulls out his phone. "But I do have a craving for pancakes."

"You know I think grampa is makin' just that," Danny smiles as he calls Henry.

_"You tell the kid I'll bring over two dozen if he so wants. I got one of those new fancy things to keep food hot for travelling in that I wanna try out."_

"What did he say?"

"Somethin' about a pizza deliver bag," Danny shrugs as Jamie looks up at him in wonder. "Don't ask."

"Okay."

"Okay so since you are basically my captive audience here," Danny smirks as he fiddles around on his phone, neither of them aware of their father watching through the crack in the open door with a contented smile. "The boys recorded a message for you."

"They…"

"And they sang it."

"They sang it?" Jamie asks weakly.

"Oh trust me it's bad," Danny chuckles. "Just don't tell Linda I said that," Danny states as he leans in closer and presses play.

_"This is for uncle Jamie…we heard he was in bed...we heard he took a tumble and then he hit his head."_

"Is that…the muppet theme?" Jamie laughs.

"Yeah it is," Danny smiles in reply. "Wait for the second course...it gets much worse."

Frank watches in silence, his mind delighting in the happy sounds of soft laughter and teasing words, knowing that inside his vow to protect his family at any cost was even stronger than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay well hope you liked this muchly needed downtime and stay tuned for a happy ending on the way. Please do review before you go and thanks in advance!


	18. A New Shade of Blue

**Title: A Darker Shade of Blue  
><strong>**Chapter 18 – A New Shade of Blue**

**A/N: Okay so thanks and SORRY! So many apologies for the delay but yay for my course being over and RL finally cooperating with Alice again and letting her take hold of our free time once again (*tsk tsk RL for messing with the muse*) lol I really want to THANK YOU all for the great support by way of your reviews – kept me so encouraged and wanting to write more and extend the story further than originally planned. I hope you all like this ending!**

* * *

><p>By the time mid-morning rolls around Jamie was tired and thanks to the restless night a few hours earlier, it wasn't long until his dark lashes were struggling to stay open; the cue for his family to kindly take their leave.<p>

"I'll be by after shift to pick you up," Frank promises Jamie, the doctor telling them that the best place for Jamie to get some _complete _rest was at home with his family doting on him.

"Don't get to used to it kid," Danny teases as he watches his father and grandfather leave the now quiet hospital room. But Danny's smile quickly fades to a frown when he sees Jamie's reflection mirroring his own. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Jamie…" Danny warns, using his name in a soft but firm tone that told the youngest Reagan he better fess up or else.

"I'm tired but don't want to go to sleep," he groans as he slightly turns on his side, winces and then quickly reverts back to his original position, looking up at Danny and then sighing.

"I hafta go but I'll be back later, okay? Just rest up and I promise when you open your eyes next this room won't be that empty."

Not wanting to fight fatigue any longer or offer another lame emotional excuse to his brother to get him to stay, Jamie nods and then pulls his blanket higher on his tender chest, watching Danny head for the door and instantly cursing the mounting silence as soon as he was alone. What he didn't see was as soon as his brother left the room, a phone call was made to ensure Danny's promise was kept.

_'You're a cop! A damn cop!' _Noble's angry voice booms in his weary brain, another tormented nightmare ensuing. _'I'm gonna take real pleasure in killing you…nice and slow! And then when I'm done with you…your WHOLE FAMILY! And it'll be all YOUR FAULT!'_

"NO!" Jamie gasps as his eyes flutter open, his mind racing to awaken him from the miserable torment. But as soon as his arms breach the edge of the blanket, they get caught up in the webbing, threatening to pull them loose and temporarily suspend his hydration flow.

"Whoa kid there hold on," the familiar and reassuring voice of his partner is heard, forcing Jamie's fussing to instantly cease and his body to lie still.

"Sarge…" Jamie utters a little breathlessly as he tries to clear Noble's face from his mind and focus on his friend and partner's instead. "Where's um…Danny?" He asks, finally regaining full composure.

"I'm not good enough?" Renzulli retorts with a wink and Jamie's frown instantly fades, being replaced with a warm smile. "He had to work and I needed a break. You know walkin' all day is bad for the sole…feet that is…get it?"

"Yeah I get it."

"Okay so my jokes stink," Renzulli huffs as he places his jacket on the back of the chair and looks at Jamie in concern. "You know when Danny said you were missin' from that room…" he pauses as he gives his head a shake. "Seriously scared the crap outta me."

"Yeah me too. Figured they weren't on the up and up when they wouldn't uncuff me."

"Course being kidnapped probably didn't help either right?"

"Nope" Jamie replies with a smirk. "Cappezari got away?"

"Yeah he wasn't there when we went in. At least that other clown was taken down for good by your father. How you feelin'?"

"How do I look?" Jamie retorts dryly.

"I see you're gettin' your sense of humor back," Renzulli smirks as he leans in closer. "I brought lunch."

"You tell me I have a sense of humor and you follow if up with you brought lunch?" Jamie teases. "Am I not supposed to read somethin' into that?"

"Smart ass," Renzulli shakes his head as he produces a small cooler bag. "Okay so your brother said that you can only have soft stuff today and I don't make soup so…" he pauses as he pulls out two Tupperware containers and hands one to Jamie who had now angled the bed upright.

"Smells good," Jamie notes matter of factly.

"You sound surprise? Lemme guess Danny said it would be inedible?"

"He just…"

"Just try it," Renzulli urges. "Home made Mac and Cheese with some Pancetta and a topping of…what? Yes I made this."

"It's really good," Jamie confesses with a small smile as they start to enjoy their lunch. Renzulli stays for a few hours, talking with Jamie about their storming into Cappezari's fortress, not finding him but then waiting for the FBI and seeing all the things they found including a few human bone fragments.

"Well I'm glad I didn't have to spend anytime in that place," Jamie slightly winces as he watches Renzulli look at his watch and know that the time with his partner was fast coming to a close.

"Trust me we're all glad for that; gave me the damn chills. Well I gotta run. You gonna be okay?"

"Back buggin' ya in no time," Jamie smiles in return as he watches his partner stand up and retrieve his jacket. "Just a few days rest."

"Take your time, I hear you earned it," Renzulli winks as one of the nurses knocks on the door. "And tell me all about the new friends you're gonna make in here."

"Okay," Jamie agrees as Renzulli takes his leave as the nurse walks up to his bed and starts to fiddle with the IV tubing, Jamie just shaking his head and lightly chuckling as Renzulli makes a face just as he takes his leave. The nurse leaves also and soon it's just him alone in his small, quiet, warm room – alone with his thoughts.

He had learned so much from his undercover stint but what he told his father was right, at least for now, undercover work just wasn't his thing. After spending time with Renzulli he sees how one person can stay so dedicated to one position and actually enjoy it without worrying about dabbling in other areas or that other people will think you're lazy or not ambitious. Maybe he was destined to be a beat cop? Maybe a little of both like Joe? Or perhaps eventually follow Danny's footsteps and become a full fledge Detective? Either way, blue was in his blood and he wasn't about to change that.

With that settled and Noble out of the picture for good, one other troubling thought starts to plague his mind – where was Cappezari really and was he planning revenge?

XXXXXXXX

By the time Frank arrives at the hospital, the doctor was finishing up the discharge papers for Jamie, allowing Frank to take him home to finish up the rest of his recovery under his father's and grandfather's loving supervision.

"Thank you. I'm going to get my son," Frank tells the doctor in a kind tone as he goes in search of Jamie. He pauses at the door, watching him asleep and feeling a small sigh of contentment escape his lips as he nears Jamie's still frame. He looks at him with a tender gaze, noticing his color has returned – a vast improvement over the day before.

"Dad?"

"I'm here son," Frank answers warmly as he sits down beside Jamie's bed. "Ready to go home?"

"I'm allowed?"

"You are. How are you feeling?"

"Actually better. Musta been Renzulli's homemade pasta."

"That good huh?" Frank counters as he gently helps Jamie sit up and untangle the blankets, the nurse already having removed the IV hydration tubing after lunch. "We'll you'll hafta put in your own special request with your grandfather tonight."

"Something other than pot-roast?" Jamie ask almost eagerly, bringing a soft chuckle to his father's lips as he finally and slowly stands up from the bed.

"If that's what you want," Frank assures him as he hands Jamie the knapsack of clean clothes that Danny had assembled for him. "Take your time."

Jamie takes the knapsack and heads into the bathroom, closing the door and quickly glancing at himself in the mirror, wanting visual confirmation that he didn't look so deathly pale as he did the night before. Despite the fact that he could see the bruising, his color was back and he did look at least somewhat healthier. A few days of complete rest and hearty home cooked meals and he'd be back on the beat without missing a step as it were; of that he was anxious.

Frank slowly paces the hospital room waiting for his son. The day had been less than restful for him, with his office consumed with their joint-task of helping the FBI in their search for still missing Carlito Cappezari, who is now suspected of leaving a day before anything took place, double crossing the man; Frank Russo, who wanted to double cross him in the first place. Apparently Cappezari wanted to be the last man standing, usurping Russo's notion and obviously succeeding – this time.

Not for a minute did Frank tell himself that with Russo dead and Cappezari out of the country that they and anyone else who happened to cross path's with the sadistic were safe nor could they rest and put him out of their minds. As Frank watches Jamie slowly open the door and look at him with a small uneasy smile; he knows that the threat of losing his beloved son, or anyone in his family including himself was still very much real.

"You look better."

"My chest doesn't."

"Well I guess you'll hafta avoid walking around half naked for a while."

"Yeah I guess," Jamie smirks as he nears his father. "I meant what I said yesterday. I'm done with undercover."

Frank looks at his youngest and purses his lips, wanting to believe for a moment that if the opportunity again came up for Jamie to work on a dangerous assignment that he would follow through with this promise and turn it down. Doubts wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Frank nods but chooses to say nothing except, "I can understand why after all this," the father in him elated and the boss in him skeptical knowing very well the male Reagan professional track record.

"All set?"

"And happy about that. But I did like the temperature in this room."

"Well tell you what…tonight you can sleep in your old room and turn the heat up all the way if you want…just don't tell your grandfather," Frank lightly pats Jamie on the back as they head for the door and outside; heading for home.

XXXXXXXX

"Earth to Reagan," Jackie calls to her partner, finally getting Danny's attention and forcing a look of wonder to replace the nearly absent stare.

"Yeah I'm here. What's up?"

"You wanna add your comments to this?" She hands him the Cappezari file.

Danny looks down at the last entry; the fight between himself and Noble Sanfino, Jamie's very life the prize and how it was thanks to Commissioner Reagan that both Reagan officers were saved. _Way to go dad, _Danny's mind relates with muted praise, his mind quickly flashing him that fateful image as he stood before his brother a few seconds before his father ended the situation for them.

But when Danny's eyes drop to the status of Carlito Cappezari his frown instantly returns.

"What?" Jackie inquires in haste as she notices the change in Danny's expression.

"Nothin'."

"Fess," she goads with some frustration.

"This clown got away…just…pisses me off," he grumbles as he looks back down and scribbles some notes, his own retelling of what his role was in Noble's ultimate takedown. "He'll be back."

"There isn't an air…" Jackie starts only to have Danny look up and cock his head to the right, stopping her speech.

"You really think he doesn't have enough money in the world to buy off any little airport rent a cop? Or the FBI for that matter?"

"It's not like he's a low profile kinda guy either."

"That's a given but I think he'll want his revenge. Russo duped him…I'll be he's got a picture of that bastard on his wall right now and is throwing darts or something at it."

"Darts?"

"Knives," Danny retorts in sarcasm.

"Could be. If he found out about Russo's double cross could be motive for him to tuck tail and run?"

"Why not…you know live to fight another day and all that crap. We aren't exactly talkin' an honorable guy here."

"What about Noble?"

"Yeah now there's a guy with a poor name choice," Danny groans as he shakes his head. "Rest in peace."

"What happened with his sister and father?"

"Bianca? She's MIA also. But if her brother and Cappezari were tight why not her and the mob boss? I don't exactly think she's a woman of moral character."

"After all this we still have so many loose ends," Jackie huffs as she leans back in her chair and mindlessly twiddles a pen.

"Yeah well that's why they pay us the big bucks," Danny smirks as he finishes up the file, the phone ringing as if on cue.

"Yeah got it…thanks we'll be right there," Jackie hangs up and then looks over at Danny. "Time to go earn those big bucks."

"Like it when you talk dirty," he laughs as he grabs his coat and heads for the door. But just as he does his eye catches a picture of Cappezari on the corner of his desk and his face instantly morphs into a frown. _Where are you really you bastard?_

XXXXXXXX

By the time Danny had finished his shift and was heading over to his father's to see Jamie, Linda and the boys along with Erin and Nikki were already there; the house was full of people, laughing, talking and entertaining their recovery family member.

"How long they been at it?" Danny asks Linda as he watches Sean and Jack on either side of a tiring Jamie, regaling him with stories and silly antics from either their day at school or reenacting their Muppets get well soon theme.

"Too long," Linda answers with a small smile as she kisses her husband in return, Frank walking up to join them as Linda gestures to Nikki to save Jamie from the constant entertainment barrage.

"Okay squirts time to set the table," Nikki states loudly, instantly garnering two groans.

"I'll help," Linda chimes in, adding a bit of parental weight to Nikki's request.

"How is he?" Danny asks his father as he nears.

"Worried about sleeping tonight," Frank admits in quiet truth. "So far he's okay…I think he's learned a lot and whether or not he will ever do undercover work again that's up to him."

"He's got a taste for it now, good or bad."

"I know," Frank replies with a frown as he looks at Danny. "What?"

"Nothin'…just that Cappezari is still out there."

"There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't remember that," Frank confesses.

"Think we'll see him again?"

"If I was a betting man? I'd say yes," Frank answers softly, not wanting to interrupt Jamie's time with Erin. "But when and in what capacity, I'm not sure."

"And the Blue Templar?"

"He's gone."

"Yeah this one but think there could be any more?"

"If I was a betting man?" Frank arches his brows but doesn't answer.

"Yeah that's what I thought also," Danny winces and then frowns. "Trouble is who? Who do we trust and who do we start to doubt?"

"For now we celebrate the fact that Russo is dead and your brother is alive. We'll worry about the rest of that tomorrow."

"Okay who's hungry?" Henry calls out to them, being rewarded with a full chorus of 'me's' in return.

"What are we having?" Sean is quick to ask.

"Quiche."

"What's that?"

"It's like an egg soufflé."

"A dessert?"

"Who's idea was that?"

"Mine," Jamie utters in his weak defense as both of his nephew's look at him with frowns, making all the adults laugh. "I told him to say that…we're having steak."

"Awesome!"

Jamie waits for his father and brother and then looks from Danny to Frank before he asks them, "what's going on?"

"At the moment? Supper," Frank replies with a warm smile as his hand lays on Jamie's back. "Right now that's all we are going to worry about."

"And tomorrow."

"Why are you worrying about that?" Frank inquires, prompting Jamie to look to Danny for some verbal assistance.

"See told you he gets that from you," Danny retorts as they head for the dining room. Danny looks over at Jamie and smiles, his face masking a growing uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. _I don't know where you are Cappezari but wherever you are I'll bet it's up to no good._

XXXXXXXX

**Milano, Italy**

_"Carlito be reasonable, you are now at the top of the FBI's most wanted list," his right hand man tries to explain as he looks at the mock plane itinerary on the large cherry wood desk; a private office situated in a veritable fortress tucked outside the bustling city of Milano Italy._

_"Why are you worried? My job is to give you orders and you to follow them. I'll pay someone else to worry."_

_"Every airport will be monitored."_

_"Not all of them," he replies with a smug expression as he points to a place on the map; a map of the eastern seaboard of the United States. _

_"But you want to go back to New York. As soon as you…"_

_"This will be no different from the last."_

_"Russo is dead."_

_"He got what was coming to him for double crossing me."_

_"And this man? How do you know this man won't betray us also? How do we know he'll be loyal to us and not the NYPD, especially Commissioner Reagan?"_

_"Because for Russo it wasn't personal – he was driven by money."_

_"And this man is driven by?"_

_"Personal hatred. Once something is personal you never really stop until it's fulfilled."_

_"Okay so what's your plan?"_

_"Revenge. Revenge on the Reagan family…starting with this one."_

XXXXXXXX

They all seat themselves around the table, Frank telling the family how happy he was to have them all with him safe and sound, Jamie especially on the mend and how the huge link in corruption was taken down for good. Henry looks at Frank and frowns but says nothing, Frank knowing his father's thoughts were mirroring his own and probably that of Danny's and Jamie's as well. As long as Carlito Cappezari was alive – their futures weren't secure.

Frank looks at Jamie as he tells a bit of his harrowing experience and feels his stomach tighten. _You'll never take my family Cappezari. Wherever you are and whatever you are planning – I'll be ready. _

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well we have reached the ending. Left it a bit open b/c I do want to come back and write a third installment in this series and bring Cappezari back for revenge on the Reagan's with you know who as the target (*evil grin* course it'll be Jamie) hehe. So please leave me a final review for this and if you liked this ending and would like more Jamie centric (with lots of brotherly stuff of course) stories. Thanks everyone!


End file.
